A Pokemon Adventurers' Tour
by deja.vu
Summary: The first episode to my first Pokefanfic (Quite funny...my prereader said so). Ash and co. begin their wacky journey at the forbidden Pokemon Tower. They make new friends and meet old foes...
1. Default Chapter Title

~-Pokemon Adventurers' Tour-~ *By Articuno* www.pokemonisland.com.bi 

======================================================================== 

Please email me all comments at guardian_angel_annie@chickmail.com. HTML versions with pictures are also available at the pokemonisland.com.bi. By the way, Pokemon doesn't belong to me. I'm not getting any anything from it other than enjoyment. Hope you enjoy it! 

======================================================================== 

The author sat down on her computer and started typing. She thought hard about what she could write for the title. And thought, and thought. 

Suddenly she realized she was not writing the title, but instead was writing about herself. 

Damn, she thought. I write about myself when I'm meant to be writing about Pokemon. 

She realized she was still writing about herself. She slapped her forehead and began the story. 

======================================================================== 

Chapter One: The Pokemon Tower Sleepover (Guess the title explains it all, huh?) 

======================================================================== 

Pikachu stared at Ash. He thundershocked him one more time. 

Ash stirred a little. 

Pikachu decided used his last resort. 

"PPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKAAAACCCCCHHHHHHUUUUUU!!!!!" screamed Pikachu. The people of Pallet Town got a head start to their Sunday Morning. 

"P-pika-chu?" mumbled Ash, "Um...Good morning..." 

Mrs. Ketchum stood at the doorway of Ash's room. "Good morning, sweetheart. I couldn't wake you up, so I got Pikachu to!" 

"Mum? Where's Misty and Brock?" asked Ash, rubbing his eyes. 

"They've finished breakfast and are already waiting for you downstairs!" smiled Mrs. Ketchum. 

"Yikes!!!!!" Ash dressed up in lightning speed and swallowed his breakfast in one bite. Then he gathered his belongings and ran outside, where Misty and Brock were waiting. 

"Finally! Gosh, what took you so long?" demanded Misty with one hand on her hips and one hand holding Togepi. "We can't be late for our Pokemon tour!" 

"Ash is always late. He just can't wake up on time, no matter how important." observed Brock. 

"We'd better run to Viridian City or we'll be late!!!" screamed Ash, running down the road. 

"Wait! Ash!" yelled Brock. "We've got only 10 minutes to get there!" 

"Fine!!! Pidgeot, I choose you!!" Ash yelled as he ran. A red beam of light shot from the Pokeball and it formed into Pidgeot. "Pidgeeee-oottt!" said the Pokemon. "Pidgeot! Fly us to Viridian City!" said Ash as he, Misty and Brock climbed onto his back. 

-=* * *=- 

They landed into Viridian City. A tourist guide and a group of people waited at a depot next to a bus. The people all had their sleeping bags and Pokemon with them. They joined the group, where the tourist guide, a purple-haired lady with a badge, was making a speech. "Hi! My name is Angela from the Pokemon Headquarters, and I'm you're tourist guide for the Pokemon tours! We will be travelling around a lot, and as you know," the woman said, "we are doing this to help the Pokemon Centres raise funds for new equipment and more Centres! Have you all got your sponsorship cards?" 

"YES!!" cheered the group. 

"Good. Catch as much Pokemon as you can because your sponsors are paying for your catch!" said Angela. "Also, Silph Co. are providing transport and hospitality for us! And not only do you get paid to catch Pokemon, but you can keep them too!" 

"Gee, this woman talks a lot!" said Misty. 

"She's beautiful!" said Brock, drooling a bit as he edged closer towards her. 

"So... Are you ready to catch all the Pokemon?" asked Angela. 

"Yes!" yelled Ash and Misty. 

Brock stared, with those hearts in his eyes, at Angela. 

-=* * *=- 

The people boarded on the bus. Ash sat next to Misty and Brock sat next to Angela, the hostess. Angela stood up from her seat. 

"First of all, we're going to go nearby Viridian Forest to catch Pokemon! How does that sound to all of you?" 

"Great!" said Brock, Misty and Ash, all for very different reasons. 

"Well... let's go! What are you waiting for?" Angela sat down next to Brock and he stole a glance every now and then. 

-=* * *=- 

The Viridian Forest was big. Ash remembered all his past encounters there. Misty also remembered hers. Brock can't care less about the memories, and instead, he focused on Angela. 

Misty took out her fishing rod and began fishing in a pond. 

Ash and Pikachu went around the forest looking for any new Pokemon he hadn't found. 

Brock continued to stare at Angela, who was helping some inexperienced trainers. 

"I got it!!!" yelled Misty, as she hauled in her catch. Brock and Ash ran over to her. 

"What'd you get?" Brock asked. 

Misty ran over to where her catch lay. 

"A tyre." She said flatly. 

"HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" laughed Ash. 

"Shut up, Ash. Let's see what you can catch!" sneered Misty. 

"Fine." Ash took out his fishing rod and sat down next to Misty. He also got a bite. 

"Yes!!! This one's so tough!!! Must be a Gyarados!!" grunted Ash, trying hard to pull whatever it was in. 

Ash hauled it in, and without looking at what it was, he took out a Pokeball and said, "POKEBALL!!! GOOOO!!!!!" 

A red beam of light shot out from the ball and engulfed the Pokemon. 

"Yes!!!" screamed Ash. 

"Let's see what it is!" said Misty, running over to where he was. 

"Go on! Open it!" said Brock. 

"Go, whatever-you-are!!!" yelled Ash, running to over where the Pokeball lay. 

The ball shot a red beam and it formed into- 

"Haaaaa!!!" Misty rolled on the floor, laughing. Brock had tears in his eyes. 

-a school of useless Magikarps. 

"Hummmmmph!!!" gritted Ash, "At least I will get a lot of sponsorship money! Look at that number of Magikarps! And they'll evolve into Gyarados!" 

"Yeah, in a million years!!" giggled Misty. 

"Shut up..." snarled Ash. 

"Hehe hoho!!!" laughed Brock. 

-=* * *=- 

While they were laughing about this, another group of travellers were spying at them. 

"So that twerp has a school of Pokemon which will evolve into Gyarados!" snarled Jesse. 

"Yeah...at least we can follow him all the way on the tour! We're on the same bus!" said James. 

"Should we go yet?????" asked Meowth. 

"Not yet," said Jesse. "Or we'll get kicked out!!" 

-=* * *=- 

Ash took his school of Magikarps and Misty took her boot into the bus. Brock escorted Angela back into the bus. They had spent a whole day at the Viridian Forest finding useless Pokemon. 

"Next we're going to have dinner at the McPokemon!" said Angela. "They are also one of the sponsors along with Silph Co, and they will provide you the food!" 

"Mmmmmm...I could do with a good meal..." said Ash. He turned to Pikachu, "Pikachu? How does the McPikachu meal sound to you?" 

"Pika!! Pika-pi!!" said Pikachu. (Yes! I can't wait!) 

They stopped back at Viridian City. The people got off and went into the McPokemon. Ash, Misty and Brock waited patiently in line. It was now their turn. 

"Umm..." said Ash, scanning the menu. "I'd like a McPikachu meal, with Pikachup please, one Feed-Your-Pokemon meal and one McPoke meal." 

"And what would you like, Miss?" said the boy behind the counter. 

"Um...one Feed-Your-Pokemon meal and one McHorsea meal, thanks!" said Misty. 

"And you, sir?" the boy asked Brock. 

"One Feed-Your-Pokemon meal and one McAngela- I mean, McOnix meal." said Brock. 

They took their trays of PokeFood over to where the group was eating and feeding their Pokemon. 

Ash ate his McPoke meal in one swallow. He dipped his Cinnabar Fries in the Pikachup and turned to Misty, who was eating her McHorsea meal. 

"Good thing that these meal aren't made from real Pokemon." said Ash. 

"Yeah...I'd hate to eat a Horsea," said Misty. 

"PIKA!" agreed Pikachu, who finished his 'very electrifying' McPikachu meal. He went to eat his fries. 

"ARRRGGGHHHH!!!" said Brock. 

"What's wrong?" asked Misty. 

"T-they said-" choked Brock. "t-hat th-e Mc-O-nix wa-s h-ard..." he swallowed a bit. "And it is! I couldn't bite it! It's like stone!" 

"Poor Brock," said Ash, patting down his back. 

"Let's feed our Pokemon now!" said Misty. They all took out their Pokeballs. 

"On the count of three..." said Ash, "One...two...THREE!" 

"GO POKEBALL!!!!!" they yelled, chucking the balls. 

A million beams of red light formed the Pokemon. Ash began feeding his Feed-Your-Pokemon meal to them. Brock also had no trouble with it. 

"PSYDDDDDUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK!!!!!!" screamed Misty, as she chased Psyduck with her Pokemon, trying to get their meals back. 

Psyduck continued running with the other Pokemon's meals. 

"Pokemon!! Go get your meals back!!" yelled Misty. 

Immediately, her Pokemon began attacking their ally. 

"Psy! Psy! Psyduck!" said Psyuck, clutching his meal and trying to dodge the attacks. 

Staryu knocked it out of Psyduck's pudgy hands, and it flew over to where Misty was. 

"Got it!" she said, and she handed the well-deserved meals to her Pokemon. All except Psyduck. 

"Psy? Psyduck?" said Psyduck. (Can I have my meal? Please?) 

"Noooo!! You bad duck!!! This should be a lesson to you for stealing other Pokemon's food!" said Misty. 

"To-greeeee-piiiiii!" said Togepi. 

"Pika-pika!" laughed Pikachu. 

"Vulllll!" said Vulpix. 

-=* * *=- 

Three very touristy people sat in the shadow of the cafe. 

"Do we have aaannnyyyyyy trouble with our Pokemon, like that twerp Misty?" snickered Jesse. 

"Noo!! Only inexperienced dorks like them can!" said James. 

"Yeah!!" said Meowth. 

"Let's go snatch their Pokemon!" said James. 

-=* * *=- 

Misty, Brock and Ash finally finished feeding their Pokemon. They sat down, full. Three tourists came over and smiled. Brock immediately sat up, sensing something very wrong. 

"Hellllllllloooooo!" said the first one sweetly, a girl with very long pink hair. 

"Hi!! Can we see what Pokemon you caught from Viridian Forest??" asked the second one, with short blue hair. 

"Who are you?" asked Brock skeptically. 

"We're tourists..." said the girl with the pink hair. She noticed Togepi. "Why, what an adorable Togepi!! Isn't that right, James??" 

"Yes, Jesse, lovely..." said James. 

"WAIT A MINUTE!!!" said Ash, "Jesse and James, huh?? And I think you're from Team Rocket right????" 

"I thought there was something very fishy bout them!!!!!" said Brock, standing up. 

"That's right!" said James. 

"Prepare for trouble!!" said Jesse, taking off her costume to reveal a TR uniform. 

"Make it double!!" said James, doing the same as Jesse. 

"To protect the world from devestation!" 

"To unite the peoples within our nation!" 

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" 

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" 

"JESSE!" 

"JAMES!" 

"Team Rocket blast of at the speed of light!" 

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" 

"MEOWTH! That's right!" said Meowth, completing the famous Team Rocket motto. 

"It's Team Rocket!!" cried Angela, "Run, children, I'll do this!" 

"No, Angela!!" Brock and Misty dragged Angela away as she looked worriedly at Ash. 

"Go Arbok!!!!!!" said Jesse, taking out her Pokeball and the beam of light turned into Arbok. 

"Go Weezing!!!!!!" said James, taking out his Pokeball and it turned into Weezing. 

"Arggggghh!!" The people inside McPokemon were scared, and so was Angela. 

"People!!! Put your hands to your heads!! Do what we say or this kid here dies!!!!!!" screamed Jesse. 

The people did what they were told. 

Ash seized the oppurtunity and Pikachu knew what to do. 

"Pika-CCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!" said Pikachu, sending a wave of electricity that was so powerful that it sent Team Rocket flying. 

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!!!!!" they screamed, and then it died down. 

-=* * *=- 

Team Rocket landed on top of the bus. 

THUD. 

"Oof...James, get your bloody hands off me!!!!" screamed Jesse. 

"You should've shut your big Meowth!!!!!!!!!" said Meowth. 

"Team Rocket can't lose! Or the Boss would be so mad!!!" said James. 

-=* * *=- 

"Thank you Ash! Without you, we would be gone!!!" said Angela. "How did you defeat someone as powerful as Team Rocket?" 

"Umm...we're prone to meet them..." said Ash. 

"And now I know why you left Ash alone! He was experienced!" said Angela. "Thanks Misty, thanks Brock. You saved the tour..." 

She gave them a each a hug. Brock went over the moon. 

The people boarded the bus. Angela said to the group, "We'd now be going to have our beauty sleep-" 

"Yeeaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh," said the people, who somehow had gotten tired when Team Rocket made their appearance. 

"-at the Pokemon Tower." 

Suddenly they were fully awake and they began protesting. 

"Can't we sleep in a hotel?" 

"Or even this bus?" 

"Don't you know it's haunted??" 

"No way! Call this really great hosptality?!" 

"Calm down!" said Angela, placing her hand up. "To be a Pokemon Master, you have to brave everything. Including just a night at the Pokemon Tower." 

The bus chugged along. Everyone looked like they were clinging onto their last hours on earth before they turn into a Gastly. 

Finally they arrived. Although it was only 7:00, the air around the gigantic, looming tower seemed to be darker. 

"Well! Let's go in!" said Angela cheerfully. She lead them to the huge front door. Faint sounds of shrieking could be heard. 

"I don't like the sound of this..." said Misty. 

"We could be trapped inside it..." said Ash. 

"It wouldn't be that bad..." said Brock. He thought of how he and Angela could spend their days together. In fact, it would be great to be trapped with her. 

"Well, everyone...catch Pokemon here, and have you got all your sleeping bags and torches with you? And your Pokeballs?" asked Angela. 

"Are you coming inside?" asked Brock, not because he was scared. 

"Yes. And if we get trapped, I have this control which will alert the police and the bus driver. And the Pokemon Centres." said Angela. 

The people around shuffled and whispered nervously. 

"LET'S GO!" said Angela. She touched the door, and suddenly opened without anyone opening it. 

"Arrrgghhh!!" some people were already scared, and they weren't even inside yet. 

They went inside, and as all horror stories go, the door suddenly shuts. 

"Eeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!" screamed Misty, clutching at Togepi. 

"To-grrrrreeee-piiiiiiii!!!!" giggles Togepi. 

======================================================================== 

The author stops typing for a second. She looks around her room in case there were any stoleaway Gastlys in her room. No. She suddenly felt relieved. 

But, just to be on the safe side, she puts on an astronuat's costume and continues typing. 

======================================================================== 

"First, you'd need to take take a bath, brush your teeth and change into your pajamas. Got that?????" asked Angela. 

"Yeah." said Ash. 

"Boys will be lead by Brock-" she said 

"ME???" said Brock, hearts on his eyes. "She picked me!!!" 

"-And the girls follow me to the change rooms. Got that?" asked Angela. 

"YES!" said the crowd. 

Jesse and James, who were somewhere in the crowd, had to be seperated. 

"Oh well." 

-=* * *=- 

Brock shone a torch at the ancient change rooms. He rubbed his hands on the sign on the door. 

"MALE CHANGE ROOMS," he read aloud. "Well, that's our one!" 

Brock pushed the door. The lights were somehow turned on. Angela appeared in the doorway. 

"Arrrrrgggggghhhh!!!!" Brock screamed, seeing Angela with only a towel wrapped around her. "What are you doing in the male change rooms????" 

"PERVERTS!!!!!!" she screamed, "This is no male change room!!! This is the female one!!!!!" 

"WHAT????????" said the group of boys. 

Angela walked to the door and rubbed at the sign. Indeed, it said FEmale change rooms. Brock didn't rub the front part of it. 

"Hmm!" Angela turned on her heel and went back inside to resume her bath. "The male change rooms are down the corridor, that way!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Ooops!" said Brock sheepishly. 

-=* * *=- 

The boys finally arrived at the male change rooms. They went inside and flipped the switch. The lights flickered and then turned on. 

"Well...um... time for a bath...remember to wash your Pokemon..." The boys all took one cubicle. 

Ash stepped into Cubicle 5. Brock went into the next one, Cubicle 6. Ash took off his clothes and folded them. He turned on the tap. 

A trickle of water dripped from the tap. Drip, drip, drip. Finally the water came running. Ash felt quite warm inside it. Then he felt around for the soap. 

"Pikachu? Can you pass me the soap?" Ash put his hand behind his back. 

Pikachu passed him the soap. 

Pikachu was splashing around the water, in front of him. Wait a sec...if Pikachu was in front of him, who was behind him???? 

Ash turned his head around, fearing the worst. He got a Pokeball ready. 

"Squirtle!!" said the Pokemon. Squirtle was covered with bubbles. 

"OH!! It's only you, Squirtle..." Ash breathed a sigh of relief, and continued his bath. 

-=* * *=- 

In the cubicle next door, Brock had a lonely time. All his Pokemon refused to come out of their Pokeballs, fearing that they would be wet. 

Brock turned on his tap. No water came out. 

"Huh?" Brock punched the tap a bit. "OOOW!!" 

Suddenly a red liquid sprayed from the tap. BLOOD. 

======================================================================== 

The author screams. "Oh! Nothing! I was screaming at nothing!" she says. 

She suddenly realizes she's been reading to much horror books, and watched too much horror movies. And realized that Pokemon wasn't a horror episode. 

"DAMN!" she said. "Fine! Let's call blood the red liquid." 

======================================================================== 

"AAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!!!!!" Brock shot out from his cubicle and ran to the centre of the change rooms. 

"B-b-lood...t-the t-ap...spra-yed...B-BLOOD!!!" babbled Brock. His fellow tourists stared at him. 

Brock realized he was flashing his, um... usually covered parts, yes, to the world. 

"Hey Brock...don't be such a kid!" Ash, in his pajamas, went over to where Brock was using his hands to cover his male *B-I-T*. "All the taps sprayed water. Right?" 

His fellow tourists nodded agreements. 

-=* * *=- 

Angela finally finished her shower after she was oh-so-rudely interrupted. Angela sighed. Logically, all boys are perverts. 

Misty took a bath. She let all of her water Pokemon out, which made them all happy to be back in the water. Misty, like all the girls taking their showers, was singing a song. 

Her Pokemon splashed on the wet floor happily. 

"*I wanna be, the very best!!*" she sang, slightly off tune, "*but no one ever was!*" 

Her Pokemon giggled. "*To catch them is* - someone pass me the soap please!" 

A Gastly appeared in front of her, and handed her the soap. "Thanks, Gastly. WAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!! You're not going anywhere!! Go, STARYU!!!" 

Staryu was having a fine time splashing, and had no intention of leaving it to battle some ghost. 

"Fiiinnne!!! Go, um..." she was reluctant, "POKéBALL!!!!!!!" 

The Pokeball engulfed Gastly for a sec before he escaped and took off. "WAITT!!" she yelled. She decided to let him go. 

-=* * *=- 

All the people gathered around in the hall of the dormitory. Angela clapped her hands for attention. 

"Everyone! Please! Attention!" she said. "All people will share 4 to a cabin and please fill it up! I don't want to waste any space!" 

Brock went up to Angela. "Hey...what room are you sleeping in?" 

"None of your business, perv!" she said. 

Brock was a bit taken back. Then Misty and Ash went over to him, along with a girl with a blonde ponytail. 

"Brock? Finished getting rejected?" asked Ash, waving his hand up and down in front of Brock's face. 

"Huh???? Oh, yeah..." said Brock. 

"This is Lana, and she's an archaeologist slash Pokemon trainer!" said Misty. "She specializes in rock and ground Pokemon, because it's like the fossils she finds." 

"Hi! You must be Brock! So you like rock Pokemon too!" said Lana. 

Brock forgot all about Angela and became attached to Lana. 

"My name is actually Alana, but people call me Lana." said Lana. She smiled, her green eyes twinkling. 

Brock felt his heart melting away. 

"Well...this is our cabin!" said Ash, coming to the end of the corridor. He went in and switched on the lights. They flickered and then turned on. "Gee.. this looks like a cell." 

"No it doesn't!" Misty whapped him on the head. Misty threw her bag on the top bunk. "Here, Lana, be my bunk buddy." 

"...my twin brother is also here, his name is Ian, and he specialises in the fire type..." Lana was saying to Brock. "Misty? Oh!" 

Lana walked over to where Misty was and placed her bag down. "Where was I? Oh yes, our Pokemon are both very weak against water..." 

"BBRRRRRROOOOCCCKKKKKK!!!!!!" said Ash, finally getting his attention. 

"Huh! Oh Ash!!! Yeah, what?" said Brock. 

"Misty and I decided, just in case a ghost comes, we'll let out two of our Pokemon to sleep with us for protection. And don't take out anything as big as _ONIX_." said Ash. 

"Fine!" said Brock. Ash took out his Pikachu and Bulbasaur for protection, and Misty had Togepi and Staryu. Brock had his Vulpix and Geodude guard to him. Lana took out her Geodude and Sandshrew. 

"You have a Geodude too?" asked Brock. 

"Yes. Her name is the Iron Maiden, and she's my Geodude." Lana hugged her Geodude, which had a pink ribbon laced up in her, um, 'hair'. Brock's Geodude went up to Iron Maiden, and they went to where to other Pokemon were having their own conference. 

"And this is my Sandshrew, and her name is Sandi, you know...SANDshrew, SANDi like that?" said Lana. 

Ash and Misty stared at each other as Brock and Lana continued to rabble on about Pokemon on Cloud Nine. 

-=* * *=- 

In the other side of the cell, er, room, Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Togepi, Staryu, Vulpix, Sandshrew, Geodude and the pink ribboned Geodude had their own little conference just in case they encounter a...well, ghost. 

"Pika-pika-pi, pikachu!" Pikachu said. (Whatever you do, remember to protect the baby!) 

"Bulba bulba bulbasaur!" Bulbasuar agreed. 

"Vullll!!!" said Vulpix. (Togepi's laughing at us!) 

Indeed, Togepi was giggling. "To-grrrrrre-piiiii!!!" said Togepi. (Tee hee... adults are scared of ghosts!) 

Staryu and Sandi had no opinion whatsoever. The two Geodudes were on Cloud Nine as their trainers were. 

"Pika..." Pikachu sighed. 

-=* * *=- 

"Well...Good night!!!!" said Lana, switching of the lights and returning to her bunk. "Everyone have your torches? And your Pokemon?" 

"Yeah! Good night, Lana." said Misty. 

-=* * *=- 

In the room across the corridor, Team Rocket was sharing a cabin with Angela and Lana's twin, Ian. However, they were not as prepared. 

"James???? Why did you ever choose to share a cabin with that bossy Angela? And that silent Ian??? Ian's almost like a Gastly!!!!" hissed Jesse. 

"What, Jesse?????? I'm scared to share a cabin alone!!" said James. 

"Whatever. And did you realize that the twerp gang's cabin is right next to US??????" 

"No!" 

-=* * *=- 

Ash shone his torch down. Brock stared straight UP. 

"AHHHH!!!!" screamed Ash, until he realized it was Brock. 

"Goodness...Ash...what da hell did you think you were doing, reading at night like that???" muttered Brock, rubbing his eyes from the light. 

Lana and Misty woke up from Ash's scream. "Ash!! YOU woke _ME_ from _MY_ beauty sleep!!!" screamed Misty. 

"Misty, please, calm down..." said Lana. She heard Togepi crying. 

"Now you made Togepi cry!!!!!" accused Misty. She rocked Togepi. "Rock-a-bye baby..." she sang. 

Everyone in the room, including the Pokemon, put their hands to their ears. Misty's off-tune singing made Togepi cry even harder. 

Lana, Ash, and Brock held their ears until they saw something behind Misty. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they took off outside and straight into the hall with their Pokemon. "G-G-GHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!" 

Misty, still inside the room, growled. "Sneaking away in the middle of my song????" Then she saw that only she and Togepi were the only ones inside. Other than... 

"A Gastly?" said Misty. "Go STARYU!!! Get GASTLY!!!!!!" Staryu wasn't there. 

Suddenly Ash, Lana, and Brock came back inside with the Pokemon. Ash, seizing the opportunity, said, "Go, PIKACHU!" 

Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder, and prepared for his attack. "PIKAAA-" 

Gastly suddenly disappeared. 

"-chu?" said Pikachu. 

Gastly reappeared in front of Ash. "AHHHHH!!!!" said Ash. 

Pikachu took the opportunity to thunderbolt Gastly. "PIKKAAACCCCHUUUUU!" 

Gastly dropped down. Ash took an empty Pokéball out of his pocket and threw it at Gastly. Gastly moved around, and suddenly his energy died down. He belonged to Ash now. 

"YEEESSSSSS!!!!!!" Ash ran over to the Pokeball. 

"Good on you, Ash!" said Lana. 

"Great, Ash!!!" said Brock. 

-=* * *=- 

In a certain cabin across the hallway, a certain blue-haired boy was very scared. And a certain pink-haired girl was very angry. And a certain purple- haired woman was very annoyed. And a certain red-haired boy was very silent. 

The certain people were revealed to be James, Jesse, Angela and Ian. And James suddenly saw something he did not want to see. 

"G-G-GHOST!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed James. He and Jesse immediately jumped out and ran into the cabin across. Angela and Ian remained calm. 

"You can catch it." said Angela. "I'm only a host. You're the ones meant to catch them." 

Ian nodded and took out a Pokeball. It opened and revealed a Ponyta. Using some sort of telepathy, the Ponyta obeyed Ian's command and charged at Haunter. It was useless. Ponyta ran straight into a wall. 

On another command of telepathy, Ponyta sent a fire blast, severely burning Haunter. 

Ian returned Ponyta and sent out Growlithe. Growlithe embered Haunter, and Ian threw a Pokeball at it. Haunter didn't even struggle and was now Ian's. 

-=* * *=- 

In the room across the corridor, Jesse was on Lana's bed and James was on Brock's. 

"I'm sooo scared, Jesse!!!!!" said James. 

"Shut up, James!!!!!" said Jesse. 

"Huh? Jesse and James?" said Brock. 

"So it's the twerps again!!!" said Jesse. 

"I'm so tired...I don't wanna fight..." Ash dug into his covers after his very stressing catch. 

"Then it's me and Misty's go!!!" said Brock. "Misty, let's go!!!" 

Misty was also asleep. 

"Fine, Lana!!! Let's battle them!!!" said Brock. 

"I've never challenged Team Rocket..." said Lana nervously. 

"Don't worry, they're easy!!!" 

"Prepare for trouble!!!!!" said Jesse. 

"Make it double!!" said James. 

"To protect the-" Jesse was rudely interrupted when a Geodude with a pink ribbon in her *hair* knocked her. The same happened to James when a Geodude without a ribbon knocked him. 

"Go Arbok!!" said Jesse, making a big show of chucking the ball. 

"Go Weezing!!" said James, making an even bigger show of chucking the ball. 

The two Pokemon came out and looked at their attackers. 

"Geodude!!!! Tackle attack!!" Brock and Lana yelled at once. 

"Arbok!!! Wrap!!!" 

"Weezing!! Smog!!" 

The Geodudes perfectly synchronized and tackled the two Pokemon to the ground. Then they proceeded to bounce on them. The two Pokemon finally fainted. 

"Go Meowth!!" Jesse and James chucked their companion to face the Geodudes. 

"What?? HEY!!" Meowth was left to be thumped by the two Geodudes. Jesse and James realized they had no Pokemon left, and ran off, yelling something about Team Rocket running off again. 

Angela and Ian suddenly bursted into the room. "So Team Rocket was here again and then ran away, huh???" said Angela. 

"Yeah..." said Lana. "Ash, Misty, Brock, this is my twin brother, Ian. He specializes with the fire type." 

Ash and Misty had woken up due to the very loud sounds of combat. Ian nodded at them as a sign of hello. Misty, being a bit to rude this time, said to him, "Are you dumb?" (As in, can you talk?) 

He nodded. "He just doesn't like speaking." said Lana. 

"Oh..." Misty blushed. 

"Geez...what a night...two ghosts...Team Rocket...wow..." muttered Ash, giving himself a stretch. 

"Well, children, you'd better go to sleep." said Angela, as she and Ian returned to their room. 

-=* * *=- 

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Lana boarded onto the bus tiredly, like all the other trainers. The only people who didn't have bags under their eyes were Ian and Angela. 

"What a night..." muttered Ash, giving yet another yawn. 

Misty only nodded in agreement. "...Team...R-rocket woke me up from my beauty sleep..." 

Lana was already asleep next to Brock, and she was slightly leaning on his shoulder. Something Brock didn't know and wouldn't have minded. 

Angela was talking about the night excitedly with Ian, who nodded and shook his head. Misty stared at them in amazement. 

"Gee...they slept as little as we did...how come they're so awake..." 

Angela stood up and told the tourists, "We we now be going to a underground tunnel, where we will be looking for ground and rock-type Pokemon." 

"Yes!!!!" Lana and Brock seemed happy. 

"Nooo!!!" said Misty. 

The bus soon took off, and are heading to Rock Tunnel. What will they encounter there??? Find it all out on Chapter 2: Underground Crisis! 

======================================================================== 

The author fell on top of the keyboard. "Phewwwwww!!!" she says very tiredly. "What a night!!!!" 

She boards back onto the bus, and sat behind Misty. And like Misty, she also fell asleep. 

"...z...zz...zzz...zzzz..." And realizing that you were staring, she wakes up and says in a Misty voice, "No, I'm not male, I don't snore!!!" 

======================================================================== 

Well, that was Chapter 1!!!!! Rolling credits with the nicer version of the Pokemon Theme (if there is one.) Well...next episode is gonna be more exciting I hope!!!! By the way, McPokémon, McPoké Meal, McHorsea Meal, McOnix Meal, Feed-Your-Pokémon Meal are all trademarks of Articuno. This idea cannot be copied without the author's permission. Well, stay in tune for the next episode, Underground Crisis. I also got a note from my noble pre-reader and the other webmaster of the Pokemon Island about Pidgeot. Let's just say that Ash went back to Viridian Forest and retrieved him. OK? I've explained about Pidgeot. If you don't get it, don't worry, it's a minor detail. Thanks heaps, Charizard! 

======================================================================== 

Pokemon Adventurers' Tour by Articuno (tm) 2000 www.pokemonisland.com.bi guardian_angel_annie@chickmail.com 

Send all fanmail and hatemail, death threats, pictures, ads, and anything Pokemon related (or any anime, actually) to my email address, as listed above. Please don't steal any ideas unless you ask me!! Especially the McPokemon one. I love that one, it's my best idea so far. 

======================================================================== 


	2. Default Chapter Title

~-Pokemon Adventurers' Tour-~ *By Articuno* www.pokemonisland.com.bi 

======================================================================== 

So how did you like last Chapter? Who is your favourite new character? There's gonna be two new ones in this chapter, and email me at guardian_angel_annie@chickmail.com to tell me who you like the best!!! I'd like feedback on the the good characters and the bad ones!!! Oh yeah, I'm posting up the stories in HTML and Text format on the Pokemon Island! (Our site, at www.pokemonisland.com.bi) One thing good about the HTML format is that there will be pictures and of course, pictures of the new characters (I'm drawing them myself!!!!) Please go and see!!! You can even say my pictures suck badly!!!!!! Ok, onto the story!!!! 

======================================================================== 

The author sat down and began typing. New characters...hmm, she thought. I kinda like Lana...she's just like me. 

She suddenly realizes what you're thinking. 

"I'm not a dopey person!!!!" she protests. She stormed out of her room, and tripped over her own Pokemon on the way. And slipped on some Pokeballs. 

"I said I'm not dopey!!!" she repeats. 

======================================================================== 

Chapter Two: Underground Crisis! 

======================================================================== 

Lana and Brock were talking about their rock Pokemon. Ian and Angela were discussing where to get the best potions for their Pokemon. Ash stared out of the window of the bus while Misty and Pikachu played with Togepi. 

"Togrrrreeeeepiiii!!!" Togepi giggled again. 

"Wow!!! What an adorable Togepi!! I'd always wanted one of them!!!" said a voice. Misty and Ash both turned around to see who it was. There were two boys; one had brown hair and brown eyes and the other one had navy hair and purple eyes. (Only Japanese cartoon people can have hair and eyes that colour.) 

"Salut!!! Je m'appelle Alex. Comment t'appelle tu??" said the one with the brown eyes. 

"Huh??? Me???" said Ash. He hissed to Misty, "What did that guy say??" 

"Alex said hi, my name is Alex, and what's your name." said Misty somewhat smugly. 

"Don't mind Alex. Alex can speak English and Pokemonish too, but likes to trick people by saying French." said the one with the dark blue hair. "By the way, my name is Tom. I train Pokemon too. I hear you're the famous Ash Ketchum, right?" 

"Yeah!!" said Ash. He didn't know he was that famous. 

"Would you like a Pokemon battle after we get off the bus?" asked Tom, his purple eyes. He rubbed his hands through his spiky blue hair, and grinned nervously. 

"Me too!!" said the brown haired guy, who finally stopped speaking French. "Oh, sorry for speaking something you don't know. My name is Alex, and I want a Pokemon battle with you later too!!!" 

Angela stood up and said, "Children!!!! Get back to your seats right NOW!! The bus is not for running around in!!!!!! GET BACK NOOOOWWWWW!!!!!!" 

"Ouch...loud woman..." Alex swung around, and his long brown hair caught into Tom's face. Alex and Tom ran back to their seats. 

"Watch your hair, buster!" said Tom, his purple eyes flashing. 

"Sorry!" said Alex meekly. 

-=* * *=- 

It was a great place for a Pokemon battle. Although this little short break wouldn't be able to fit two Pokemon battles, Ash did want his Pokemon to warm up for the fights later on. 

Tom stood 10 metres away from Ash. He called out, "Ready yet?" 

"Ready when you are!!" said Ash. 

"Fine! Go Abra!!!!" yelled Tom, tossing out a Pokeball with a lot of style. 

"Bulbasaur!! I choose you!!!!!" said Ash, chucking out a Pokeball without the style Tom had. 

"Abra!! Teleport!!!!!" 

Bulbasaur charged straight at Abra, and suddenly Abra disappeared. Abra then reappeared behind Bulbasaur. 

"Bulbasaur!! Look out!!!!!" 

Too late. Bulbasaur had got hit by Abra. 

"Abra!!!! Psywave!!!!!!!" 

Abra's eyes lit up, and then Bulbasuar's did. Suddenly, Bulbasaur was lifted off the ground and was flying. 

"BULBASSSSSSAUUUUUUURR!!!!" Bulbasaur called out scaredly. 

Abra's eyes suddenly stopped glowing, and so did Bulbasaur. Bulbasuar dropped down. 

::Zoom ::Zoom ::ZOOM ::ZOOM ::

Luckily, Ash caught Bulbasaur before he hit the ground. Bulbasaur stared weakly at Ash. 

"Bulbasaur, return..." said Ash, sending him back into the Pokeball. 

"Alright!!! Go-" said Tom. 

"Alright!!! Time's up!!! Get back into the bus now!!!" said Angela, hustling all everyone in. 

"Well, Ash, I guess we can complete it sometime later!" said Tom. His hair was all sweaty. "You have really raised your Pokemon well." 

"Really? No, you did. You won, after all." said Ash. 

"Well, when we get to the hotel, I'm gonna beat ya!" said Alex, his brown hair shaking wildly. "You're gonna lose!!!!" 

Then Alex and Tom went back to where they were sitting, at the back of the bus. 

"Gee...Alex reminds me of Gary..." thought Ash. 

-=* * *=- 

Tom and Alex sat down. Tom took out his Kadabra to feed him, while Alex was playing with his Farfetch'd. Alex smirked at Tom. 

"Why are you always such a goody goody? Always acting nice and sweet in front other trainers. Why can't you be act like someone like me? Be cool for once, kid." 

"I'm not a kid." 

Kadabra had sensed something very wrong in the air. He turned around, and hit the person next to Tom. 

"...And while you're at it, stop acting like a boy!!!" said Tom. 

"Well, talk about you and to mum. 'Mummmy, I really really like ya.'" Alex did another one of his famous smirks. "You should stop acting like a girl." 

"What's wrong, Kadabra?" Tom sensed that Kadabra had sensed something. "Are you sensing what I'm sensing????" 

Kadabra nodded. He somewhat nervously threw his spoons into the air. And hit the person next to Tom. 

"Hey!!! Boy!!! Your Pokemon there hit me twice. You're gonna be so sorry that he ever did that!!!!" yelled the pink haired girl. 

"It's not up to me where Kadabra throws his things." said Tom. 

"Well... where Kadabra moves will be up to me when I get him. I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!!!!" she yells. 

"Fine!!!!" said Tom. "Go Hypno!!!!!!" 

"WAIT!!!! Gotta...I gotta...say it!!!!" The girl seems annoyed. "Prepare for trouble!!!!!!" 

As if on cue, a blue haired boy jumps up and says, "Make that double!!!!" 

"Oh no!!!! It's Team Rocket!!!!!" Misty yelled from the front of the bus. 

The people on the bus suddenly ducked down, as though Jesse and Jame had hijacked the bus. 

"We were expecting you, twerps!!!" said James. 

"SHUT UP JAMES!!!!! To protect the world from devestation!!!!" said Jesse. 

"Hypno!! Use your Hypnosis attack!!!!" said Tom. 

"Ahhhhh!!!! To unite all peoples within...within...." said James, as he fell asleep. 

"I want a go too!!! Go Doduo!!! Use your peck attack!!!!" said Alex. Doduo ran up to Jesse and started to peck at her. 

"Stupid vermin!!!! Get your little bird beak off me!!!!" said Jesse. 

"Pikachu! I choose you!!!" said Ash from the front. Pikachu ran between Jesse and James and did his Thunderbolt attack. "Piiikkkkkkkaaaaaa-CHHHHUUUUU!!!" 

"Look's like Team Rocket's blasting off again!!!!!!" screamed Jesse, as she and James flew off. 

"What a day..." sighed Tom, sitting down next to Kadabra. 

-=* * *=- 

Ash, Misty, Brock, Lana, Ian, Tom, and Alex followed Angela as they went deeper into Rock Tunnel. Pikachu stayed on Ash's shoulder the whole time. He did not want to get lost in it. Misty was talking to Ian while he nodded and shrugged. Tom and Alex were talking to Lana, and Brock was doing the same. 

"This place is giving me the creeps..." said Misty, not very pleased to be there. "I mean, look at it. So dark." 

"Misty. It is dark as we are in a tunnel." said Ian as a matter of factly. 

Tom and Alex decided to join their conversation. "I don't want any Pokemon that's rock type." said Alex. "Unless it's a rock kinda bird." 

"I won't mind rock Pokemon. I think it'll just be unique from the rest of mine." smiled Tom. 

They kept on debating wether or not it would be good to have rock Pokemon in their 'unique' collections when it happened. 

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeek!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Lana, pointing at the unidentified flying object that bit her. "A-a-a u-u-f-o!!!!!!" 

"No, wait!!! It's a Zubat!!!" said Ash. 

"You're mine!!!" yelled Alex, holding out a Pokeball. "Pidgeotto!! I choose you!!!" 

A red beam of light shot out to reveal Pidgeotto. He flapped up and stared straight at Zubat. "Pidegotto, use your quick attack!!!" 

Pidgeotto went at the speed of light (!) and zoomed straighted accross Zubat. Zubat went and bit Pidgeotto, taking a bit of his blood for himself. 

"Pidgeotto!! Hang on!!! Use your gust attack!!!!" said Alex. Pidgeotto got up and flapped his wings. It blew Zubat onto the ground. 

"Pokeball, GO!!" Alex threw a Pokeball and engulfed the very weak Zubat inside it. "YES!!!" 

"Good on you, Alex!!!!!!" said Misty, slapping him hard on the back. 

"Come on children!!! We'd better get moving or else you won't catch as much as you wanted!!!" called Angela. 

"Right!!!!" said the children, running up towards her. 

-=* * *=- 

Ash walked around, looking through the dark. Suddenly, he bumped into something. And it was hard. 

It's gotta be a fossil, thought Ash. This really is my lucky day. 

"Hey Lana!" Ash called. "Come over here! I think I found a really rare fossil so please come and check!!!" 

"Coming!!" Lana touched the object. She felt around some more. Then she turned to Ash. "We are in very deep trouble." 

Ash's stomach churned. This is NOT my lucky day, he thought. 

"What?" said Ash. Onix had been rudely awoken up from his beauty sleep and was enraged. When Pokemon are enraged, the best thing to do is to- 

"Run!!!!" screamed Ash. He took off, with Lana right behind him. Their fellow companions found out, and proceed to do what Ash and Lana did. 

"Ahhh!!!!!" They yelled as Onix chased after them. 

-=* * *=- 

Puff...puff...pant...pant... Ash and co. had finally escaped the rage of a wild Onix. Ash looked at his new Pokemon. (Onix...) There was no escaping him so Ash had caught him. 

"Ash...next time...don't ever...wake an Onix AGAIN!!!" screamed Misty, trying to catch her breath. 

"Great, Ash, just great. You really chose the right time to wake an Onix from her beauty sleep." snarled Alex, who already caught his breath. 

"Alex, you don't have to blame it all on Ash. He didn't know Onix was asleep." said Tom, leaning agaist the wall. 

"Ash may have thought it was a specimen." said Ian. 

"Children...let's eat..." said Angela. She set up a picnic blanket and everyone plopped down tiredly. Everyone took out their lunches and dug in happily. 

"Prepare for trouble!!!" said an evil feminine voice. 

"Make it double!!!!!" said a definite male voice. 

"No! Not again!!" Misty slapped her forehead. 

"It's Team Rocket!" said Ash. 

"To protect the world from devestation!" 

"To unite all peoples within our nation!!" 

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!!" 

"To extend our reach to the stars above!!" 

"Jesse!!!" 

"James!!!" 

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!!!!!" 

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!!!" 

"Meowth!!! That's right!!!!" 

"Let's get outta here!!!!" said Misty. "I don't wanna be trapped with rock Pokemon and some rockbrains!!!!" 

"You've got no way out!!!! We blocked the entrance!!!!" said James. 

"I will take this battle." said Angela. "Go Jigglypuff!!!" 

"Jiggly!! Jigglypuff!!" said the Pokemon when it came out. 

"Go Arbok!" screamed Jesse. 

"Go Weezing!!" said James. 

Jigglypuff looked at the two Pokemon. It decided to attack Weezing. It ran straight to Weezing and pounded it. 

"Go Squirtle!!! Attack Arbok!!" yelled Ash, throwing a Pokeball. It shot out a red beam of light and formed Squirtle. 

"Squirtle!" said the Pokemon. 

"Squirtle!! Use your Water Gun attack!!" said Ash. 

"Chhaarrrbok!!!" said Arbok. It ran straight at Jigglypuff until it got hit by water. 

"Jigglypuff!!! Keep on pounding Weezing!!!" said Angela. 

"Squirtle!!! Bubble!!!" yelled Ash. 

The two Pokemon made combined efforts. Then Arbok fell on top of Weezing, who had fainted. "Weezing Weezing!!" said Weezing. 

"Let's get outta here!!!" Meowth made a run to the exit and Jesse and James followed. 

"No way are you going to get out!" said Ian. "Go Charizard!!! Fire Spin!!!" 

Charizard came out of the Pokeball and made a circle of fire, trapping Team Rocket in it. "Charrr." it said in a low voice. 

"Well! That means we'll be trapped together!!" said Jesse. 

"I don't care. Let's leave them here and try to make our way out." said Misty. "Unless they say sorry and get us out." 

"I'm sorry!!" said James. 

"James!! You're not meant to say sorry to our mortal enemies!!!" said Jesse. 

"I wanna get outta here!!!" wailed James. 

"Fine. I'm sooooo sorry." said Jesse in a falsetto voice. 

"Squirtle!! Water Gun!!!" Squirtle put out the fire. 

"Now you have to help us find our way out." said Misty. 

-=* * *=- 

"I was sure it was this way," said Jesse, feeling around the wall. 

"Stop trying to trick us! It won't work! And we've got two Charizards here, so don't try anything funny," said Misty, holding two Pokeballs. 

"Alright! Whatever you say, twer-, I mean, _Queen_..." said Jesse. 

"Pff!!!!!" snarled Misty. 

"Hey!! Look over here!!!" called Ash. Misty and Jesse ran to where Ash was. "This is the exit...isn't it???" 

"Well!!! Let's get outta- accckkkkkkkk!!!!!!!" said Misty. 

"Misty!! Are you ok?" called Alex, to see where Misty had fallen. 

"I'm...I'm alright..." said Misty faintly. 

"What happened???" asked Lana. 

"Oh! It's one of our booby traps!" said James. "I think there's another one right here..." 

"ARRRRHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" The rest of the people had fallen down to where Misty was. 

======================================================================== 

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh! Sorry!" said the author! "So many ! marks! Yes, I know there is way to much here but I can't resist! It makes it so exciting!" 

Then she realizes there are so many exclaimation marks! Ok! I'll stop putting them in! Happy! 

Sorry! On with the story! 

======================================================================== 

"Ash!!! Get your butt outta my face!!!" gritted Misty, with her teeth between Ash's full moons. 

"Lannnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! I can't see with your hand in my face!!!!!" said Alex. 

"Sorry!" 

"Ian! You're not as light as a Pidgey, you know!" said Tom. 

"Brock, why did you fart in my face???" said Ash. 

Brock had the decency to smile sheepishly. Suddenly, he said, "Look at that!!!!" 

"What?" said Ash. Suddenly, he saw it too. 

Suddenly, everyone saw it. And suddenly, everyone was scared. 

"W-what is t-that???" shivered Misty, sitting on top of Ash's lap. 

"I-I dun-no..." said Ash, clutching onto James. "And I don't think I like it..." 

Then the creature stepped out. "Golem..." said the Pokemon. 

"It's a Golem!!" said Lana. 

"Accckkk!!!!!! Run!!!" Angela yelled as Golem started to roll to where they are. Ash, Lana and Brock ducked out of the way, as the rest of the people were flattened. 

"Squirtle!" yelled Ash, turning his cap around. "I choose you!" 

A red beam of light shot out, and out came Squirtle. "Squirtle squirtle!" 

Golem turned around from stomping Alex's Dodou. He turned and shot a death-glare towards Squirtle. He tucked his head and feet in and rolled towards Squirtle. 

"SQUIIIIRRRRRRRTTTLLEEE!!!!!" Squirtle panicked and made a run for it. But it made a swift turn and shot some water at Golem. Then it continued running off. 

Golem got hit in the face and it lost its speed. Squirtle took the opportunity to water gun it one more time. Golem fell down weakly. 

"Pokéball, GO!!!" Ash threw a Pokeball towards the weak Golem. The Pokeball struggled for a few times, and suddenly- 

"Golem!!!!" Golem shot out and began another attack at Ash. 

"Ahh!!!!!" he screamed. "Po-pokeball....GO!!" Ash made another attempt to capture Golem. And finally, Golem gave in and became Ash's. 

-=* * *=- 

"Well! Now I got a Golem!!" Ash said as he unpacked his clothing on his bed at the PokéInn. He sighed. He looked at the Pokeball which held his powerful Pokemon and sighed one more time. 

"How long does Misty take in a shower? I mean, we only clean ourselves... girls do take very long." said Ash. 

"Girls like to spend a little more time being cleaner, rather than boys. They just splash around and say they've had a bath." said Lana, defending her gender. 

"Ketchum, remember I said we're gonna have a battle. And let's do it now!" said Alex. 

"Not now...I'm poofed." said Ash. 

Ian sat silently on his bunk on top of Ash. Lana had a bunk underneath Misty, and was patiently putting on make-up. Brock had his own bed, and was placing his Pokeballs in order on it. Alex was playing with his Farfetch'd on the top bunk while his bunk-buddy, Tom, complained that Farfetch'd was farting on the bed. 

"I'm donnnnnneeeee!!!! Ash, your tuurrnn!!!!!!!!" sang Misty. "Let's go shopping now, Alex, Lana. I'm ready!!!!" 

"Well, Ash, challenge ya later!" said Alex, grabbing his jacket and running off to where Misty and Lana was waiting for him at the door. 

-=* * *=- 

Misty and Lana walked through the aisles of clothing at the PokéBoutique. Misty flipped through the aisles of clothing before finding a pale blue dress. 

"Would this look nice for tonight's Pokedance?" asked Misty. 

"Gee, that'd really suit your figure. Wait! Give me that!" said Lana, making a snatch for it. 

"By the way, where's Alex?" asked Misty, clutching onto the dress. 

"At the Arcades. Like where boys would go." said Lana, clutching onto the other half of the magnificent blue dress. 

-=* * *=- 

Ash came out of the bath. He sighed. The bath had really relaxed his nerves. Then he looked at the flyer on his bed. 

The Annual Summer Pokédance! A chance to show your creativity as a Pokemaster! Join in the fun! Awards and prizes to be won! All catergories! Free entertainment! Music all night! Join in! No booking required! Just have a partner! Tonight 7:00 at the Pokémon Shopping Centre. 

Ash held the flyer for the boys to see. The boys gathered around to look at the flyer. 

"Wow! A chance to show my dancing skills to the world!!!!" said Brock. He imagined himself in a ballet-like thing holding Lana. 

"Hmm... who should I dance with?" thought Ian, having the vision of himself doing a tango with a broom. 

"Wait! We don't have any tuxedos! We have to buy some!" said Ash. 

"No need for a tux. What'd a disco need?" said Tom, thinking of himself with an Elvis wig with some silver Elvis clothes that showed his chest hairs. 

"Well, LET's GO!" The boys grabbed their Pokeballs and their wallets and took off towards the shopping centre. 

-=* * *=- 

Misty came out, wearing the blue dress. Looks like she'd won the contest. She swirled in fron of the mirror to see if she looked perfect from every angle. Finally, she paid for it. 

"Misty, what about this one?" asked Lana, holding out a short dress with Pokeballs imprinted all over it. 

"Pretty! It'd suit you!" said Misty. 

"Wow! This dress would look great on me!" said a voice. A pink haired girl glared at Lana. "Whaddaya think you're doing, holding my dress?" she snarled. 

"That's mine!" said Lana, gripping harder onto it. 

"No! That's mine!" The girls pulled and twisted and bit each other until the flimsy material of the dress tore apart. The owner of the shop was not pleased. 

"It's her fault!" said one girl about the other. They all walked off their seperate ways. 

-=* * *=- 

Alex caught yet another Pokemon when suddenly someone slapped him on the back, making him realise his grip on the joystick. 

"Yo Al!" said Tom, holding a bag in one hand. All the boys behind him had one too. "What are you dressing for the dance?" 

"Already decided." smiled Alex secretively. 

"Well, we won't tell you either." said Tom. 

-=* * *=- 

Ash tried on his costume back at the PokeInn. It was a perfect fit. Even the tail showed out well. 

"Hey Brock. Do I look ok?" he asked. 

"You look fine, like me." said Brock, wearing a dark black and grey garment. "But I don't think I fit." 

"ARGGGGHHHHHH!!!!! It's 6:59 now!!!!" screamed Tom. "Run!!!" 

The boys ran out of the room and straight to the Shopping Centre. 

-=* * *=- 

Misty and Lana stood waiting at the Pokemon Shopping Centre, waiting for the boys. "Who are you going to dance with?" asked Misty. 

"Brock...he's very sweet..." sighed Lana dreamily. 

Misty only stared. 

"Misty!! Lana!!" called Ash. He ran to them. 

"What's been taking you so long?!?!" said Misty. Then she noticed their costues, ahem, _Formal Nightwear_. She and Lana laughed hard. 

"Heeehheeeeee hhooooooooohoooooo haaahaaaa!!!!!" shrieked Misty, rolling on top of the floor, dirtying her beautiful dress. Lana did the same. 

"What's wrong with wearing _THIS_???" snarled Ash. 

"This isn't a costume party!!!! Stop acting like idiots!!!" Misty laughed. 

Lana don't have the breath to talk. 

Ash was in a Pikachu costume. He looked like a gigantic Pikachu, with a real Pikachu sitting on his shoulder. 

"Pika pi?" asked Pikachu. (What's so funny wearing a _Pikachu_ costume?) 

Tom was in a Alakazam costume, helping some kids scoop up ice-cream with his two spoons. Then he came up to them and beckoned for Misty to lick the ice cream off the spoons. She refused. 

Ian was in no better state. He was wearing a Charizard costume, and had his head peeking out of the mouth of Charizard. And he had a real flame burning on his tail, which explained why Charizard was sweating so much. 

"I feel very hot in this costume, and I'm not even dancing yet," said Ian from inside the mouth. 

Brock caught everyone's attentions when he tripped over again. He sighed, got up, and tripped again over his Onix costume. 

"Couldn't they have one the right size?" asked Brock, rubbing some bruises. 

"Where's Alex?" asked the gigantic Pikachu. 

"Hi!! I'm here!!!" said Alex. He, er, _SHE_, was wearing a white dress, with her hair pinned up. 

"You're female?" said Ash. 

"Well, uh-duh, since when did _YOU_ figure this out?" said Misty. 

"I'm not Alexander, I'm Alexandra!" said Alex. "Huh! Just coz I'm a tomboy doesn't mean I'm male!" 

Ash and Brock stared at each other confusedly. Then they all let it pass and went to the front door of the dance floor. A short, jolly man met them at the door. 

"Hello, ladies and gents. Welcome to the Annual Pokedance!! So where are your partners?" he asked. 

The children stared at each other and paired up. Brock with Lana, Ash with Misty, Alex with Tom and Ian with Charizard. 

"You may pass," said the man, letting Ian through. 

"Hey! Why can't we go through!?" asked Brock. 

"You are to dance with your Pokemon tonight. This is a human and Pokemon dance." said the man. 

"WHAT?" said the children. 

The children were prepared to dance with each other, but not with Pokemon! This is absolutely absurd! Find out what happens in Chapter 3: The PokeDance Chaos! 

======================================================================== 

The author walked out into the night air in her costume for the dance. 

This is sure to blow away the rest of the people, she thought. She just knew her Metapod costume was the best. 

My partner and I are sure to win! she thought confidently. She then placed her arm around Kakuna's and went off to the Pokemon Shopping Centre's Annual Pokedance. 

======================================================================== 

Well, I've got more Pokeideas here! Like the PokeInn and the PokeDance and the Pokemon Shopping Centre! You can always use the idea but only if you ask first. But of course, they won't beat McPokemon. (M-m-m-m it's Mac time!) So how do you like this Chapter? Sorry for the lack of updates, but I'm writing another fanfic at the moment too. (For NGE) Send me all feedback at guardian_angel_annie@chickmail.com and please, I mean, please, write your honest opinion! If you thought it was dumb, tell me. If you thought it was great, tell me too. I won't mind. In fact, if you say it is dumb, then I can improve on my mistakes! And please visit our site! And thanks again to my pre-reader, Charizard! 

======================================================================== 

Pokemon Adventurers' Tour by Articuno (tm) 2000 www.pokemonisland.com.bi guardian_angel_annie@chickmail.com 

Send all fanmail and hatemail, death threats, pictures, ads, and anything Pokemon related (or any anime, actually) to my email address, as listed above. Please don't steal any ideas unless you ask me!! Especially the McPokemon one. I love that one, it's my best idea so far. 

======================================================================== 


	3. Default Chapter Title

~-Pokemon Adventurers' Tour-~ *By Articuno* www.pokemonisland.com.bi 

======================================================================== 

Hi! This is the third Chapter of P.A.T and I hope you like it!! I want as much opinions as possible!!! Send them to me at guardian_angel_annie@chickmail.com. Yes, I know, it's a long email address but I like it anyway. By the way, The Pokemon Island has set up a Pokemon email service at www.pokemonmaniacs.i-p.com so please get your free email there. I'm designing the front page and everything on it. And please visit our site! It has finally set up today (17/01/00)! I guarantee you'll like it! 

======================================================================== 

The Pokemon Theme song blared from the speakers. The author held onto her Pikachu as she danced. 

"I wanna be..." she sang off tune. She slid to her computer in her socks and began typing. 

======================================================================== 

Chapter Three: The PokéDance Chaos! 

======================================================================== 

"Why do we have to dance with Pokemon???" Misty cried. 

"Well, this year we want it to be a little different. And of course, there'll be a prize." the short, jolly man said. "Please dance with Pokemon that can stand on two feet." 

"BUT MY POKEMON CAN'T STAND ON TWO FEET!!!" screamed Misty. "Except for... Ash, who are you going to dance with?" 

"Pika!!!" said Pikachu, who was wearing a dress. (Me!!!) 

"What about the rest of you?" Misty said desperately. 

Alex was standing next to her Doduo, and Lana was with her Nidoqueen. Tom stood next to his Alakazam and Brock was holding his Geodude. 

"Can anyone lend me a Pokemon?" Misty looked around like it was the end of the world. 

No-one. "Does that mean I'll have to-?" 

"Yes!" said Ash slyly. 

"NOOOOOO!!!!!" 

-=* * *=- 

Misty looked around enviously at her friends. Ian was with his Charizard, who was wearing a ball-gown. They were _NOT_ stepping on each other's feet. She looked over at Lana. 

Nidoqueen, wearing a tuxedo, seemed to look male enough. If she was unaware this was a Pokemon/Human dance, she'd even think Nidoqueen was Lana's boyfriend. 

Tom was dancing with Alakazam, and Ash was dancing with Pikachu. They were talking to each other and were having a fine time. 

Although Brock kept tripping, Geodude held him up. Even they seemed to be having no trouble. 

Misty turned to Psyduck. "Why did you ever have to be able to stand on two feet?" she said to him. 

"Psy? Psyduck?" Psyduck had his tie caught in his beak and held his hand in his face like he usually does. 

They danced on the floor, and they were not smiling and having a good time like their peers were. 

Psyduck stepped on Misty's feet once more and she whapped him on the head. "You stupid duck!" said Misty. "Geez, why can't you even learn to step properly?!?" 

The whap Misty gave to Psyduck's head caused him to have a headache. And when Psyduck gets a headache, he uses- 

"Oh no!!" said Misty, seeing Psyduck's eyes light up an eerie blue. "He's gonna use confusion!!" 

Misty was lifted off the ground by Psyduck. The children and their Pokemon saw that and began to scream, running out of the way for Misty and Psyduck. 

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!" screamed Misty. "Stupid, stupid duck!!!!" 

"Everyone! Get a net ready!!" commanded Brock. They grabbed a nearby tablecloth and held it in place. "Everyone, get ready!!" 

Ash looked up to see Misty still floating in the air. "I didn't know Misty's undies had Psyduck and Horsea patterns all over it." he said. 

"Ash, you pervert! Stop staring at my custom made undies!!!" screamed Misty, holding her dress in place so no other male would see. 

"Wait! Just to make sure the net won't crash!" said Alex. She held the tablecloth between her teeth and one hand and chucked two Pokeballs with her free hand. Two red beams of light shot out and revealed Pidgeotto and Spearow. 

"Pidgeotto! Spearow! Go up and hold onto Misty so she doesn't have a really big fall!" Alex held the cloth with two hands again. The two Pokemon flew up and grabbed Misty's dress between their beaks. 

Misty's dress was lifted up and revealed her Psyduck and Horsea undies for the world to see. 

"Gee...what are those brown blotches on her undies?" said Brock, looking up at Misty's undergarment like all the males were. 

"Pidgeot! I choose you! Go help Pidgeotto and Spearow up there!" said Ash, and Pidegot flew up to where Misty was. 

"Pidgggeeeeot!!!" said Pidgeot as she flew up and held up yet one more corner of the dress. 

Suddenly, Spearow dropped down. As did Pidgeotto and Pidgeot. Ash and Alex let go to see what happened. The three birds looked exhausted. 

"What happened?" Alex craddled her two birds. Suddenly, she smelt it too, and fainted like Ash and the birds did. 

"P.U!!! Misty farted!!!!" Tom and the others, who were holding the net, let go to hold their noses so they would not faint like everyone did. 

Psyduck had smelled it, and not being a very wise bird, did not hold his nose. Psyduck fainted too, and well, stopped the spell on Misty, which, in the process, stopped her from floating. 

"Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!" Misty dropped and fell on top of a dinner cart which a waiter had left there when he fainted. And most unfortunately, it was the cart full of soup. 

After the smell had dissolved, everyone woke up to see a very wet and very unhappy Misty covered in vegetable soup. Her head was covered with cabbage and had bits of carrot and tomato all over her. 

"Waaahhh!! Why you little-" Misty jumped out of the soup cart and lunged straight for Psyduck. 

"Psy!! Psyduck Psy!!" Psyduck took off with Misty right behind him. 

-=* * *=- 

The dance had continued that night, with the PokeBand doing a hit song. The PokeBand consisted of Pokemon singing and humans doing the music. 

The organizer had decided it was too much trouble for humans to dance with Pokemon, and decided to go back to what they used to do, humans dancing with humans. 

Even Pokemon were dancing. Pikachu had found a female Pikachu and were dancing happily to what Growlithe was singing. 

"Growl growl!!!!" it sang. 

Ash and Misty made their way to the centre of the dance floor. Misty, having cleaned herself, was now wearing her normal clothes. So was Ash, who finally realized what a dork he looked like. 

"Gee...Ash, you smell different. Let me guess, you took a bath..." said Misty who was slightly leaning on his shoulder. 

"Mmm hmm," said Ash. 

"It's so nice to be here." sighed Misty, looking up at the sparkling disco ball. "It's so sweet..." 

======================================================================== 

*Sigh*. "This is turning into a Misty and ASh *LUV* story..." said the author, sighing about the whole thing. "Don't worry, for all those who want it this way, there will be more of Misty and Ash in the upcoming chapters of P.A.T...WAIT!! Why am I saying this to you?" 

She thought how strange it would be for dorky Ash to go with smart Misty. 

======================================================================== 

Misty sighed again, and leaned more of her weight onto Ash, who had his hands in her hair. 

Brock suddenly came next to them, dancing with Lana. They were jumping up and down and sliding on the floor. Ash and Misty ignored them and continued to sway slowly. 

"Ash, you know this isn't a slow, romantic song." said Brock, as he and Lana spun around on the dance floor. "This is meant to be fast." 

"Get lost, Brock!!" gritted Misty. How dare he spoil this moment? Misty thought angrily. I've been waiting for this ever since I met him! 

"Go away, Brock!" said Ash, holding onto Misty. Why did he have to come just when we were in our own world? thought Ash in fustration. He'll get in when we get back!!! 

Brock and Lana went away and then Brock thought about what happened. Even my friends are rejecting me, he thought. Good thing I've still got Lana here. 

Tom and Alex were together, but not dancing. Instead, Alex was looking at Ian who was sitting down quietly drinking some punch. "Tom...can you help me..." said Alex as she looked on at Ian. 

"C'mon...I'll help you. Hey Ian!" said Tom a little bit slyly. 

"Tom! Don't, please!" said Alex, desperately clutching onto his hand. 

"Yes?" Ian inquired. 

"Alex wants to dance." Tom looked at Alex to see a look of pure torture on her face, exactly the opposite of her usual smirks. 

"OK." said Ian. Alex held onto his arm with her face all flushed up. They were dancing and Ian said, "I am thirsty. Let's go have a drink." 

Ian took some punch and so did Alex. Suddenly, Ian turned bright red and a smile lit his eyes. "Woo hoo!!! Let's go now, sweetie!!!" He grabbed Alex's arm very much to her surprise. Must be the punch, thought Alex. 

Ian ran up to the stage and began to belt his heart out on the song. Even the Jigglypuff on the stage made way for the new singer. 

"Hi, ladles and germs!!! You will now be experiencing one of the world's finest voices...starring...ME!!!" shouted Ian. 

Ash, Misty, Brock, Lana, Tom and Alex all gawked at Ian and each other in amazement. 

-=* * *=- 

Misty and Ash swayed next to each other when the slow, beautiful song was playing, being sung by Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny of Sunset City (I made it up ^_*) They made a beautiful duet (as in singing, not the other way, stupid.) 

Misty suddenly whispered into Ash's ear. "Let's go up to the shopping centre's top balcony." 

"Why?" said Ash naively. 

"Just come!" Misty grabbed Ash's hand and pulled him out the door of the dance floor. 

When they were on the balcony, Ash said, "Gee it's windy. Hurry up and tell me what it is and then we can go back down." 

"Well...it's...I...er, um, how can I say this? I...er...wanted to do this all along..." Misty leaned over towards Ash and her breath was getting closer. Ash suddenly realized what she was about to do and he closed his eyes. Their lips were about to touch when they heard footsteps. 

Coming their way. 

"Oh no! It's the security guard! Quick, hide!" said Misty, and dragged Ash behind a huge pillar. 

The footsteps were getting louder and two people came to view. "Lana...you're the best thing that ever happened to me..." The person speaking was none other than Brock himself. "And...I've saved my first _kiiiisss_ for this..." Water can be heard dripping. Brock must be drooling, thought Ash. 

I'm really gonna kill him for spoiling _TWO_ great moments in a row! thought Misty, with steam coming out of her ears. 

They saw two shadows lean over towards each other when footsteps could be heard. AGAIN. 

"Must be the security guard! C'mon, Lana, let's go!" Brock dragged Lana over to where Ash and Misty was. 

Ash and Misty stared at Brock and Lana for a few intense moments, before the footsteps got louder. 

"Ash! Misty! How come you're here? You didn't see what happened...did you?" Although it was very dark, two red patches were glowing from the source of the voice, Lana. 

"We saw everything." said Misty flatly. Then she noticed Brock. "Why you little #@#$, I'm gonna kill you!" Misty lunged towards Brock when they heard voices. Misty glared at Brock and then turned to where Ash and Lana were looking. 

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world...hic!...life in plastic, it's fantast...HIC!" the voice sang. 

"Ian, please don't make such a noise!!!! You'll get the security guard coming!!!" Alex was pleading desperately. 

"Let's k-k-k-iss, honey!" said Ian, holding up another cup of punch. He leaned over to where Alex was, with her eyes closed. The group watched the two's lips get closer together when yet one more pair of footsteps could be heard. 

"Ian!!!! Let's get outta here!!" Alex dragged him over to where the group was. "How come you're all here?!" She saw them and was surprised. 

"We were about to do what you were." replied Lana. "By the way, we saw everything you did." 

"You did?" Alex's face resembled a tomato. 

"Shh!" hissed Ash. "Here comes someone!!" 

-=* * *=- 

Tom sat down as the short and jolly man made the announcements. 

"And the first prize, consisting of one year's worth of Pokeballs, potions and a family photo of you and your Pokemon, goes to...ASH KETCHUM and his beautiful partner, MISTY!!!!!!" said the man. "Please come up and accept the prize." 

He waited for a minute and no-one came up. "Will someone accept their prize on their befalf?" he asked. 

"I will!" Tom went forth and took the prize. 

"The second prize, consisting of one year's worth of Pokeballs and potions goes to...BROCK and ALANA!!" he called. He waited for half a minute and no-one came up either. Where is everyone? he thought. Then he called out, "Will someone accept their prize on their behalf????" 

"I will..." sighed Tom. 

"The third prize, consisting of one year's worth of Pokeballs, goes to...ALEX and Ian!!! And if they're not here, can anyone accept their prize on their behalf???" The short and jolly man sighed, knowing no one would come up. 

"I will..." sighed Tom even harder. 

"I gotta go...bye!!" The short, jolly man made his way out of the dance floor. 

"I'd better look for them." said Tom, making his way out too. 

-=* * *=- 

Ash and the rest of the people turned to where the next couple was. A lady with dark curly hair and a short and jolly man were talking. In voices so low that they couldn't hear. Suddenly, a torch shone on them. 

It was Angela and the jolly man at the door. And the person who shone the torch was Tom. 

"W-What are you...d-doing HERE???" said Tom. 

"W-what are YOU doing HERE???" said the man. 

"I came to give back the prizes to their owners." 

"I came here to kis- I mean to discuss business." 

"Ash? Misty? Brock? Lana? Alex? Ian? I'm sure your here to k-i-s-s!" called Tom. 

No one came forth. Tom told his Kadabra to use Psywave. 

The aforementioned people suddenly floated up from behind a pillar clutching at each other. "Tom! What are you doing here?" they called. 

"To give you your prizes!!!!" called Tom. 

"Drop me down!!!! I don't wanna stay in the air and let you see my custom made undies!!" shrieked Misty. Angela and the short man made their way out. 

"OK! Stop Kadabra!" said Tom. 

Kadabra immediately stopped and the people landed in a pile. Tom handed them their prizes. 

"What were you doing here anyway?" asked Tom. 

"Kis- I mean, discussing business." said Alex. 

"Ok, I'll leave you to _*k*i*s*s_." said Tom, and he walked away laughing. 

"Hmm!!!" The couples decided to not do what Tom left them to do. 

-=* * *=- 

Tom was reading a magazine he subscribed to called "The Psychic Power" when his other cabinmates came home. He put down the magazine and smiled at them. 

"Hello...satisfied yet, everybody?" asked Tom, grinning. 

Everyone just stared at him. Tom sighed. 

-=* * *=- 

Finally everyone had settled back into bed. And like everytime children of the same interest share a room, all the people are in bed but their mouths are moving up and down. Which means they're talking. 

"Boys are such perverts. I mean, take Ash for an example. He looked straight up at _MY_ UNDIES!" Misty was saying to Lana and Alex. 

"Shut up!" said Ash. "Who told you to wear Psyduck and Horsea undies?" 

"I'm trying to sleep here!" Tom had his light on reading The Psychic Power. 

"Sure, Tom, sure," said Brock. 

"Everyone! Please let me sleep!" said Ian. 

"Who said you couldn't?" said Lana. 

"Goodness, can't just everyone let me get on with my beauty sleep?" said Alex, who had curlers in her hair (where did they come from?) 

"Everyone...quiet now or you'll be so sorry..." warned Ian. 

"Angela might come soon if we keep this noise up..." said Ash. 

"Wow! I wonder what kind of nightie she'd wear...Pj's, ones with teddy bears, transparent..." Brock imagined what she'd look in the last one he'd mentioned. 

"Charizard! Fire spin!" said Ian, standing up on his bed and pointing to the chaos. 

A circle of fire surrounded the group. "NOW WILL YOU BE QUIET?" roared Ian. Since no-one has seen Ian being angry, everyone became wise and shut their mouths up. 

"Yessir!!! By the way, how do we put out the fire?" said Alex. 

"Hmm...good question." said Ian. 

"Staryu!!!" said Misty. "Go!!" 

The shape of Staryu formed from her Pokeball. "Staryu, water gun!!" said Misty. Staryu was about to use her water gun when she realized that the fire had been already put out. 

By Brock's drool, when he thought of Angela in a _transparent nightgown_. 

Misty stared in horror at Brock, who's drool was being mixed with his blood from his nose. 

"Ew...you think up the most pervertised things, don't you?" Misty crunched her knuckles and headed towards Brock. 

"Uh oh...everyone, you wouldn't want to see this..." Ash and the rest of the people ran back into their beds and ducked under their covers for refuge. 

*BLAM! BIFF! CRASH! CRUNCH! ARRGGHHHH!!!! POW!!!!* 

Suddenly the sounds had stopped. Only the Pidgey outside calling could be heard. 

Ash, Alex, Lana, Ian, and Tom peeked out from under their covers to see Misty with a smug look on her face dusting her hands. When she was finally back under her covers, they peeked out to see Brock upside down with a lump on his head that was the size of a Pokeball. He had black patches all over him, including one on his left eye. He also had scars and red blotches. His nose was bleeding, not because he'd seen a girl. 

"What happened, Brock?" said Lana, sticking a bandaid on his forehead. 

"S-she b-beat m-me up...s-say-ying I-I w-was...a p-perv-ert...and f-for in-int-terru-pting h-her f-first k-kiss..." said Brock, rubbing his bleeding nose. 

"Don't worry, you'll be fine soon enough..." said Ash, wrapping his legs in another layer of plaster. 

"Don't worry, we'll help you catch the Pokemon," said Alex, placing both his arms in slings. 

"Why don't we call Nurse Joy from the Sunset City Pokemon Centre? She should be back from her duet..." said Ian, rubbing at Brock's lump on his head. 

"But I thought it was for Pokemon..." said Tom. 

"Nurse Joy won't mind me." said Brock, regaining his voice, now that Ash had placed his teeth back in. 

"I'll call her!" said Tom, walking over to the phone booth. 

-=* * *=- 

Nurse Joy and Angela walked into the room. Nurse Joy had a first aid kit with her and two men carrying a stretcher behind her. Angela had a glare and her arms crossed. 

"Hi! I'm the Nurse Joy of Sunset City, sister to the Nurse Joy of Sunrise City and cousin to the Nurse Joy of Nightfall City. What happened to this poor fellow here?" Nurse Joy finished introducing herself and now pointed at Brock. "What a poor, poor child." 

Brock was bandaged from head to toe, and the only bit of skin that could be seen was the one on his right eye. "Mmm mmm mmm!!!" 

"Why, what a bad accident. Let's take him to Sunset City's Pokemon Centre and heal him back to perfect health." said Nurse Joy. The two men lifted Brock up onto the stretcher and placed him in an ambulance. "Can someone come with me?" 

Ash, Lana, Ian and Angela volunteered. Alex, Tom and Misty decided to stay at the PokeInn. 

-=* * *=- 

Nurse Joy and her Chanseys inspected Brock from every angle around the hospital bed. Nurse Joy sighed. "I've got the solution...it's really simple, but there is one glitch." 

"What is it?" asked Ash. Pikachu stared at Brock from Ash's shoulder. "Pika pi?" 

"Well...Brock has to be placed inside a Pokeball for this operation..." said Nurse Joy. 

"What?! But Pokeballs can only contain Pokemon!" said Angela. 

"Dr. Pokeball here has developed a new Peopleball specially designed to hold people in for operations." Dr. Pokeball, a bald man, smiled. He held up a white Pokeball with love-hearts all over it. 

"Yas! Zhis Peoplebuall can contain people up to the waaiiiggghhht of zthree tonnes. It'z ze powerfuall one. I will now ztry it." He threw the Pokeball at Brock. It hit Brock on the head and formed another lump on top of the lump. 

"Doctor...It's not thrown like this." Nurse Joy took the Peopleball from Dr. Pokeball. "This is how you throw it." 

Nurse Joy threw the Pokeball at Brock. A red beam of light engulfed him and Brock was trapped inside. "ARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!" Brock yelled before he was trapped inside. 

"Please wait here while we complete this operation." said Nurse Joy, she closed the door with Dr. Pokeball and the Chanseys inside it. 

-=* * *=- 

Ash, Lana, Ian and Angela sat down nervously, every so often looking at the red sign that said "PokeOperation In Process." 

Ash was reading a magazine called the PikaPower to Pikachu. Ian was reading staring into space and Lana was talking to Angela about earrings. 

Then the red light came off and the four people stood up. Out came Nurse Joy holding a Pokeball on a tray with the Chanseys and Dr. Pokeball behind her. 

"Well, Brock is healed!" proclaimed Nurse Joy. "He's inside the Pokeball, complaining." 

"Alright!" Ash took the Peopleball. "Brock! I choose you!" Ash felt strange, calling his friend out like he calls his Pokemon out. 

A _green_ beam of light shot out, and it turned into the formation of Brock crouching down. "Brock, Brock! Hey wait! I'm not a Pokemon! I can say anything I want." 

"Haha!!! The day has come when Brock is finally my Pokemon!!" laughed Ash evilly. "Alright, Brock! Use your fart attack!" 

"No way. You think I'm crazy?" said Brock. 

"Yes." said Ash. Lana and Ian was staring at Brock the Pokemon while Angela was quietly chuckling. 

"I can't believe it...I danced with a Pokemon..." said Lana, shaking her head. "Brock, I know you're a Pokemon now, but I care for you anyway." 

Brock sighed. His friends are just too dumb to understand. 

"I wonder if the Pokedex has any info on Brock the Pokemon." said Ash, flipping out his Dexter and pointing it at Brock. Brock stared at Ash in surprise. 

[Brock- The Rockbrain Pokemon.] quoted the Dexter, its blue light blinking. [Also known as the first Gym Leader. If you defeat its Geodude and Onix, you will be given the Boulderbadge. This Pokemon is also famous for getting rejected by the female part of society. His four famous attacks are: Looking at Girls, Feeling the Girls Up, Looking at Misty's Undies and Fart.] 

"Wow! I never knew it had data on Brock!" said Ash. 

"Ash, I'm still a human. Only trapped in a Pokeball. Stop treating me like a Pokemon, please!" said Brock, slightly annoyed. 

"Brock, can you try to tame my Charizard? Now that you're both Pokemon, you can communicate with him." said Ash. 

"Ash!!! I am _NOT_ A POKEMON!!!" shouted Brock, fully angry now. 

"Uh oh!!!" The rest of the onlookers took cover under chairs and behind bushes. Brock was a wild Pokemon. 

"Fart Attack!!!" yelled Brock, sticking his two full moons into Ash's face. He was about to unleash some natural gas when Ash said, "Brock! Return!" 

The _green_ beam of light shot out and took Brock back into the Pokeball. 

-=* * *=- 

Misty and Alex waited for a long time for the rest of the gang to come home. They were trying very hard to stay awake. They talked, read, played with their Pokemon and repeated their process when they finally came home. 

Alex noticed there were only four people when five of them had left. 

"Where's Brock?" she asked, looking around for a person without eyeballs. 

"In here." Ash pointed to a Pokeball in his hands. 

"In a Pokeball?" asked Misty. "Wierd." 

"I'll show you! Go, BROCK!!!" yelled Ash, throwing a Pokeball. Brock came out and said, "I am not a Pokemon!!!!" 

Misty and Alex laughed. 

"Shut up." said Brock. 

-=* * *=- 

Then they all went to bed. Or, everyone except Brock went to bed. Brock went back to his PeopleBall. Brock, inside his Pokeball, sighed. He curled inside, trying to make the best of this night's sleep. 

Brock stryggled around, trying to get out. But it didn't work. Suddenly he felt like getting out very desperately. 

"Ash!!! Get me out!!! I don't wanna be a Pokemon!!!" yelled Brock. No-one listened to him. They were probably asleep. 

Brock sighed, and fell asleep. 

-=* * *=- 

The next day, Ash woke up. Another new day, he thought. A Pidgey was chirping outside. He looked at his Pokeball with his new Pokemon in it. He smiled. Pikachu, next to him, woke up too. "Pika..." he yawned. 

Misty and the rest of the group then woke up as well. "Good morning..." said Alex. 

Ash gathered his Pokeballs. The one with the pink hearts on them banged, and it said, "Ash!!! Lemme out!!" 

"Oh!" Ash let Brock out. Brock sighed. "Phew...I thought I was gonna die." 

"Nah..." said Ash. "Anyway, we're going to go on S.S Anne today. Angela said so. We'll be going together, of course." 

"We'll be going for souveniers!!! I'm gonna get Psyduck a leash!!!" said Misty. 

"Wow..." said Brock. 

The gang boarded on the bus. They took up the back seat, though a little squashed. "Sorry, Brock," said Ash. "Not enough room for you..." 

"No, Ash, no..." said Brock. 

"Brock, return." said Ash. 

"Noooo!!!!!!" 

Ash and the gang are now headed to the S.S Anne for the ride of their lives! Brock is now trapped inside a Pokeball and is not very pleased about it. Find out all of it in Pokemon Adventurers' Tour- Chapter 4: S.S Anne: The Unsinkable Ship. 

======================================================================== 

The author sat in the waiting area for the S.S.Anne at the Vermillion City Port. It was very relaxing. 

Suddenly, a group of children went by. One, she noted, was that kid, Ash Ketchum. She also noted that he had a Pokeball with hearts on it. Wierd, she thought. 

======================================================================== 

Well...the next two chapters will be about when they are on the ship. It'll be like a remake of Titanic. Hehe...Ash is Leo and Misty is Kate. And Brock can be Billy. Angela could be Misty's mum and the Ian, Tom, Lana and Alex can be the band members that went down with the Titanic. But, since it is not _Titanic_, but the _remake_ of Titanic, it'll have a new twist- eg, with a Pokemon. By the way, please visit our site and please remember to email me. I love getting emails. My new email address is articuno001@pokefan.com. Email me there!!! Or email me at the one I listed above. Ah, well. About the next chapter: it will be a Special Edition, and Part One of Two parts of the S.S Anne: The Unsinkable Ship. Well, gotta read'em all! 

======================================================================== 

Pokemon Adventurers' Tour by Articuno (tm) 2000 www.pokemonisland.com.bi articuno001@pokefan.com 

Send all fanmail and hatemail, death threats, pictures, ads, and anything Pokemon related (or any anime, actually) to my email address, as listed above. Please don't steal any ideas unless you ask me!! Especially the McPokemon one. I love that one, it's my best idea so far. 

======================================================================== 


	4. Default Chapter Title

~-Pokemon Adventurers' Tour-~ *By Articuno* www.pokemonisland.com.bi 

======================================================================== 

I forgot to mention this in the last few chapters: READ THE ONES BEFORE THIS OR YOU WON'T GET WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. OK, just to fill you in with a sentence: Ash and co. are going to the S.S Anne. And who is in the gang? Well, you'd better read the first few chapters or you won't get what I'm talking about. Please email me at articuno001@pokefan.com and please visit our site. We have positions available there right now. Please register your free email at Pokemonmaniacs.i-p.com!!! I just realized I have been overusing the farting element in the last chapter. And Team Rocket never appeared in it. Oh well. Is this too much crap? Have I told you enough stupid things? Ok, I know no-one's reading this anymore, so on with the story!!! 

======================================================================== 

"All aboard!" The person called. The author carried her bags up the gangplank and onto Titanic, ahem, S.S. Anne. 

"This is doom..." she muttered. 

======================================================================== 

Chapter Four: S.S Anne: The Unsinkable Ship-Part 1 

======================================================================== 

Misty, Ash, Alex, Lana, Ian, Tom and Angela sat in the waiting room of Port 7. 

"I hope the S.S. Anne won't sink like the last time it did when James' Magikarp evolved!" said Misty, reading the brochure. It said 

---------- 

***The S.S. Anne*** 

New and Improved! All fixtures made. Now sorted with classes! First, Second, and Economic! All classes include meals and unlimited toilet paper! 

Also guaranteed it won't sink! 

WELCOME ABOARD THE GRANDEST SHIP OF THIS TIME: 

~~~The S.S. Anne~~~ 

---------- 

"Hmm...so they're sorting it into classes?" said Lana, leaning over and reading the brochure. "What class are we in?" 

"Let's see..." Angela inspected her tickets. "Economic..." 

Before Misty had the chance to say she wanted first class, the intercom voice stated, "S.S. Anne is now boarding at Port 7. Repeat..." 

"Ok! Let's go!" Angela led her group over to the counter and handed the tickets to the man behind the counter. 

"Thank you, ma'am. This way, please!" the man guided them through an indoor gangplank, with pictures on the walls and pot plants. 

"Hmm...maybe third class won't be that bad..." said Misty. 

They were then guided down a long corridor and finally stopped at a door. 

"Here is your room, Room C134. Here is the key. Enjoy your stay aboard the S.S. Anne. We look foward to helping you." The man then left and headed upstairs again. 

"Angela? Are you staying in our room?" said Ash. 

"No...I've got my own room." Angela headed off to her room next door. 

"Ok...I've got the key..." said Ash. "Should we go in?" 

"What a stupid question. Should we go in?? Of course!" smirked Alex. 

Ash opened the door. He flicked on the lights. 

"I know this is third class...but I didn't think it would be _this_ small..." Ash ducked into a room the size of a fridge box with the room being made of tissue. 

"Ash, this is the room for our luggage." Ian pointed at the sign: 'Room C134 Luggage Compartment.' 

"This is _our_ room." said Lana, pointing to the room next to it. 

Ash opened the door. And behold, it was the room. There were exactly seven beds for them, with a play-pen in the corner, which said, 'Pokemon Play-pen.' 

"Wow! And I though this was bad...Third Class is already big! I wonder what first class would be like." said Misty. 

"Look! A Pokemon Play-pen!" said Lana, pointing to it. It was huge, taking up quite an amount of space. 

"Let's let our Pokemon out." said Tom. Soon the Pokemon were happily playing around in it. 

"Hmm...Can we do some exploring work?" asked Ian. "To get used to the ship of course." 

"Ok!" said Ash. "Let's go to the main deck!" 

"By the way, I thought Angela said we're meant to catch Pokemon here..." said Misty. 

"Who cares?" said Alex. "Let's get pampered!" 

When the door closed behind them and got locked, Brock was still shouting, "Let me out of the pen!!! I said I wasn't a Pokemon!!" 

-=* * *=- 

Ash, Tom and Ian looked around. It was huge. There were a whole line of shops and a swimming pool. But then Ash noticed a sign. 

"Hey, look!!!" called Ash. Tom and Ian came over. "'Catch all the water Pokemon you want with our Deep Sea Submerger! You get 30 Pokeballs and unlimited time! Remember your swimmers! Meet us at the bottom deck!'" 

"Water Pokemon?" Ian said in disgust. "But my fire Pokemon..." 

"C'mon!!! Mine are psychic. Who cares?" Tom grabbed Ian's hand and they all rushed to their rooms for their swimmers. 

-=* * *=- 

Misty sat down in the waiting room of the PokeSaloon. "Next, please!" said the beautician. Misty placed down her magazine and walked towards the lady on the manicure table. 

"Hello, sweetheart!" gushed the woman, who had green hair and HUGE green eyes. "Welcome to the PokeSaloon! Now, what colour would you like?" 

"Um...this one." Misty pointed to the colour. 

"Well, dear, shall we begin?" asked the woman. 

"Yes!" Misty was excited; it was her first manicure... 

-=* * *=- 

Ash, Ian and Tom went through the door. "Ash!!!" called Brock, from inside the pen. "Get me outta here!!!" 

"But the ship said no Pokemon are allowed to be running around freely without owner supervision," said Ash. "Unless you want to go to the Pokemon Daycare Centre at the main deck..." 

"Just get me out!" screamed Brock. 

"Bye, Brock!" Ash, Ian and Tom had got their swimmers and locked the door. 

"Not again..." sighed Brock. 

-=* * *=- 

The nails had finally dried. Misty stared at them in awe...they weren't the ones her sisters usually did for her, they were much more professional. 

"Here, sweetie, here's the price. Please pay for it at the counter," said the woman. 

Misty looked at the amount her manicure costed. Ouch, thought Misty. 

"Hey! Look over there!" said Misty, pointing to a spot behind the woman. 

"What?" the woman turned around and looked. "Yes, I know that the captain is sunbathing..." 

When the woman turned back around, Misty was gone. "Why, that little brat just ripped me off!" 

-=* * *=- 

Ash, Ian and Tom arrived at the bottom deck. They saw someone familiar. 

"Hey, Alex! Hey, Lana!" called Tom. "What are you doing here?" 

"To catch Pokemon!" said Lana. "You'd better pay for your Pokeballs at the counter." 

"By the way, where's Misty?" asked Ash, after they had paid. 

"She said she had to do something and that she'll be right back...Oh, here she comes!" 

Misty came up to them puffing and panting. She paid for her ticket and rushed straight up to the boat. 

"What's the rush, Misty?" asked Lana, concerned. 

"I...got...my...manicure for free...I kinda...stole it..." she gasped for air. 

They waitied for a little while before they finally boarded onto the Deep Sea Submerger. 

-=* * *=- 

Brock sat down next to Ash's Pikachu and sighed. Pikachu didn't seem to mind being trapped in such a pen. It was then Brock realized something: 

He was tall enough to escape. He got up and walked over the pen easily. He took his Pokemon and left. Brock recalled something about a Deep Sea Submerger. He just got there in time. 

-=* * *=- 

Alex looked out of the window into the deep blue sea. A school of Magikarps (!) swam by. A Gyarados glanced into their mirror and glared, then took off. The sea is just so dull, thought Alex. 

"Here is the PokeCola," said Tom, handing her a can. 

"Thanks..." Alex took it gratefully and glugged it down. 

"Hey look!" said Ash. "The green light's on! We can go now!" 

Ash, Misty, Lana, Ian, Alex and Tom went through a short tunnel and went through a suction thingie. Then the emerged into the sea with their tanks of oxygen, which they got when they paid for their tickets. 

"This is fun!" Ash said through the 'Underwater Talking System.' 

"Look! A Goldeen!" said Misty through the UTS. 

"It's mine!" said Ash. 

"No, it's MINE!" said Alex. 

"Mine!" screamed Ash. 

"No, I said mine!" screamed Alex. 

"It's mine." Ian simply took in the Pokeball that had captured the Goldeen when Ash and Alex were in the middle of strangling each other. Ash and Alex stared in horror as _THEIR_ Goldeen was taken by Ian. 

"Hey!!!" Ash and Alex lunged towards Ian. 

-=* * *=- 

Damnit! thought Brock. Forgot my wetsuit! But while I'm here anyway, I should try to get myself out of the PeopleBall. 

He looked out the window and saw Ash and Alex in a whirlpool, often extending their arms to hit the other's face. He sighed. They're having fun and I'm not. 

A man cloaked with a black cape, with only his mouth visible, sat down next to Brock. "Hello, young fellow." he said in a low voice. 

"Hi...Um...you're a sorcerer, right? Can you help me get rid of the curse of the PeopleBall?" said Brock. 

"Simple. I can always do that." said the man in black. "Here is the procedure to regain your freedom from outside the PeopleBall. First of all, take off your clothes, except for your underwear." 

"WHAT?!?! RIGHT HERE?!?!" screamed Brock. 

"Yes. You must be in front of a big crowd." Brock looked around. An old man was asleep, and a lady was behind the counter, cleaning it up. 

"Um...alright..." Brock took his clothes off, except for his undies, which had Officer Jenny imprints all over them. 

"Now, spin around three times singing 'Mary had a little lamb.'" instructed the cloaked man. 

Brock spun around while singing 'Mary had a little lamb.' By now, most of the people remaining on the ship were gathered around Brock, staring at his madness. Most of the people outside had their faces flattened against the portholes, all trying to gain the best views of Brock in his undies. 

"What do I do now???" Brock said, his face slowly turning into a tomato. 

"Now, do a dance. Any dance, just a dance." said the man. 

Brock slapped his forehead. He then did the macarena, with the people singing the song. 

"Now proclaim this to the whole room: "I'm the king of the world!" (from Titanic) -" 

"That's easy," said Brock. 

"-But only in the Pikachu language." he finished. 

"THIS IS ABSURD! I'M STAYING IN THE PEOPLEBALL!" shouted Brock. 

"Don't worry. This is the last step. This is how you say it, in Pikachuish: Pika Pika Pi Pikachu!" 

"Pika Pika Pi Pikachu..." muttered Brock. 

A beam of light shone on Brock and then he had a halo around him. Then the light vanished, with the people blinking in awe. The man was gone. 

-=* * *=- 

Ash and Alex stopped tearing each other and Ian apart, and stared through a porthole to see a beam of light shine on Brock. And Brock was Ash's...ESCAPEE POKEMON!!!! 

Ash ran, er, swam back to the entrance, through the suction, and went to where everyone was crowded. He looked at Brock straight in the eye. 

"Brock! How did you escape from the pen? Now I've got to put you back into the Pokeball, you naughty thing! You could've stayed in the pen!" said Ash. 

"Ha! Try to catch me!" Brock stuck his tounge out at Ash. Ash fumed, took out the Pokeball with the pink hearts on it, and threw it at Brock. 

"POKEBALL, GO!!!!!" yelled Ash. 

The Pokeball hit Brock on the head. "Ow!" yelped Brock, as a lump swelled up on his forehead. 

"Ha! I said you can't get me!!" said Brock. 

"Brock! You're human again!!!" Lana said, who had gone after Ash when he disappeared through the Suction. 

"Yeah!" said Brock happily. 

-=* * *=- 

The remainder of their time on the ship was spent swimming underwater with Brock inside cheering for them, in a cheerleader's uniform, complete with pom-poms and everything. 

Ash caught another Magikarp, in which he already caught a whole school of (see Chapter 1). And another, and another, and another. 

Lana had caught a variety of Pokemon, including a Goldeen, a Seaking, but a Gyarados she found had escaped.. 

Misty thought it was boring, having caught already nearly all the water Pokemon. But then she found a Tentacruel. She was overjoyed. Then she tried to catch it. It failed. She became underjoyed. 

Tom and Ian had failed to catch anything more. And Alex, well, she nearly drowned, and the lifeguards had to rescue her. She's in the first aid room counting sheep, actually, Tauroses. 

The day ended well, and now here comes the _TIME_ of the day...DINNERTIME! 

-=* * *=- 

The children went back to their room. They showered and changed into more their usual clothes for dinner. 

When they were dressed, Angela came into their room. She was in a ball gown, with gloves and a necklace. 

Suddenly, a piercing nose filled the air. Angela's whistle. 

"Alright, kids! Get into two lines. The rest of the tour group is outside!" she shouted. 

Soon the children paired up. Ash with Brock, Tom with Ian, and Alex with Lana. Misty was the nigel. Angela blew her whistle again, which made her lose her elegance once more. 

"No homosexuality please!! Pair up into male and female pairs!!!" she yelled. 

Finally, it was decided. Misty and Ash, Lana with Brock, Alex with Ian and Tom decided not to pair up with any girls. 

"Good." Angela blew her whistle again. "Into 2 lines! Ready, march!" 

-=* * *=- 

Two straight lines of Pokemon Trainers walked into the brightly lit dining hall. 

"Wow...it really is big!" said Alex. 

"Yeah..." said Ash. 

A waiter came up to them. "May I please have your attention! We'd like all the trainers to hand in their Pokemon to be looked after at the Pokemon Daycare Centre. They will be fed and supervised! Please hand in all Pokemon as we do not want them to destroy our dining hall." 

The children and Angela handed in their Pokemon to the waiter. He walked off and into a room connected to the dining hall. 

Another waiter seated them. "Wow!!!" said Lana. "I didn't know it was a buffet!" 

"Yum! So many types of food!!!" said Tom, rubbing his hands. 

"There is Cinnabar Fries." said Ian. 

"Yes!!" Ash jumped out of his seat. He grabbed his plate and ran to the buffet table, followed by all the other children. 

"Children these days..." muttered Angela, as the sudden rush of air died down. 

-=* * *=- 

Jesse and James crossed their legs and sat down, surrounded by millions of Pokemon. Jesse sighed. 

"Why did you ever have to enrol a job as to be pokesitters?!? This is making me lose my dignity!!!" said Jesse. 

"Calm down! The boss will give us a pay rise! Look at all the Pokemon we can get from the people who are dining!" said James. 

"Oh look! There's the twerp's Pikachu!!!" said Jesse, pointing to a Pikachu playing with a Squirtle and a Bulbasaur. 

"And look! Ash's Charizard!" James pointed to a Charizard snoozing in the corner. 

"Food's ready!" the cook said, opening the door with a whole pot of unknown substance. 

"Thank you!" Jesse took the pot and the cook left. 

"Alright, Pokemon! Time for your Pokechow!" said James, ringing a bell that materialized out of thin air. 

The Pokemon lined up to be fed. 

-=* * *=- 

Ash and the group sat down and chomped down their plate of food. Angela just stared at them in awe as some of the children (I won't mention who...) nearly ate their plates. 

"Mmm...This is FANTASTIC!" said Alex with her mouth stuffed with chicken. 

Tom sat down with a cup of 'Cream of Krabby' soup. He sat down and drank it. "I never knew that Krabby can be so yummy. I thought Pokemon were only for catching." he said with a mouth stuffed with soup. 

"Oh! You know how they said that our Pokemon are going to be fed, right? What are they gonna feed them?" said Ash, eating another plate of Cinnabar Fries. 

-=* * *=- 

Jesse was really, really angry. She decided to do this one more time, before she had to use her mighty force. 

"The plane goes into the hanger!" Jesse held the spoon up to Pikachu's mouth, while faking her patience. 

"Pika!" Pikachu crossed his arms and turned his back to Jesse. 

"Why you little [censored]!!! You'll be so sorry!! JAMES!!!!" screamed Jesse. 

"Yes, Jesse?" James came up with his baby-sitting uniform covered with the unknown substance that they had been feeding the Pokemon. 

"Hold him down!!!" said Jesse. James held Pikachu down as Jesse continued shoving down pieces of unknown substance. 

-=* * *=- 

"We now have a guest speaker today to talk to us about Pokemon!" said the emcee on the stage. Everyone turned to him. "He is the one and only..." 

All eyes turned to the stage. "Professor Oak!!!" 

Professor Oak came onto the stage surrounded by Officer Jennies in evening wear. Two of the identical ladies had their arms around his. 

"Good evening, ladies and gents. I'm Professor Oak speaking." said Professor Oak. The Officer Jennies simply surround him. "I'd like to start this evening by saying what wonderful food they have here..." 

"Professor Oak!" said Ash, standing up. 

"Ash! What brings you here?" said Oak, forgeting his speech. 

"I'm on a Pokemon tour..." said Ash. 

"Where's your Pikachu?" said Oak. 

"Um..." said Ash. 

-=* * *=- 

Finally all the Pokemon had been fed. Jesse and James plopped down and sighed. 

"Now let's gather them in a bag..." sighed Jesse. She went over to the Pokemon, who had gathered in circle, whispering about something. 

"Pokemon! There is alot of yummy food in here!" said Jesse, opening the bag. 

"Yeah! Lots of the yummy food you ate in there!" added James, not at all helpfully. 

"No way! That food was so gross!" sneered Pikachu. 

Jesse stared at Pikachu. "Since when did you start talking?" 

"None of your biz!" said Squirtle, who was right behind Pikachu. 

"Everyone! Evacuate!!! These are Pokenappers from Team Rocket!" ordered Pikachu, as all the other Pokemon ran out. Team Rocket ran after Pikachu outside. 

-=* * *=- 

Professor Oak was talking to Ash about the latest Pokemon he recieved from Gary when a stampede of Pokemon rushed out, followed by Team Rocket. 

"Ash!!!" Pikachu leapt onto Ash. 

"Pikachu!!!" Ash said, hugging Pikachu. Something odd tugged inside. "How come you can talk?"" 

"Too much MSG in the genetically modified food." said Pikachu quickly. 

"Can the other Pokemon talk?" asked Ash. 

"Yeah." said Pikachu. 

"AAAARRGGGHHHH!!!! Stop talking and let us do our motto!!" screamed Jesse. "Prepare for trouble!!!" 

"And make that double!" said James, who was right behind Jesse. 

"To protect the world from devestation!" 

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" 

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" 

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" 

"Jesse!!!" 

"James!!!" 

"Team Rocket blast of at the speed of light!" 

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" 

"Meowth! That's right!!" 

"Damnit! Not Team Rocket again!" Ash slapped his forehead. 

"Right! Hand over your talking Pikachu!" said James. 

"No way!" said Ash. 

"Everyone! Give me your Pokemon or you die!" screamed Jesse, holding a butter knife. 

"Yeah!!!" said James, holding a water gun. 

Everyone shrieked, then ducked down. The only people standing were Ash and Team Rocket. 

"Go, Arbok!" screamed Jesse. 

"Go Weezing!!!" screamed James. 

"Wait!!! I'll do this!" Ian stood up. He looked at his Arcanine, who was growling Tean Rocket, and yelled, "Arcanine, use your Fire Blast!!!" 

"Yes sir!" Arcanine ran over to Arbok. 

"I'll do this too!" Alex looked at her Pidgeotto. "Pidgeotto! Go attack Weezing!!!" 

"Right!!!" Pidgeotto and Arcanine stood facing Arbok and Weezing. 

"Pidgeotto! Use your quick attack!!!" said Alex. 

"I'm ready!!!" Pidgeotto flew up and head-bombed straight towards Weezing. 

"Arbok! Use your wrap attack!!" said Jesse, seizing the oppurtunity. 

"Let's see how you can _squeeze_ out of this!" said Arbok heading towards Arcanine. Jesse stared. So even her Arbok can talk. 

"Not a chance! Arcanine, use your fire blast!!!" said Ian. 

"Take this!" said Arcanine. He sent a blast of fire, which shot straight towards Arbok. It sent Arbok away. 

"Weezing!!! Smog!!!" said James. A heavy smog filled the air. The people ducked down and cough. 

"Pidgeotto! Gust it away!!" Pidgeotto flapped her wings and the smog was gone. 

Arbok finally got hold of Arcanine, and was squeezing it. "Help...me... somebody!!!" choked Arcanine desperately. 

"Iron Maiden! Go help Arcanine!" Lana instructed. 

"Outta my sight!" Geodude knocked Arbok away from Arcanine. 

"Pikachu, go!" said Ash. Arcanine, Geodude and Pidgeotto made way for Pikachu. 

"Let me end it...PIIIIKKKKAAA-CCCCHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!" screamed Pikachu, as Team Rocket blasted off. 

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!!" 

-=* * *=- 

Ash petted Pikachu. They were sitting on his bed in Room C134. It had been a long day. They planned to relax a bit more tommorow. 

"Team Rocket always blasts!" said Pikachu. 

"I know." said Ash, smiling. 

Misty came up to them with a talking Psyduck. "What? What?" Psyduck was saying. 

"You stupid duck. You'll never get anything, will you?" said Misty. 

Everyone finished brushing their teeth. Ash then switched the lights of and went to sleep. 

-=* * *=- 

Meanwhile, in the Pokemon Play-Pen. Most of the Pokemon had escaped from their Pokeballs. Bulbasaur stared out of port-hole. (Excuse me, they are a bit underwater, and this is third class. They have no windows here at the bottom, but instead, port-holes.) He sighed. "What a peaceful sea." 

"Yeah...I would like to go swim there, but..." said Squirtle. 

"This totally sucks." said Vulpix. "I hate getting my beautiful fur wet." 

"What? What?" said Psyduck. 

"Let's play hide and seek!" suggested Pikachu. "I mean, are we going to be staying here talking about the sea?" 

Suddenly, they saw a Gyarados open his jaws through the port-hole, revealing a huge, black hole. The Pokemon screamed. Togepi stayed there and giggled. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the Pokemon jumped into the beds with the trainers. Togepi stood there looking at Gyarados. 

"Hello, Uncle-Big-Mouth. How do you do?" said Togepi. 

-=* * *=- 

Ash woke up with Pikachu on his head, Squirtle under his armpit and Bulbasaur under the other one. Ash yawned, and stretched his arms, which woke Squirtle and Bulbasaur up too. 

"What the-" said Squirtle. 

"How come you're all on my bed?" said Ash. 

"A-a-a G-gyarados t-tried to EAT us!!!!!!!!" stammered Bulbasuar. 

"Gimme a break." 

The other Pokemon trainers woke up to, with some finding their Pokemon asleep on their beds. 

Ash smiled happily. "Does anyone want a game of Hide and Seek underwater?" 

"No..." said Alex, considering her bad experiences. 

"No...I mean the pool." said Ash. 

"I'm in." said Misty. 

Finally, after deciding that they couldn't bear to be called *chicken*, they all agreed to go. 

"Ok...at the pools at 3 pm." said Ash. 

Everyone synchronized their watches and took off to breakfast. 

-=* * *=- 

Misty sighed wistfully. Ahh...she thought. This is the life I never got back at the Cerulean Gym... 

"How do you feel, miss?" the lady was giving Misty a deep tissue massage. 

"Fine...thank you..." said Misty happily. 

Misty closed her eyes, and visions of Ash came up. She opened her eyes. No... this can't be...she thought. She closed her eyes again. Visions of Psyduck. "AHHHHHHH!!!" she screamed. 

"Did it hurt you, miss?" asked the lady, concerned. 

"Err...no..." Misty closed her eyes again. A vision of her not paying for her manicure. Damnit, she thought. 

"Well...Miss? You passed out slightly. Your massage session has ended. Please go and pay by the counter." said the lady. 

Misty got up and looked at her wallet. A few coins were in there. Uh oh...she looked at the lady in the counter. It was the lady that did her manicure. 

For a moment, the two stared at each other. "THEIF!! COME BACK!!" yelled the woman. 

"Ahh!" Misty ran off. When dreams come true...she thought darkly to herself. 

-=* * *=- 

Ash, Brock, Tom and Ian were at the door of the arcades. 

"Hey look!'Win free Pokemon!'" said Brock, pointing. Ash ran inside, followed by Tom and Ian. Brock was left standing as the cloud of dusk sank. 

"Ah...well...maybe I should go in too." Brock headed in calmly. 

-=* * *=- 

Lana sighed in pleasure. She turned over onto her stomach. She took another sip of her glass of juice as she caught up on her tan. 

"Ahh..." she mumbled. "This is life...Waiter! Another glass of orange juice here!" 

The waiter handed her an orange juice. 

"Well...I've got until 3 o'clock..." she sighed with pleasure. 

She looked at the deep blue sea where the sun made sparkles over it. The waves rippled over gently. Some birds were flying. 

"Hehe...this life never existed back on Cinnabar Island..." she said to her empty glass. 

-=* * *=- 

Alex licked at her cookies and cream flavoured ice cream. I never expected that a ship like this could house the best ice cream in the world. 

Nurse Joy of the S.S. Anne (why would the S.S. Anne have one?) sat next to Alex on the booth. She ordered strawberry ice-cream, like the colour of her hair (personally, I hate strawberry.) 

"Hello..." said Nurse Joy. "I'm Nurse Joy of the S.S Anne, cousin to the Nurse Joy of Vermillion City and sister to the Nurse Joy of Saffron City." 

"Um..." began Alex. "I'm Alex Poke-Verm of my hometown, cousin to my cousin and sister to no-one." 

"What's your favourite ice cream flavour?" asked the nosy Nurse Joy. 

"Uh...chocolate?" It sounded more like a question than an answer. 

"Mine is strawberry!" 

Why would I want to know what ice cream flavour you like? thought Alex. This Nurse Joy is a total wierdo. 

"Uh...I gotta go. Nice to meet ya. BYYYYEEEE!!!!" Alex flew out of the ice cream parlour. 

"Childen these days..." sighed Nurse Joy, who continued stirring her strawberry ice cream until it turned into liquid. Then she drank it down. 

-=* * *=- 

The door of the arcades opened. Out limped a badly bruised Tom, and a bandaged up Ash. Tom was leaning against Ian, who was helping him walk to out, and Brock was guiding Ash out. 

"Those guys took the Venonat I wanted!!!" yelled Ash, swinging a bandaged fist into the air, knocking down those who were nearby. 

"But you didn't have to fight over it!" said Brock, getting up from the floor. "Goodness, Ash, for someone who wants to be a Pokemon Master, you sometimes really are so stubborn." 

"Maybe I shouldn't have used Alakazam." muttered Tom, wiping a drop of blood from his nose. 

"It is now 3:00." reported Ian. They suddenly remembered that they were to meet at the pool. And now that they were late, they ran. More or less, Ian and Brock ran, but Ash and Tom limped. 

They made it to the pool at 3:01. Alex and Misty stood there with their hands on their hips. Lana sat there waiting for them. "What took you so long?" demanded Misty, whose arms were crossed. 

"What happened to you...and Ash, why is 'Fire Extinguisher' stamped on your forehead?" said Lana, getting up. 

Brock saw Lana and dropped Ash. "Damnit, Brock!" Ash rubbed onto his bandaged arm. 

"Hey, Lana, been catching up onto your tan?" said Brock, going into his I-saw-a-pretty-girl-and-she's-mine mode. 

"Uh...yeah..." said Lana. 

"Did you go into a fight?" said Alex, her hands on her hips. 

"Don't ask." Tom winced, having to move his bruised mouth. 

"Should we start the game?" said Misty. 

"I'm out." chorused Tom and Ash. 

"Let's just have our Pokemon do underwater battles." said Misty, knowing that she has the highest chance of winning. 

"Then Lana, me and Ian are out." said Brock. "Our Pokemon can't stand water." 

"Ok." said Misty. "One Pokemon each." 

Finally it was decided. Ash will use his Squirtle, Misty will use her Staryu, Alex will use her Farfetch'd and Tom will use his Abra. 

Brock, Lana and Ian sat stodd beside the pool. Lana was the judge. She looked at the Pokemon and their owners. She read out the rules. 

"Rule One: Owner must be in the water with the Pokemon. Rule Two: Only one Pokemon allowed. And um...that's all!" she said. 

"This is how the battle will go: Ash vs. Tom and Alex vs. Misty. The winners will verse each other. And may the best man...er, trainer, win!" said Brock. 

"Round One, Ash vs. Tom, FIGHT!" said Ian. 

Ash slid into the pool while Squirtle bombed in happily. The water was cold, despite the sun. "EEK!" Ash jumped straight out. He shivered slightly. 

"C'mon, Ash!" said Squirtle, tugging onto Ash's leg. "It's not _THAT_ cold." Squirtle finally managed to pull Ash fully in. Ash shivered a bit and managed to get used to the coolness of the water. 

"Ash! We'll now complete the battle...in the water!" said Tom, and he noddded to his Alakazam. 

Alakazam said to Tom, "So you want me to battle a little squirt called Squirtle?" 

Ash leaned over to Squirtle, and whispered, "That Alakazam there is underestimating you. Show him your power!" 

"Hehe...never underestimate the power of SQUIRTLE!" Squirtle swung a fist into the air, knocking Ash on one of his bandaged parts. 

"Careful, Squirtle..." winced Ash, holding his bandaged male bit. 

Most of the people had made their way out of the pool in order to watch the battle. They stood at the edges of the pool, trying to get the best views. 

Squirtle stood facing Alakazam. "Little Squirtle...I'd hate to tell you this, but you will lose." said Alakazam, as he disappeared. 

"Haha! You just don't know about me, the king of the sea!" Squirtle dove underwater. 

Alakazam soon reappeared above Squirtle, floating a bit in the air. Suddenly, Squirtle jumped out from the water, catching Alakazam off guard. He knocked Alakazam up into the sky. 

Alakazam flew up, then dropped back down. *SPLASH!* 

"Haha! Told you! I AM TRULY THE KING OF THE SEA!" Squirtle proclaimed, every few seconds banging his fist onto his chest. Squirtle then resubmerged and and disappeared underwater. 

"Alakazam! Are you ok?" said Tom, as Alakazam appeared in front of him. 

"Yeah...I'm alright..." Alakazam said faintly as the stars continued to orbit around his head. Squirtle, having taken the 'King of the Sea' title from Lapras, water-guned Alakazam in the face. Water spurted from Squirtle's mouth and went straight at Alakazam. 

"ARGGHHH!!!" Alakazam yelped as cool, rushing water sprayed against his face. 

"HAHA!!! TAKE THAT!" said Squirtle. 

"Noooo!!! Stop it! ARGHH!" yelped Alakazam, desperately trying to use his spoons to block the rushing water. He managed to use Psywave and divert the water's course. 

"AHHHHH!!!!" The water suddenly did a backflip and turned back towards Squirtle. The water continued to chase Squirtle until he dove underwater. 

"Not only am I the King of the Garbage Dump, but also King of the Sea!" laughed Alakazam triumphantly. "Now Squirtle, the Squirt, has fainted, no-one will be worthy to take over my reign!" 

"You did it, Alakazam!" said Tom, paddling up to Alakazam, who was sitting cross-legged in a meditation-like way on top of the water. 

Squirtle reappeared and sent the biggest blast of water (in the history of Squirtles) at Alakazam and Tom, which sent them flying back to the other end of the pool. "Take this, Garbage Dump King!" said Squirtle. 

Alakazam hit his head on a wall and fainted. Tom gained another bruise on top of his already bruised body. 

"Ash and Sqirtle wins!" said Brock, putting up a hand like a professional referee. Lana placed Ash's picture to the top of the tree graph. She took Tom's one off. Ian had rescued Alakazam and Tom out of the water. 

"The next battle...Misty vs. Alex." said Ian. 

Misty and Alex stood facing each other, glaring. Both of them being stubborn, (since when did we figure that out?) and both not wanting to lose to the other. Like those old western cowboy films. 

Misty took her cue. "STARYU, I CHOOSE YOU!!!" She held out a Pokeball. But, always at the best parts, disaster strikes. Like always, Psyduck chose that moment to come out of the Pokeball. 

"DAMNIT! PSYDUCK, GET BACK INTO YOUR POKEBALL!!!!" Misty held her head in fustration. 

"What? What did you say?" said Psyduck, holding his head like he always does. 

"HAHA! Easy victory! Go, Farfetch'd!" said Alex, smirking triumphantly. "And remember, you can only choose one! And it's Psyduck! So don't CHEAT!!!" 

Misty was totally annoyed. 

We are now in the middle of the Pokemon battle...what whould happen? Who will win? Find out in chapter five of the Pokemon Adventurer's Tour...S.S Anne: The Unsinkable Ship- Part 2! 

======================================================================== 

The author was currently playing Pocket Monsters 2. In other words, Pokemon Gold. She finally got her Houou, and finally defeated the Elite 5 (well, there are 5 of them...) She sighed. Now she couldn't get out of Cerulean City. 

She banged her head onto table. She sighed. Her eyes had little red lines running all over them. She hadn't had any sleep for a long, long time... 

She suddenly wished she was a Snorlax. 

======================================================================== 

Well...this is the long awaited Chapter 4! (Well...not too long.) And yes, I do have Pokemon Gold. Does anyone need help? Or can anyone help me? Well, I can help up to when you beat the Elite Four, er, Five and I can tell you where to go. And to the people who can help me: I can't get the radio upgrade thing and I can't get Snorlax out of my way!!! HELP!!! This is an EMERGENCY! Remember to read the next chapter...S.S.Anne: The Unsinkable Ship-Part 2!!! 

======================================================================== 

Pokemon Adventurers' Tour by Articuno (tm) 2000 www.pokemonisland.com.bi guardian_angel_annie@chickmail.com 

Send all fanmail and hatemail, death threats, pictures, ads, and anything Pokemon related (or any anime, actually) to my email address, as listed above. Please don't steal any ideas unless you ask me!! Especially the McPokemon one. I love that one, it's my best idea so far. 

======================================================================== 


	5. Default Chapter Title

~-Pokemon Adventurers' Tour-~ *By Articuno* www.pokemonisland.com.bi 

======================================================================== 

WARNING: This Chapter may be too absurd for normal minds to comprehend. And it contains too much humour, which may induce stomach pains. And for those who had a heart attack when the ship sunk in Titanic, I suggest you don't read it either. Please go and read the other chapters instead. 

======================================================================== 

Hi everybody! Welcome to the long awaited, exciting, intense, expensive, smelly...oops, I'm getting off track! Ok, welcome to the long awaited sequel of Chapter Four...presenting Chapter Five!!! Hehe...I hope everyone likes this! Remember to email me...yeah, I know you're annoyed, but I really like reading mail...at articuno001@pokefan.com and visit my site at www.pokemonisland.com.bi. Ok...I know you're annoyed...so...read the story now! Oh yeah, read the previous chapters or you won't have a clue to what's happening! 

======================================================================== 

The author smiled. She sat down and started typing. Suddenly, she noticed a pile of paper on her desk. As she looked closer, she noticed that it was her pile of papers to study for her exam tomorrow. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" She held her head and began typing faster than the speed of light. 

======================================================================== 

Chapter Five: S.S Anne: The Unsinkable Ship-Part 2 

======================================================================== 

"What? What?" said Psyduck. Misty screamed and held her head in total annoyance. "PPPPPPPPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSYYYYYYYYYYYYYYDDDDDDDDUUUCCCCCKK!!!" 

The force of her voice sent a huge wind. Most of the people finally let their hands off their ears to find that their hair was standing straight up. 

"Misty...calm down!" said Lana, rushing over to her. Her ponytail was pointing straight up to the sky. Misty was still panting with steam pouring out of her ears. 

"Wait...let...me...regain...my...voice..." puffed Misty, as her face slowly turned from red to pink, then back to her pale skin. 

Suddenly, a Nurse Joy with a pink moustache and her hair pointed to one end broke through the crowd and looked at Misty. 

"My oh my, you poor, poor girl!! You are about to lose your voice!" said Nurse Joy. 

"What?" croaked Misty. 

"The way you were shouting at the poor Psyduck..." said Nurse Joy. Her pink ice-cream moustache had melted and was dripping onto the floor. She pointed to a notable Psyduck whose eyes were wider than usual. 

"UM!!!!" said Brock, looking at Nurse Joy. "Round Two...Misty vs. Alex, fight!!!" Misty joined Psyduck, Farfetch'd and Alex in the pool. Then Brock joined Nurse Joy. Brock grabbed her hand and said, "Hi, my name is Brock, and I'm your number one fan! I also...blah, blah, blah..." 

Misty and Alex turned back to their glaring contest. Misty decided not to waste any more time, and said to Psyduck. "Hit your head." 

"What? Why?" said Psyduck. 

"JUST DO AS YOU'RE TOLD!!!" screamed Misty. Psyduck squeaked in fright, and began banging his head. 

Alex siezed the oppurtunity and said to Farfetch'd, "Farfetch'd! Go swim over to Psyduck and lick his head!" 

"Oui!" Farfetch'd swam over to Psyduck, who was banging his head against the wall. Farfetch'd began to lick his head. 

Misty gasped. "Where'd you learn that from?!?" 

"I learnt it from Ash. Hehe...that guy knows every trick to defeat you!" said Alex. (That's what happened in the Togepi episode when Bulbasaur licked Psyduck's head.) 

Misty turned to Ash. Ash gulped. Her finger made a line across her neck. In other words, it meant: You're dead. 

Farfetch'd was licking Psyduck's head while Psyduck was pounding it. "How do you feel?" said Farfetch'd. 

"Toppit! Toppit!!!" said Psyduck. Being the stupid duck he was, he couldn't say "Stop it!" properly. 

Farfetch'd had stuffed his onion sprig up Psyduck's nose (if he had one) and Psyduck was now crying his head off. Then Farfetch'd tickled him. And licked him some more. Psyduck couldn't bare it anymore and returned to his Pokeball. 

"Alex wins!" proclaimed Lana, now that Brock wasn't the referee. Brock had a whole puddle of saliva on the floor. 

"Heee Yaaa!" Alex did a hi-jump kick, slipped, and fell backwards into the pool. 

"PSYDUCK!!!!" Misty spat, as she felt yet another defeat. Her eyes suddenly had two bright flames in them. Psyduck clutched onto the edge of the pool as though it was the end of the world. 

"The championships round...Ash vs. Alex...FIGHT!" said Ian. 

"WAIT!" said Ash. "What's the motivation?" 

"Huh?" said Lana. 

"I mean, what do we get if we win?" said Ash. 

"Um...let's see..." Lana and Ian rummaged through their pockets. "Um...an empty Pokeball?" 

"But I won a whole year's worth at the Pokedance!" protested Ash. 

"Well...we've got nothing else..." mumbled Ian. 

"Well, I'm in. I'm not gonna chicken out like _some_ people!" smirked Alex. 

"Fine, I'n in, motivation or not!" said Ash. He hated losing, especially to a show-off like Alex. 

"This is our first battle, loser!" said Alex. 

"We'll see." said Ash. "Pikachu, I choose you!" 

"Huh? I'm not a fish! I can't swim!" said Pikachu. 

"Don't worry. You're super effective in water, and to birds!" whispered Ash. 

"Oh. Hehe...Alex is gonna LOSE!" said Pikachu. 

"Well...I'm still gonna keep Farfetch'd." said Alex. After all, he's my only swimming Pokemon, thought Alex. 

"Hiya Pikachu!" said Farfetch'd. 

"Uh...hi...Onion Bird..." said Pikachu. 

"Say, why do you have such long ears? You look like Bugs Bunny." said Farfetch'd. 

Pikachu was insulted. Who dares say he looked like the good-for-nothing, what's-up-doc saying, carrot-eating rabbit? Pikachu swam up to Farfetch'd. Without hesitation, Pikachu let of a wave of electricity. 

"Take my thunderbolt attack-PIIIIKKKKKKKKKAAAAAACCCCCHUUUUUU!!!!!" said Pikachu. 

"Arrgghh! You decieved me!!!" said Farfetch'd, as he blew off into the sky. He landed back into Alex's arms. Alex inspected him for wounds. 

"Farfetch'd! Ohmegoodness! You look like a roasted chicken!" said Alex worriedly. 

"Ash wins the finals!" said Alex. The crowds of people cheered and clapped. 

"Good on ya, Pikachu!" said Ash, giving Pikachu a high-5. Pikachu did the victory sign for everyone to see. 

"HAHA! How could I lose!" said Pikachu, jumping up and down for joy. Well, not for Nurse Joy, I meant the happiness joy. 

The S.S. Anne Nurse Joy inspected the injured Pokemon while Brock was behind her, making a whole mess of saliva on the floor. Alakazam had those curly lines in his eyes. 

"Send him to the emergency ward," instructed Nurse Joy. Brock stuck a sticker on Alakazam's forehead that said: Send to ER. 

Nurse Joy then inspected Tom, whose bruises were still clearly visible. Tom winced in pain every few seconds. 

"Send him to the emergency ward as well." Brock stuck another 'Send to ER' sticker on Tom's forehead. Tom winced again. 

Nurse Joy then looked at a Psyduck that was clinging onto her leg, with a certain redhead fuming at him, holding a butcher knife. "SAAAAAAVVVVVVEEEEE MEEEEEEE!!" wailed the Psyduck, now trying to climb up her leg. 

"Poor Psyduck. Send him to the psychiatric ward." Nurse Joy said while staring at him with sympathy in her eyes. "And send his owner too. Who would be so cruel to chop up a Psyduck?" 

Brock stuck the stickers on Misty's and Psyduck's heads which said: Send to Psy. Ward. 

Then Nurse Joy inspected the roasted Farfetch'd. She licked her lips, wiping a bit of her melted-strawberry-ice-cream-moustache. "Send him to the kitchen. He'll make a great meal. Roasted Farfetch'd for dinner!" 

Brock finally came to his senses. "Wait! It's Alex's Pokemon! Don't be so cruel!" 

And so, with Alex and Brock debating with nosy Nurse Joy of the S.S. Anne, Farfetch'd managed to get away and not become dinner. 

-=* * *=- 

Officer Jenny no. 7 entered Professor Oak's first class ensuite. Professor Oak jumped in surprise. He turned around from what he was doing. 

"Oh, it's only you, Jenny #7!" said Professor Oak. 

"Yes. _Only_ me." said Officer Jenny of whatever city she came from. Then she noticed what Professor Oak was doing. 

"What's that behind you, sir?" said Officer Jenny, pointing. 

A smile lit on the Professor's face. He paused for effect. Then he began a speech that he thought would mystify his audience. 

"After many years of research on Pokemon DNA, I have finally created the ultimate, the most powerful man-made Pokemon on earth." said Oak. "He is ten times more powerful than Mewtwo...he is the final word on man's fate. _He_ is the most powerful Pokemon on earth." 

"You said already that, sir." Officer Jenny pointed out, flatly. 

"Don't be so rude. Anyways, he is unique. The only one on earth bearing so much power. He contains the DNA of the most powerful, most rare, most magnificent Pokemon on earth. In turn, he has many pieces of power combined in him." said Oak. 

Officer Jenny no. 7 looked amazed. Oak began listing what DNA was in his 'Ultimate Pokemon'. "He has the ultimate combined power of Lugia, Houou, Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno, Mew, Mewtwo, Metapod, Kakuna and the ever-so-powerful Magikarp." 

"WOW!" said Officer Jenny. "Is he inside that machine, then?" She pointed to his fridge. 

"Yes. He chops, he kills, he destroys entire cities in one blow!" said Oak, making a big show. "He slices...he dices....and he makes CREAM OF KRABBY SOUP!!!!!!" Professor Oak laughed evilly. 

"WOW!!!!!" Officer Jenny was even more amazed, if that was possible. "Can I see him?" 

"I'll let you see him...a special thing just for you." said Oak. The fridge automatically opened, as though it listened to Oak's commands by telepathy. "Presenting the first man-made killing machine... behold my Pokemon... BANDAGE, the no. 251st Pokemon!!!!" 

Out from the fridge popped out a Bandage with stick figure legs and arms. He was about 10cm (3 inches) tall. It came out from the fridge and walked to Officer Jenny, carrying an extra tiny water pistol in his stick figure arms. 

"Oh, hi everyone!" it chirped out cheerfully. "I'm the Professor's almighty Pokemon!" 

Then Bandage saw a tiny fly. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" He ran up Officer Jenny's dress. Officer Jenny screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" 

Officer Jenny leapt onto Professor Oak's bed, crumpling his very important files. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" yelled Professor Oak. "My pics of Nurse Joy in a bikini!!!!" 

Professor Oak suddenly woke up from his dream. He had sweatdrops all over his face. He looked around his ensuite. All was peaceful. There was not a killing machine Pokemon called Bandage that was scared of a fly. He sighed in relief. 

"That's it...no more beer before my afternoon nap..." Peofessor Oak told himself. "And no more before bedtime." 

He got up, changed, and went to the dining hall to have dinner. 

-=* * *=- 

Ash was celebrating his victory while Alex, Tom and Misty were clebrating their release from the so-called on-board hospital. 

"Eww...that Nurse Joy is mentally retarded!" said Misty, making a disgusted face. "She didn't take us to the hospital, she took us to her bedroom!" 

"And then she started to tell us to sing songs for her or she'll kill us with her lingerie." said Alex, who had a shade of sickly green on her face. Like when someone gets seasick. 

"Then we saw Jigglypuff. She sang for Nurse Joy, who was actually male, and we snuck off." concluded Tom. 

Brock took on a look of horror. "Ew, gross." said Brock. 

"Don't worry, now they took her, er, him, off the boat and he's being transferred to Vermillion City's hospital. What was his real name again?" said Lana. 

"Giovanni." said Ian. "He intended to take the Pokemon off them but went insane due to his love for Nurse Joy. He probably realized that he loves her too much and forgot about robbing them at the last moment." 

Ash suddenly spewed out his fried chicken. "Eww...a male being a transexual and impersonating Nurse Joy...and then intended to rob you...yuk..." said Ash. 

Professor Oak came up to them, with sweatdrops all over his forehead. "Hi, Ash!" 

"Hi, Professor Oak!" said Ash. "What's with the sweatdrops on your face?" 

"Are they still here? Oh, nothing." said Oak, wiping them off. He changed the subject. "What happened to your friends here???" 

Misty's eyes were as wide as Psyduck's, Alex's face was green, and Tom looked emotionless. "They were about to be, er, enslaved by a fake-o Nurse Joy." Ash said, leaving out most of the details. What Professor Oak doesn't know won't hurt him, thought Ash. 

"Oh! I didn't know Nurse Joy was popular enough to have impersonators." said Professor Oak. 

Angela suddenly came up to them, and saw Professor Oak. She smiled. "You must be Professor Oak! You're my hero! I hear that everyday, you make amazing discoveries on Pokemon...for example, the killing machine, Bandage!" 

Professor Oak blinked. Was he hearing right??? 

"What's the matter, Professor?" Ten Officer Jennies came up and snuggled against him. 

"Uh...nothing," he glanced nervously at Officer Jenny no. 7. 

"Why are you staring at me like that for???" she said. 

"Uh...nothing," said Professor Oak again. 

-=* * *=- 

Since it had cooled dramatically by nightime, Ash decided it was too cold for his Pokemon to stay inside their Pokeballs. Ash let Bulbasuar, Squirtle and Pikachu (well, uh-duh!) onto his bed for the night. (Pidgeot and Charizard are too big for the end of the bed.) 

Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Pikachu sat on the end of his bed, chatting quietly. 

"Hehe...we're lucky to have a trainer who cares about our living conditions inside the Pokeball!" said Squirtle. 

"Yeah..." said Bulbasaur. "I'd hate to spend the night inside the Pokeball!" 

"Me, too." said Pikachu, shivering slightly. 

"Ash, are you letting your Pokemon out?" said Brock. 

"Yeah!" said Ash. "I care about my Pokemon." 

"Fine! I'm letting mine out too!" 

Soon the whole room was filled with assorted Pokemon sleeping on their respective owner's beds. 

"Good night, everyone!" said Alex's Pidgeotto, as she flew over and switched off the nights. 

-=* * *=- 

Pikachu curled between Bulbasaur and Squirtle, under the blankets at the end of the bed. They were telling horror stories and giggling. 

"Ok, my turn!" said Squirtle, and Pikachu made a small electric glow that illuminated Squirtle. "This is a story one of my friends from the Squirtle Squad told me. It's called 'The Horrible Trainer that Farted into the Air.' Ok, this is how it begins..." 

Squirtle continued with the story when Bulbasuar smelt something with his extra-sensitive nose. 

"Phew...something stinks..." he said. "Can you smell it?" 

Squirtle and Pikachu sniffed into the air. "Eww...Ash's stinky feet!!!" proclaimed Squirtle. 

The Pokemon giggled. 

Suddenly, the source of the smell jerked, and the blanket was lifted off them. They pretended to be asleep. 

"Wake up!" Ash screamed. He was still in his pajamas and waving his arms up and down. Noises like whistles and screams could be heard in the background. 

Pikachu jumped onto Ash's head, and Squirtle and Bulbasaur leapt onto either shoulder. 

"What's the matter?" said Pikachu. He turned around to see other Pokemon on their owner's shoulders and heads. 

Angela rushed into their cabin, along with the rest of the tour group. 

"THE SHIP IS ABOUT TO SINK!!!!!!" she screamed. "LINE UP!!!" 

Our little group went into two rough lines and headed up to the main deck. 

They went to the stairs to find other people trying to get out as well. Parents and their children, Pokemon, and staff trying to calm the uproar. 

They finally arrived at the main deck. Ash saw someone familiar. 

"Professor Oak!!!" called Ash. Professor Oak, escorted by 10 Officer Jennies, walked over to him. "Ash!" 

"Professor Oak! You've gotta get out!!!" said Ash. "Quick, get into a lifeboat!" 

"Nah, no need." said Professor Oak. "I've got my speedboat with me." 

With that, he walked over to the speedboat where one Officer Jenny was preparing it for him. She had made velvet cushions and champagne. 

"Gotta go now, Ash. Good luck surviving!" said Professor Oak. He took went over to the speedboat, where the Officer Jennies were waiting. One of them drove the speedboat off as the others pampered him. 

"Strange. Professor Oak wearing a hawaiian shirt and khakis." said Ash. He was interrupted when Misty remembered something. "My Psy-, I mean Pokemon!!!" shouted Misty. She dropped her luggage and Pokemon and ran off back to the way they came. The others followed. 

"WAIT! You could die! And I'll be responsible!! Don't!!!" screamed Angela, grabbing onto Ash's hand. 

"I'll be alright! My Pokemon are too precious to lose. And if I don't come back, tell my mum I love her." said Ash. (This should be the moment when a sad song should be played.) Then he ran down to catch up with the others. 

Misty and the others had kindly waited for Ash. Ash took his Pokeballs from the dressing table. "Thanks for waiting." said Ash gratefully. 

"We won't die without you." smiled Misty. Ash froze slightly. "Just kidding." she added. 

Lana yelped. But of course, everyone had noticed. The water was rising rapidly. 

"Everyone!" shouted Brock through the panic. "Summon your Pokemon back into their Pokeballs and get your water Pokemon out!!" 

Everyone did just that when Ian raised another question. "What if we don't have any water Pokemon?" 

"Um..." said Brock, frowning. "Maybe Misty has some..." 

"I've only got Staryu and Goldeen, and the most they can hold are three. Even so, that is not enough." said Misty. The water was up to waist height. 

A lightbulb lit in Ash's head. The Magikarps!!! "I know! I caught lots of Magikarps, in the Viridian and Deep Sea Submerger. We can use them!!!" 

Everyone thought it was a smart idea. Everyone (Except for Ash, who has a Squirtle, and Misty, who has a Staryu) grabbed onto a Magikarp. Then Brock took out a rope and tied them together by the waists so they would not get lost. Then they set went out of the door, with Misty and Ash leading. 

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Misty was thrown back. A wave of water, shoved her back. Now the water was chest height. 

"QUICK! EVERYONE! THIS WAY!" shouted Ash, as Squirtle and Staryu swam around the door. The Magikarps followed. 

Then went past a long corridor, where the waves were getting higher and higher. "No! Dead end!" said Squirtle. "Hey, Staryu, swim back the other way!" 

Staryu and Squirtle turned, and now was riding on the waves instead of against it. "AAAACCCCKKKKK!!" said Squirtle. He had hit his head against the wall. 

"Squirtle! You bumped your head!" said a Magikarp. 

"Look! Some stairs!!!" said Pikachu. 

"What? Pikachu, how come you're still out?" Without hesitation, Ash returned Pikachu to his Pokeball, something that he didn't do for a long time. Pikachu, for once, was willing. 

"Let's go down!" said Misty. 

Squirtle, Staryu and the group of Magikarps swam down the stairs, and into a cargo hold. (The door was originally locked, until the water pushed the way through. Also, that's were the hole in the ship is.) 

"Hey...how come there are those hand-prints on that carriage?" said Lana. She pointed to an 1800's carriage which had a hand-print smeared on it. (Hehe... _THE_ scene from Titanic...) 

"Forget it." said Tom. He noticed a light that was turned on in the far end of the cargo hold. "Hey, there are some people there!" 

Squirtle and Staryu swam there to find 3 people inside. Two sailors, and the captain. One of the sailors were gagged and tied up. The water was up to their necks. 

"Chirldren!!! GET OUT OR YOU WILL DIE!!!!!" screamed the captain. 

Brock then explained why they were here. "We're trying to help you save this ship and the lives. Also, we want to know the cause of this." 

The captain explained why their ship was sinking. "Phillip," The captain pointed to the gagged man, "decided to fart right here in the cargo hold. That blew up the two metre tall hole there." The captain pointed to the wall behind him. Or what used to be the wall. 

"We'd better fix that hole!!!" said Alex. 

"How?" said Lana. 

"We stick on pieces of metal!" she said. 

"How?" said Tom. 

"With SUPERGLUE!!!" she shouted, as a spotlight shone on her. 

"No, with nails." said Ian sensibly, as the spotlight on Alex disappeared. 

"Well, there are peices of metal here..." said the Captain. The group began to work on sealing up the hole. 

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!" screamed Lana. She looked at her red hand in pain. 

"What happened?" Brock was the first one to be by her side. He sighed. "Did you hammer your hand _again_?" 

"Yeah..." She winced. 

Ash and Misty were arguing about something, as they always did in this fanfic. Then Misty swung her hammer, which landed a blow on Ash's head. 

"Ow." said Ash, rubbing his new sore. 

"HAHA!!! Take that!!!" Misty crowed triumphantly. 

"Well, take this!!!" Ash took a forty-tonne trout that entered through the whole and whacked Misty. 

"OW!!!" shrieked Misty. 

"What a cute couple." smirked Alex. Everyone had stopped work to watch the 'cute couple' argue. 

"So? What about you and Ian?" sneered Misty. Alex stopped smirking. 

"Ok, ok, everyone, get back to work!" said Brock, cutting through the argument. And finally, peace was restored. And the work was finished. 

"YAY!!!!" yelled Lana. "WE DID IT!!!!" 

"The water is still up to our neck." pointed out Ian. 

"Damn." said Alex. 

"At least the ship didn't sink, thanks to me!" said Misty. 

Everyone glared at her. "Oops!" 

They all ran up to share the good news. Then they saw the form of Angela lying there on the ground. 

"ANGELA!!!" said Ash. "Are you alright???" 

One of the kids from the tour group came forward. "She had a heart-attack coz you didn't come back." 

"Oh." said Ash. 

Then an iceberg came into view. Ash screamed. Lana screamed. Misty screamed. Alex screamed. Tom screamed. Angela screamed in her unconsiousness. Brock drooled. And Ian remained calm. 

"Charizard! I choose you! Go melt that ice-berg!!!" Ian threw a Pokeball. Charizard came out. However, he was nothing like Ash's Charizard. 

"Hiya Ian! How's it doing today?" he said cheerfully. Ash stared in envy and awe. 

"Can you melt the iceberg?" asked Ian. 

"Sure!" It sent a blast of fire towards the oncoming iceberg. It roasted a few people along the way. 

They were finally safe. 

-=* * *=- 

Ash and co. stumbled back into Room C134 after being deprived of their beauty sleep to save the people on the ship. 

"What superheroines we are..." murmured Lana, reaching for the doorknob. She was too tired and slumped on it. She nearly fell asleep if Ash did not open the door. 

BOOM!!!! A flood of water rushed out the door, soaking those who were in its way. 

-=* * *=- 

It was dawn. Although they could not see it, (I mean, their room looks out to a porthole!) they knew it was. But they needed their sleep. 

"RRRRRRiiiiiisssssseeeee and sssshhhhhiiiiiinnnneeee!!!" sang a feminine voice. It was Angela, coming to wake them up. Then she noticed something that no one would want to see. (Unless, of course, you were a perv.) 

The boys were sleeping naked. And the girls only wore their undergarments. Angela's face turned red before she screamed. Which, in turn, woke up the whole ship. 

"What-what is it...Angela...it's only 11:00." muttered Misty, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Then, she, too, noticed she was only wearing two pieces of clothing. Her singlet and undies. 

"AAAAAHHHH!!!!!" screamed Misty, hiding under the covers. "WHICH OF YOU PERVERT BOYS RAPED ME?????" 

Brock stood up. "Hey, who wants to rape you?" Then he noticed he was naked. He sat back down and hid under the covers while Lana tried to wipe the drool from her mouth. 

Then everyone took the caution to check if they had clothes on. None of them did. 

"ALRIGHT?!? WHO RAPED ME?" they said to each other. 

-=* * *=- 

In a dark, secretive corner of the ship, the form of a lady with a hat and a dress on came into view. A spotlight came on and it was revealed to be Nurse Joy sitting on a cargo box. However, she was not alone. 

"Good job, Jesse, good job, James." said Nurse Joy. The voice was feminine but definitely had a male kinda tone. "Thank you for taking off Ash and the kids' clothes while they were asleep." 

"Thank you boss." said Jesse. It was now clear that Giovanni had escaped from the Vermillion City Hospital. 

"Now I can have them all to myself for tonight!!!" said the Nurse, who we all know is Giovanni in disguise. Her eyes had turned into hearts. 

"Why are you dressed as Nurse Joy anyway?" asked James, partly out of curiosity and partly out of being plain nosy. 

"Because I love, ahem, none of you biz. So get lost." said Nurse Giovanni. 

"Can we have our pay?" asked Jesse, somewhat nervously. 

"Fine. I'll even pay you extra for overtime." said Nurse Giovanni. 

Jesse and James took the money and ran off. 

"The Boss is turning into a wierdo." said Jesse, once they were out of earshot of the insane Giovanni. 

"Yeah. Doing erotic stuff, having a face-lift and sex change just for his love, I mean, to be like Nurse Joy." said James. 

"Our Boss is turning into a wierdo!" said Jesse, shuddering. 

-=* * *=- 

Everyone on the ship clapped as the heroes and heroines of last night's chaos came on stage. They had all gathered here to honour their heroes. 

"...and now, here comes our heroic children! Please give them a round of applause!!!" announced the captain. 

Ash and co. entered the stage formally dressed, and walking very tightly. The President, (not of any country, but of Pokéballs Co.) shook each of the kid's hands and handed them a trophey and a '10 Free Pokeballs for every 20 Pokeballs you buy' voucher. They accepted it, as the captain continued his speech about last night. 

"The incident occureed last night when a sailor, Phillip, farted and released a powerful stench that dissolved a hole in the cargo hold, which let in the water. Phillip is now under police hold. While the ship was sinking and everyone was panicking, these heroes came in and sealed up the hole, saving the ship." 

The people clapped and continued. "Phillip is in the Vermillion City Pokemon Centre, going under extensive research in the laboratory by the Nurse. They are investigating why his fart could be so powerful." 

-=* * *=- 

Giovanni, looking like Nurse Joy except for his tiny eyes, stared at the ceiling. "...I only did that because I loved her so much!!! And..." 

The psychiatric doctor sighed patiently. Nurse Giovanni had said that for a million times already. 

Giovanni smiled sweetly, and then laid back onto his couch-thing in those wards and continued his speech. 

"And the way she used to smile at my Pokemon, oh, I would just faint!!! And..." 

Well, looks like he got caught again. -=* * *=- 

Jesse and James ran into the Team Rocket Headquarters (the 8th Gym), knowing that their boss Giovanni was taken into the psychiatric ward at the Vermillion City Hospital. 

"YYEEEEEEHHHAAA!!!" Jesse did an unsuccessful cartwheel across the stadium. She landed on Meowth, who was also screaming in delight. 

"Yeah! Finally the boss is gone! We will now have the Rocket HQ to ourselves!!!" said James, jumping on top of Jesse, who was on top of Meowth. 

Meowth grinned. He was just glad that Giovanni was at Hospital and now that had Team Rocket under their rule. 

"Let's go sit in the boss's chair!!" Jesse got up and ran to where Giovanni used to sit. 

James and Meowth followed her. James landed on Jesse, who was already sitting there, and Meowth landed on James. 

Then someone coughed, and it was neither Jesse, James or Meowth. 

"Ahem! Will you three brats please get off my lap, for I am a lady and you are blocking my view from the TV!!!" said someone. 

Jesse, James and Meowth jumped off. They turned around to see who had said that. 

She was a lady, yes. She had a short, straight fringe and a long straight hair that was brown. She also had brown eyes. She was wearing a purple jumper and a long black dress. 

Altogether, she looked like a young witch. 

"WHO ARE YOU, SITTING ON MY SEAT?!?" shouted Jesse, angry that someone would take over the spot she longed for all her life. 

"I am Gianni, sister of Giovanni. And I am the new Team Rocket Boss." Gianni smiled a wicked smile. James and Meowth shrunk back. 

But Jesse raved on. "Oh yeah? Then I am Priscilla, Queen of the Desert!" 

"How dare you defy the boss! You shall feel my wrath! Go Ninetails!" 

"Oh yeah? You think I can't say that? Go Arbok!" 

Arbok and Ninetails stared at each other. Ninetails growled at Arbok. "Nine..." 

"Whaddaya think you're doing, sending me out to that Ninetails!" said Arbok. He was still under the spell of the Msg food. He returned to his Pokeball. 

"I said you will feel my wrath." Gianni returned to her seat, which was formerly Giovanni's, and petted Ninetails, who was seated where Persian used to be. 

"Where's the boss's Persian?" Meowth hissed to James. Meowth had the wonderful thought of having all the milk to himself. 

"I think he's there." James pointed to the dark corner on the other side of the room. Persian had a chain around its neck (he was chained to a post) and was giving them a pathetic look. 

Meowth smirked proudly at it. 

"Well, well." said Gianni, folding her hands and smirking at Jesse and TR. Ninetails smirked at Persian and Meowth. "You are the group that always gets beaten up by a l'il kid named Ash." 

"Actually, the kid has dumb luck." corrected Jesse. 

"Giovanni left me a note telling me to keep an eye on you. And I will." Gianni smiled a very sinister smile. 

-=* * *=- 

Angela led the group off the ship. They had finally arrived at Cinnabar Island. 

"Well, here we are. Cinnabar Island." proclaimed Angela. 

"WOW!! So many shops!" said Alex. 

"Ahh...back at our hometown..." said Lana. She smiled at Ian. 

Our group are finally in Cinnabar Island for some serious shopping!!! What will happen now? They need relaxation after their stormy trip on board the S.S. Anne. What will happen? Find out in Chapter 6 of P.A.T: The Cinnabar Disaster! 

======================================================================== 

The author just sighed in happiness at the thought of Chapter Five being finished. 

======================================================================== 

Well, sad to say this everyone! P.A.T might be ending soon. But the good news is...that will make way for P.A.T II!!! P.A.T II will be about life after the Pokemon Adventurers' Tour...30 years later. Yes, that's right, the FUTURE!!!!!! Well, I won't say anymore so you won't get spoiled. These are one of my rare ideas! Remember to visit my site  and email all comments to me at articuno001@pokefan.com. Well, that's all, folks, just hang on till Chapter 6 comes out. And then the next Chapter, Chapter 7. Bye! Gotta read 'em all, P-A-T! 

======================================================================== 

Pokemon Adventurers' Tour by Articuno (tm) 2000 www.pokemonisland.com.bi articuno001@pokefan.com 

Send all fanmail and hatemail, death threats, pictures, ads, and anything Pokemon related (or any anime, actually) to my email address, as listed above. Please don't steal any ideas unless you ask me!! Especially the McPokemon one. I love that one, it's my best idea so far. 

======================================================================== 


	6. Default Chapter Title

~-Pokemon Adventurers' Tour-~ *By Articuno* www.pokemonisland.com.bi 

======================================================================== 

Yes, I know, you're all excited that P.A.T 6 is out! Please send me all ideas at articuno001@pokefan.com!And rememeber to visit our site at www.PokemonIsland.com.bi!!! Thanks to all those who visited! Enough crap!! Onto the story!!! 

======================================================================== 

The author sat down at her desk and rubbed her hands gleefully. Haha! This will be the future of P.A.T!!! She drew a girl, another girl, then another girl, and yet one more girl. 

"Hmm. I never realized that all the boys a draw looked like girls." 

======================================================================== 

Chapter Six: The Cinnabar Disaster! 

======================================================================== 

Cinnabar Island had finally built a big shopping centre (like Celadon City) to accomodate the needs of all the tourists that go there every year. 

Currently, our little group was standing in front of the big shopping centre. 

"Well..." Angela turned to the group of tenpins who were standing there. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!" 

With that, she marched defiantely into the huge doors of the shopping centre. 

The group shrugged at each other and walked in. 

Inside, Angela was waiting for them. "Kids, please meet back here at 4:30. We will be going to the Pokemon Research Lab here to study a bit about Pokemon." 

The kids rushed off, eager to see all the sights. Angela was left standing in a gust of wind. "Kids..." she mumbled, shaking her head. 

-=* * *=- 

Ash, Ian and Tom stood at a doorway. 

"Cool!" said Ash, pointing at the sign on top of the gigantic, wooden doors. "A Pokemon Battling Arena!" 

"Not again!" said Tom, slapping his head. "Always going for battles." 

"Maybe we should see the sign there." said Ian in the matter-of-fact way he always does. 

"Hmm..." said Ash, inspecting the sign. 

-------------------------------------- 

Are YOU a fit to be a POKéMON MASTER? *** 

Test out your skills here! Win prizes! 

Spectators: $5. Competitors: $10. 

All prizes won!! All winners win this prize: A female PIKACHU!!! 

Are you game? Then enlist yourself! 

Conditions: 

1) Only three Pokemon per trainer. 

2) No potions are to be used. 

3) The first person knocked out loses. 

-------------------------------------- 

"Hehe, Ash. Are you game? Of course not!" laughed Tom. 

"Yes, I am! I'll show you!" Ash marched in, looking determined, with Ian and Tom trailing behind him. 

-=* * *=- 

Alex and Misty picked around the aisles and aisles of Pokemon accessories at the PokeParidise. 

"Oh, look at this!" said Alex. "This is pretty cute!" 

Misty went over to Alex. "Wow! A Pink Pokeball! Gimme that!" 

"Nup! I found it! It's mine!" said Alex, who couldn't help smirking. 

"Well, look what _I_ found." said Misty with a lot of dignity. She held up her leash. 

"What's that for?" said Alex. 

"For Psyduck!" 

-=* * *=- 

Brock and Lana went into the small, dingy shop at the back of the mall. A lady with a crystal ball sat at the end of the long and dark shop. "Are you Madame Joy? Maybe you should have introduced yourself first." said Brock. 

"Ooh, so, so soooorrry. I am Madame Joy, ze fortune teller! Hoo sould ah begin with first?" 

"Um...maybe us both? Can you also tell us the futures of our friends too?" said Lana. 

They sat down and then Madame Joy began a wierd chant. Then she looked at the crystal. 

"Oh powerful crystal, oh magical crystal, tell us ze future!!!" said the fortune teller. She finally got a vision and inspected it. 

"Hmm..." she said. 

"What is it?" asked Lana. 

"Oh no! I fear that yer friends, l'il Misty and l'il Alex are in great danger! Zhey are currently getting bashed up at ze PokeParadise!!!" gasped Madame Joy. 

"We'd better save them!" Lana and Brock jumped up and ran off to the PokeParadise. 

"Wait! Ye haven't paid muh! Come back, theives!" shouted Madame Joy, taking off and running after them. 

-=* * *=- 

Ash paid for his competitors pass and Ian and Tom paid for their Spectator's pass. They entered a huge indoor stadium packed with a massive audience and quite a group of competitors. 

"See ya soon, Ash. Break a leg." Tom gave him the thumbs up. 

"Good luck, Ash," echoed Ian. 

"Thanks." Ash made his way to the back door, while Ian and Tom went to the seats. 

Ash looked around the locker room. It was empty. He knew he was first, since his name started with A. He put his bag in a locker and took out two Pokeballs. 

"Squirtle, Bulbassaur, go!" The Pokeballs shot out two red beams of light, and the two beams turned into the shapes of Bulbasaur and Squirtle. 

Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder. 

"Hey, guys!" said Pikachu. 

"Oh, hi, Pikachu!" said Squirtle. "What's up?" 

"We're selected to be in a battle against some other people!" said Pikachu. 

"Cool!" said Bulbasaur. 

The speakers at the top of the room suddenly came to life. "Round one begins, with Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town against Ivy Saur of Amazonia. Will everyone please be seated as these two battling trainers make their way into the battling arena." proclaimed the speakers. 

"Well, guys, that's us." said Ash. He walked out the door and the Pokemon followed him. 

-=* * *=- 

Misty and Alex stared timidly at the bunch of crooks that had just got hold of PokeParadise. 

"Hand over your money, kid." said one of them, who had a nasty scar down his face. 

"I-I d-don't h-have a-any m-money..." stammered Misty. 

"M-me n-neither..." stuttered Alex. 

BONK!!!!! Someone hit the thug's head and he toppled towards them. CRASH! The floor shook with a rumble. 

A Geodude with a pink ribbon tied to it came up to them. 

"Hey, get outta here." she said. 

"Oh! You're Iron Maiden, right?" said Alex. 

"Yeah." said the Geodude. 

"You're not gonna get away with killing our boss." said a thug, whose hair had green and blue streaks. 

"AAHHHHH!!!" Misty and Alex screamed, rushed out, and ran over to where Brock and Lana were waiting. Then the four of them took off. 

-=* * *=- 

Ash stood at the centre of the ring, with Pikachu, Bulbasuar and Squirtle behind him, like a little army. Across the ring stood a girl, about Ash's age, with hair tied like a fountain. Behind her was a Bellsprout, Oddish and a Tangela. 

"Well, Mr. Ketchum, your gonna lose!" shouted the girl across the ring. 

"We'll see about that, Miss Saur! Go Bulbasuar!" said Ash. 

"Go Oddish!" said Ivy. 

Oddish and Bulbasaur ran into the middle of the stage. 

"Bulbasuar!!!!! Use your Vine Whip!!!" said Ash. 

"Take this, Oddish!" said Bulbasuar, lashing two vines towards Oddish, and began whipping him. 

"Odd! Oddish!" cried Oddish in pain. It began sobbing. 

"Damn! I forgot it was only a baby! Oddish, return!" Ivy slapped her forehead and returned the crying Oddish into its Pokeball. "Go Tangela!" 

Tangela stood in the middle of the stadium, like a bush that hadn't been trimmed for years. 

"Bulbasaur!" said Ash, "Vine whip him now!" 

"Ha! Die like your Oddish did!" Bulbasuar sent out two vines towards Tangela. 

Tangela stared amongst its hair (ahem, leaves) and sent out two vine whips too. 

Bulbasuar and Tangela began a wrestling match using their vines. 

"WOW!" said the judge in the stand. "Looks like our two grass Pokemon are onto a wrestling match!!!" 

"Oh no!" said Ian. "Ash is gonna lose!" 

"Ian, he won't. He beat me... he'll beat her." said Tom. 

Suddenly, Tangela sent out yet two more vines and tied it around Bulbasuar. Then Tangela threw Bulbasaur to where Ash was. 

"AHHHHHH!" said Bulbasuar, landing on top of Ash. 

Ash thought up a plan quickly, holding onto Bulbasuar. If Bulbasaur, who has two vines, can't beat Tangela, then who could? Squirtle has no vines and neither does Pikachu. 

Then a lightbulb lit inside his head. 

-=* * *=- 

Brock and Lana looked to the left, where Madame Joy was standing there, pointing an accusing claw, er, nail, at them, and holding a wand. 

Misty and Alex looked to the right, where the gang of thugs were raising fists and guns at them. 

"Damn! We're stuck. One with magic and the other with guns." Lana whispered. 

"Prepare for trouble!" said a girl. 

"Make that double!" said a boy. 

As always, it was revealed to be Jesse and James of Team Rocket. 

Misty slapped her forehead. "They just had to show up when some thugs and a sorceress were after us!" 

"To protect the world from devestation!" 

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" 

"To denouce the evils of truth and love!" 

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" 

"Jesse!" 

"James!" 

"Team Rocket blast of at the speed of light!" 

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" 

"Ouch! Gianni, die!" 

Gianni, the new boss of Team Rock, had slapped Meowth for purring on her leg. Then she looked up and stared at them coldly. 

"I am Gianni of Team Rocket. I hear you are the kids that always beat them up." said the brown hair, brown eyed woman. 

She smiled coldly at them all, including Madame Joy and the thugs, and they all shuddered. 

-=* * *=- 

I know this is my last resort, thought Ash. But I have to give it a try, or I will lose to Ivy Saur. 

"Charizard! I choose you!" yelled Ash, using his *last resort*. 

Charizard came out of his Pokeball, and opened one of his eyelids at Ash. He glared at Ash. 

"Whad did ya call muh for, stupid?" snarled Charizard. Obviously, Ash's Charizard was nothing like Ian's Charizard. 

"I-I...Charizard! Pllleeeeassssseee! You gotta help me beat Ivy!!! You're a fire Pokemon and you can burn them to the depths of hell!" pleaded Ash. 

Charizard snorted, sending wisps of fire. "Ha! You are such a weak trainer that you can't beat her! Beat her yourself, don't use me!" 

"But, Charizard..." pleaded Ash once more. 

Another lightbulb lit inside Ash's head. Aha! Maybe if I copy Tom's idea, it might work, thought Ash. Tom said that if you plead to your Pokemon, they think that they're the best and you need them. But if you insult them, they would think that you think they're not worthy. It might not work, but... 

"Hey, Charizard!" called Ash. 

"Yeah, what, dimwit?" said Charizard. 

"You just don't want to fight coz you know you can't beat a Tangela! I knew it! I was training a *CHICKEN* all along!" teased Ash, sticking his tounge out. 

"WHAT?" roared Charizard. "I'll show YOU!!!" 

Charizard, instead of heading towards Tangela, headed towards Ash. 

Oops, wrong idea. It did not work on Charizard after all, thought Ash, running around the stadium with Charizard after him. 

"WOW! Ash Ketchum's Charizard is chasing his owner!" said the commentator. 

Ivy, on the other side of the stadium, shook her head, muttering, "How does that kid actually _TRAIN_ Pokemon?" 

Yet another lightbulb lit inside Ash's head. 

"Ha! I knew you were too0 scared to chase Tangela, so you had to chase me!" yelped Ash, as another flame struck his bum. Charizard continued flying after him, every few seconds sending flames towards Ash. 

"I'll show you I'm not a chicken!" Charizard turned around and headed towards the bored looking Tangela. 

It was a surprise attack. Tangela did not expect it, after being so bored with Charizard chasing Ash. 

Tangela saw a shadow go over him, and looked up. "Tan-tang!" he yelped in fright. 

"TAKE THIS!" yelled Charizard, landing on top of Tangela. 

><_KA-BOOM!_><

Charizard got up, revealing a blob of green matter. 

"Tangela!!" shouted Ivy, picking up Tangela, or what was remained of Tangela, into her arms. "You killed him!" 

"Well," snorted Charizard, "No-one told Tangela to sit where _I_ want to sit." 

"Tang-tangela..." said Tangela feebly, moving a bit of his blob. (I'll keep that in mind when I fight next time.) 

"Tangela, return." said Ivy. She looked at her last Pokemon. "Bellsprout, go!" 

-=* * *=- 

Misty, Brock, Lana, Alex, the thugs and Madame Joy looked with fright at the three, no, _four_ Team Rocket members, standing on the stage with the spotlight on them. 

"Let's attack 'em!" said a thug. "We must unite against evil!" 

"I thought you were evil too..." muttered Alex. 

"Well," snarled one of them. "We don't go around stealing everyone's Pokemon!!!" 

"Alright, alright, you're half evil." Alex shook her head. 

"I challenge you losers to a Pokemon one-on-one battle! If I win, I will take all your Pokemon!" said Gianni, holding a Pokeball with the other TR Members backing her up. 

"Alright! I'll take this match! _BUT_, what if _I_ win?" asked Lana. 

"We'll leave." said Gianni simply. 

"Hey! That's not fair! How come you get to keep my Poke-" protested Lana. 

"Go, NINETAILS!!!" shouted Gianni, chucking her Pokeball. 

"Alright! Go ONIX!!!!" yelled Lana, chucking another Pokeball. 

"Nine..." said Ninetails, snarling at the much more massive Onix. 

"Die, Ninetails..." growled Onix. 

-=* * *=- 

Bellsprout looked at the looming Charizard. 

"Bells?" said Bellsprout. 

"So you want me to defeat this puny little Bellsprout, huh?" asked Charizard. 

"Uh, don't underestimate it..." said Ash. 

"Easy," Charizard sniffed, sending a fire on Ash. 

"Just get it..." said Ash, who had ash covering him from the fire. (That is why he is called Ash, ^_*) 

Bellsprout ran over to Charizard. Charizard looked at it. 

Bellsprout looked at Charizard. "Bellsprout!" 

"Any last words?" asked Charizard. 

"Bells-!" (Says who I'm gonna lose? Just because you're huge doesn't-) 

Charizard lifted a mighty leg of his and stomped Bellsprout flat. 

BOOM!!!!!!!!! 

"-S-prout..." finished Bellsprout, after Charizard lifted his leg up to reveal a piece of Bellsprout pancake. (-mean I'll win...) 

"Ash Ketchum is the winner!!" shouted the commentator, as everyone cheered for him. 

A lady carrying flowers, a trophy and a Pokeball came up to him. 

"Congratulations, Ash. You are really skilled. Here is your trophy, and your female Pikachu." The lady shook his hand and went back. 

"Damn! I-I thought I'd never lose..." Ivy Saur stomped her feet, and went off without congratulating Ash. 

"I knew Ash would win!" said Tom, as he and Ian clapped. "I can't wait to see his new Pikachu!" 

-=* * *=- 

"Ninetails! Fire blast!" said Gianni. 

"Onix! Tackle her!" Lana said. 

Ninetails sent a blast of fire towards Onix, but Onix was not hurt the slightest bit. 

Onix tackled Ninetails, and sent it through the roof. 

"Ninetails! RETURN!" Gianni pointed her Pokeball to the sky, and Ninetails flew into the Pokeball. "Go Jolteon!" 

"Wait, you said it was a one-on-one!" shouted Lana. 

"Team Rocket don't play by the rules," snickered Gianni. 

"We do." The thugs, who had been watching, were now right next to Team Rocket. They lifted Team Rocket and their Pokemon up and chucked them out. 

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off AGAIN!!!!!!!" they screamed, as they flew into the sky. 

-=* * *=- 

The thugs had left, and Madame Joy (who was actually the insane Giovanni) was returned to the Mental Institiution. 

Misty, Brock, Lana and Alex stood there waiting for Ash, Ian and Tom. They were tired after the commotion. 

"Hey, look, there they are!" Brock pointed out. "Ash! Ian! Tom!" 

"BROCK!!!" shouted Tom. They ran over to them. 

"Guess what I won from the battling arena!" exclaimed Ash. 

"What?" asked Lana, interested. 

"A female Pikachu!" Ash chucked his Pokeball, and out popped a Pikachu with a pink ribbon. 

"Kaaa!" said the girl Pikachu, squinting at the light. 

"Oh! It's so cute!" Misty was suddenly not tired, and lifted the girl Pikachu up. 

Pikachu blinked at it. Then it electricuted Misty. 

"Tha-t h-happened to you too, didn't it?" asked Misty, who was shocked. 

"Oh, wow! A girl!" said Pikachu. He jumped down from Ash's shoulder, and smiled at the girl Pikachu. "We've gotta name it or she'll have the same name as me!" 

Pikachu went up to the girl Pikachu and said hi. But the girl Pikachu was obviously shy, and hid behind Ash's leg. 

"How about Pikalo? Like a Piccolo?" said Misty. 

"I know! What about Pikalana?" asked Lana. 

"What about Pikasuka?" asked Brock, who had thoughtfully remembered Asuka from Neon Genesis Evangelion. 

"Nah...something more, *Pikaish.*" said Ash, smiling at the girl Pikachu. Pikachu was trying to talk to her, but she was very shy. 

"I know! Lina Inverse!" said Alex. 

Everyone groaned. (Sorry, Lina!) 

"What about Pikarei?" asked Ian. (Yes, he likes Rei Ayanami, too.) 

"Yeah! That's good!" said Ash. (I like Rei, ahem.) He turned to Pikarei, who was burying her face into Ash's jeans, while Pikachu tried to talk to her. 

"Pika?" asked Pikarei. 

"You're called Pikarei from now on." smiled Ash. Pikarei really is adorable, he thought. 

"Pika-pi!" she said happily, and smiled at Ash. 

"Hi, Pikarei!" said Pikachu. Pikarei looked at him, blushed and hid behind Ash again. 

Angela came up to them. She looked at the new Pikachu burying her face into Ash's jeans. 

"It's 4:30...time to go to the PokeLab...OH! What an adorable Pikachu!" she said. 

-=* * *=- 

The door automatically opened and our tour group stepped inside the air-conditioned reception hall. 

"This is where our parents work." Ian said. "We live on Cinnabar Island. I've been here before." 

"They research Pokemon here." said Lana plainly. 

The receptionist stood up from her accounting. 

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" asked the lady. 

"I am Angela Pokely from the Pokemon Tours. We have scheduled for a tour here at 4:30." 

"And my parents, the two Dr. Firestones, work here!" added Lana, not so helpfully. "And my aunt, who is the third Dr. Firestone." 

"Oh, yes, I know them. They're nice." smiled the receptionist. She turned back to Angela. "Your reservation has been confirmed. Please leave your Pokemon in the Creche room to be taken care of. They are not allowed inside because they may interfere with research equipment." 

A security guard came to them with a bag, and each of the dropped their Pokemon in. The guard took the Pokemon away. 

"This way please." The receptionist took them through a corridor, and then to some waiting seats. "Please wait here." She headed back to the reception desk. 

-=* * *=- 

The group was sitting in the waiting chairs when a young female doctor came out. They had been reading ancient copies of Pokemon Power. 

"Ah! You're the tour group!" said the doctor, who had blonde hair and green eyes, and thick, black rimmed, glasses. A typical scientist stereotype. "I'm Dr. Firestone. And I'm your tour guide." 

"AUNTIE ANETTE!!!" squealed Lana, rushing up to her. Ian was one step behind. 

"Lana! Ian!" She hugged them. "Wow! I never knew you were in this group! Your mum and dad are inside!" 

"Cool." said Ian. 

"So, how's your Charmeleon?" asked Auntie Anette. "And Lana, how's your Nidorina?" 

"They evolved." they both answered. 

"Oh!" said Anette. "I really must keep up with the times." 

"Well?" Angela broke in. "Can we get on with the tour? It's really getting quite long, that conversation of yours. Can we have a tour now?" 

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure!" It seems that all the female Firestones are dopey, forgetful but very pretty. They all have the same fringe, and it is found to be genetic. She lead the group through some thick doors. 

As the group was walking, they suddenly realized that the Lana, Misty, Alex and Tom were not there. Ash, Brock and Ian rushed back to where they were. 

"...oh, that poor, poor baby Pidgey!" said Alex, cradling an injured Pidgey in her arms. 

"We have to get it to the Pokemon Centre!" said Tom. 

"But it belongs to the Lab! Look, it has a name tag on it!" said Lana. 

"I know! Why don't we take it back to where it belongs in the Lab and get one of the scientists to cure it?" said Misty. 

"Hey, guys!" said Ash, startling most of them. "How did it get here, anyway?" 

"It...came out of the rubbish bin." blushed Lana. 

"That's cruel." said Brock. 

"C'mon! We've lost the tour group, and now we've gotta return this Pidgey to its lab!" said Tom. 

"Well, let us go back to the doors." Ian pushed open the heavy doors, and they walked into and empty lab. 

"Cool! There's no-one here! Let's play with the machines!" said Misty. 

"It could be dangerous." warned Ian. 

"Sure, what harm could it do?" said Misty nonchantly. Then she spotted something. "Hey, everyone! Look at this!" 

Everyone, with Lana holding the Pidgey, came over to what Misty was pointing at. It was labeled: Soul Identifying Machine. 

"Come on, we already are way behind the tour group! They probably finished the tour and we're still here!" urged Ian. Of course, no one cared about how far behind they were from the tour group. 

All they wanted to do was play with the Soul Identifying Machine. 

"Let's see what Pidgey's soul looks like!" said Ash. Lana placed the injured Pidgey into the box, and closed the lid. 

Some shuffling was heard inside, and even a sqwark. "Pideeeeegyyyyyy?" 

"Ok, let's start the machine!" Tom pressed the unmistakable red button. 

"But, it coulr be dangerous! We could be playing with some kind of-" protested Ian. Still, no one listened to him. 

On a computer screen next to the box, a picture showed up. It was 3D, and had the shape of a Pidgey. Everyone gasped in amazement. 

"Soul identified." said a monotone computerized voice. "It is Pidgey." 

"Wow! The soul of Pidgey!!" said Alex, amazed. "I never knew it looked exactly the same!" 

"Hmm...I wonder if I could have a go." said Tom. "I want to see what my soul looked like." 

"Mum said it could see humans..." Ian stopped complaining and was actually interested. "Here, get into the box." 

Tom squeezed into the box, and Ian closed the lid. They pressed the button, and after some minutes of blinking lights, the monotone voice and the image came up. 

"Soul identified." it said. "A human in the name of Tom Psychic. Son of Mr. Psychic. Tall, handsome, and liked by many girls." 

Everyone laughed. They could see some red glowing from inside the box. Tom was blushing. 

"Hey! Look at his soul!" said Brock, pointing. On the screen, there was a blob of nothing. Just some goo. 

"Is that what Tom's soul looks like?" said Misty. "It sure looks like a Ditto." 

"It looks like a pile of manure to me." said Alex, smirking. 

Tom got out of the box. "Let's see if you got any better." All he cared was that he had a soul. 

"Fine! I'll show you! My soul will look like me! Not like your's...your soul looks exactly like your brain." smirked Alex. 

"That's because I have one, not like you!" Tom shot back. "And are you stalling for time?" 

"Hmmph." ALex squeezed herself into the tiny box, and closed the lid. Tom had the honour of pressing the button. 

BEEP! The process was done, and they heard the monotone voice was heard again. 

"Soul unidentifiable! Soul believed to have come from Planet X! Closest match was found." it said. 

On the screen, up came a body with eight tentacles and three arms. There were two heads, each with one stalk eye and two antennaes. And two honk-like ears. 

Everyone howled in laughter. The Pidgey that Lana was holding was giggling. Ash and Tom were fighting back tears of laughter. Lana, Misty and Brock were all rolling on the floor. 

Alex popped out of the box. "What's so funny about _MY_ soul?!? It looks like me, and why should _YOU_ be laughing?!" she demanded. Then she saw what her soul looked like. 

"My soul does not look like that! There is something wrong with this machine!!!" 

-=* * *=- 

They continued walking until they came across another *interesting* machine. It was Tom who pointed it out. 

"Hey! Everyone! Look at this!" he called. They turned around, and even the Pidgey chirped. 

"Sick...A Mind-reader!" said Ash. 

"I can't wait to see what's on in Pidgey's mind!" Lana clapped her hands in excitement, and dropped Pidgey. 

"Pidgey!" said Pidgey, stunned. 

Brock picked up a helmet with lots of knobs and wires sticking out of it. Brock fingered it. ZZZ! Brock was electrocuted. 

"W-who...g-goes f-fir-s-st???" he said. 

"Pidgey, of course!" said Lana. "We use him to make sure this is safe." She placed him down. Pidgey sqwuarked in amusement. Brock carefully hooked the helmet on the bird. 

"Ok...here goes. If the lab explodes, it's none of my fault..." said Ash. He closed his eyes, and pulled the lever down. The helmet had little lights that went around blinking, and making funny noises. It continued to do so until all that stopped. 

Everyone gulped. Then a voice came on. Everyone sighed in relief. 

"Pidgey's three most important thoughts are as follows: It is tired. It needs food. It wants its owner." said the same monotone voice that was in the Soul Identifying Machine. 

"Oh, poor Pidgey. Let's give it some food, put it to sleep and find its owner." said Alex with sympathy. 

"Now," said Tom with a wicked twinkle in his eyes. "Who wants a go?" 

"Not me. How embarassing." said Alex, shaking her head. 

"How about you, Misty?" asked Tom. 

"Well, I'm not a wimp, like _SOME_ people!" Misty looked proudly towards Alex. 

Alex smirked back at Misty. 

"Ouch! Ash, don't put the helmet on so hard!" Misty slapped Ash as he just carelessly plonked it on her head, making her hair a mess of tangles. 

Ash gently stroked his new lump while he plonked the helmet on even harder. Misty gave a growl and a glare towards Ash. 

"Ok...let's see what's on in Misty's twithead..." said Tom, who couldn't help but grin wickedly while he pulled the lever. 

The lights blinked and made little noises. Then it stopped. The voice came on. Misty went silent. Everyone went silent. 

"Misty Waterflower's three most important thoughts are as follows: She feels lonely without Psyduck. She is wondering how her Pokemon are. She is wondering if Ash Ketchum is attracted to her." said that monotone voice. 

"WHAT?! That is _NOT_ what I'm thinking!" lied Misty. "Why would I like Ash _OR_ PSYDUCK?!?" 

Ash just blushed, and in the Pokemon Creche room, Psyduck blushed. 

"Misty...c'mon, you don't have to lie!!!" teased Tom. "Everyone knows you like Psyduck...and Ash...especially Ash..." 

"Shut up!" Misty whapped Tom, leaving him bruised and battered. But Tom got up bravely and whispered in Misty's ear. 

"So...what about Ash in Calvin Kleins...bulging with muscles...a shiny tan..." he whispered. Misty had that daydream for a minute then glared at Tom. 

"Heee-yah!" Misty did something that was way over this fanfic's censor. Of course, we get to see the aftermath. Tom lay on the ground with broken bones and twenty lumps on his head. 

-=* * *=- 

By the time our little gang had found the group, everyone was asleep or reading a magazine the fifth time. 

Everyone except Angela. She loomed over them and had her arms crossed. And her face was glaring. Not the typical face of a beautiful woman. 

Everyone sweatdropped. Everyone gulped. 

Angela took a deep breath and yelled, "WHAT DA HELL WERE YOU DOING, LEAVING THE GROUP LIKE THIS???" 

"W-we g-got l-left be-hind b-because-" said Lana. Her Auntie Anette looked at her curiously, wondering why she was so pale. "w-we s-saw a-nn i-injured P-pidgey and w-we want-ed-" 

"To cure it." Tom finished calmly. 

"Oh. That's a worthy cause. I hope he's alright." said Angela, softening. "I here that Ian and Lana's parents are taking care of it. Now..." Her face hardened. "WERE YOU CHILDREN PLAYING WITH SOMETHING YOU WERE NOT MEANT TO TOUCH?!?" 

Misty gasped. "How did you know?!?" 

"The security cameras, of course!! You wrecked the machines! You exploded two labs! You...you..." shouted Angela. 

"Oops." said Tom. 

"...need to get your Pokemon. Then we will leave before anyone finds out." said Angela, calming dramatically. 

Our little gang headed into the creche room and collected their Pokemon. They thanked Auntie Anette for the great tour. Then the took off before anyone found out they destroyed two labs. 

-=* * *=- 

The children boarded onto the S.S Mary (sister of the S.S Anne) and went to their seats. The S.S Anne was currently under renovation after the boat nearly sank. 

Of course, the S.S Mary was not a luxury cruise ship. She was only a ship that was meant to take you to where you're going in one day. 

The seats were placed with two people facing two other people. In between, there was a table. 

Ash, Pikachu and Pikarei (who were both squashed into one seat,) sat across from Misty and Alex. On the other side of the little path, Brock and Lana sat across from Ian and Tom. 

"Well, Pikachu, how was creche?" asked Ash. 

"Pika-pika!" said Pikachu. Ash thought there was something wrong. 

"How come you can't speak humanish anymore? You're back to saying Pikanese." 

"Pika-pika, Pika-pi." (I pooed, er, excreted waste, in creche and the msg came out so now I can't speak humanish.) 

"Oh." Ash seemed disappointed. He also noticed something wierd. 

"Why isn't Pikarei getting shy of you? She's actually sitting next to you without trying to claw her way back into the Pokeball." said Ash. 

"Pika pikachu, pika pika pi!" (Oh, I was really nice and I played and talked to her the whole time, so I became her friend!) 

"Oh." 

-=* * *=- 

Across the aisle, Brock, Lana, Ian and Tom were discussing something very important. 

"So, where are we going next?" asked Tom. 

"Well, according to our brochure," said Brock, "we will be going to a Pokemon fun park." 

"Yes!" chourused Lana and Tom. 

Ian smiled at them drily at his sister and friend's wierd habit of jumping out of their seats. 

"_And_" said Brock, "It has the world's biggest Arbok Coaster, this Arbok shaped Rollercoaster, a Ponyta merry-go-round, and a Jigglypuff Love Boat!" 

"Wow!" said Lana and Tom enthusiastically. 

"Wow." said Ian. But he was thinking about something else. What had happened to the lab? 

(Author): Well, that's a good question. Ian is such a genious. So, now I'll just write a little extract about what happened to the lab straight after our group left. 

* * * 

Mini-Chapter: WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LAB? 

Auntie Anette waved goodbye to her neice, nephew and their friends. Then she walked back to her lab. 

She was in utter shock at what she saw. 

The whole lab was in smoke, with dusty footprints. A monotone voice said, "Power shutdown! Terminating in 10, 9, 8..." 

Above all, she saw four butts poking from underneath a table, one with a tail. She walked up quietly to them, and could hear speaking. She could hear shuffling. 

"I was sure that the twerps were here! And that really cool Pokemon!" said a female voice. 

"Well, then keep searching! And why is it that I, the boss, have to search among the ground with you lowly jerks?" said another female voice. 

"Well, aren't we meant to look for the Pokemon? What value is the twerps to us?" said a gay male voice. 

"I would really like to get revenge on him for thundershocking me all the time!" said a cute voice, which sounded surprisingly like a cat. 

Auntie Anette decided that the easiest target would be the butt with the tail. After all, the legs of the tailed butt was shorter than the ones without. 

She picked the tail up, and was surprised to see a Meowth. 

"Arghh! Lemme go! Jesse! James! Save me!" screeched Meowth. 

"What's the matter, Meowth? Don't tell me-" another butt was removed from underneath the table and a pink haired girl came up. "Who are you?" 

"I am Anette Firestone of this Lab!" she said. "Where is your ID Card?" 

"Aint have one." snickered Jesse. "Team Rocket don't play by the rules." 

"You are unauthorized personnel! Get out now or-" said Anette. 

"Yeah, what are you gonna do?" said a guy who had long blue hair, and was unmistakingly gay. A lady with a fringe and straight brown hair was behind him. 

Anette realised she had made an awful mistake when she noticed there were R's on the uniforms. Team Rocket. 

"Prepare for trouble!" said the pink-haired girl, who Meowth said was Jesse. 

"Make it double!" said James. 

"Shut up!" said Anette, taking out a Pokeball. "Go Magneton!" 

"Magneton!" said Magneton, who was behind Anette. 

"Thundershock, now!" 

Magneton sent a great thundershock towards the three. They were getting sizzled when Officer Jenny and the receptionist came in. They had heard a quarrel in there. 

"Hey you!" said Officer Jenny. "We've been trying to catch you for months! Where have you been? Wrercking life-saving labs?" 

"Hey! We didn't wreck it!" snapped the brown haired girl. "That I can swear!" 

"Who cares? Now come into the police car or I'll-" 

Team Rocket dodged away and ran out, screaming, "Look's like Team Rocket's running off again!" 

======================================================================== 

The author sighed happily. She looked at the date. 22/02/00. Finished, finally. She sat down and smiled. 

She noticed her Pikachu toy, her present from her best friend. She patted it slowly, stroking its fur. Suddenly the Pikachu came to life. 

"Hey you! Finished the story yet?" 

The Pikachu was then replaced with her brother. 

"I really must be going wacko," she thought. 

======================================================================== 

Well, everyone satisfied? I have finally finished this!!! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I am working on the site of PAT. It'll be up soon, with pictures, HTML versions, and hopefully some comments. 

Well, next chapter is the wacko chapter, when our heroes hit the fun-park. Sorry this chapter took so long. Blame school and homework for it! 

I hope you'll all enjoy the next chapter! 

======================================================================== 

Pokemon Adventurers' Tour by Articuno (tm) 2000 www.pokemonisland.com.bi articuno001@pokefan.com 

Send all fanmail and hatemail, death threats, pictures, ads, and anything Pokemon related (or any anime, actually) to my email address, as listed above. Please don't steal any ideas unless you ask me!! Especially the McPokemon one. I love that one, it's my best idea so far, and my Pokemon Fun Park one too. 

======================================================================== 


	7. Default Chapter Title

  
~-Pokemon Adventurers' Tour-~  
*By Articuno*  
www.pokemonisland.com.bi  
  
========================================================================  
  
Hi everyone...I was going to end PAT here but since I thought up this idea,  
I thought I'd go on. Sorry to annoy you but please email me! I love mail!  
  
Email me: articuno001@pokefan.com  
and visit my site: www.pokemonisland.com.bi  
  
Well, that's all folks. Let the story begin! Lights! Camera! Action!  
  
========================================================================  
  
The author's keyboard drawer just crashed.  
  
Damn! She got of the chair, sat down on the floor and looked up at the  
monitor above her head.   
  
This will be hard, she thought. Then she started typing.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Chapter Seven: The Pokemon Fun Park Frantic  
  
========================================================================  
  
The group stopped at a glorious sign that said "The Pokemon Fun Park."  
  
"Cool..." everyone breathed.  
  
Angela showed the guy at the ticket counter her reserve card and they walked  
in.  
  
"Sick..." everyone breathed.  
  
"Children..." said Angela. "Because you are all old enough, I will let you   
go off by yourselves and explore. But, the rules are that you are always   
with two other people and that you are not letting your Pokemon run around.  
Is that clear???"  
  
"Yes Ma'am!" they said.  
  
"Good. We will meet back here at 5:00. Now off you go."  
  
Everyone broke off, and we are once again alone with our wacky group.  
  
"I want to go on the Arbok Coaster. I hear it is the biggest rollercoaster   
in the world." said Lana.  
  
"I want to go on the Ponyta-go-around." said Ian quietly.  
  
"_I_ want to go on the Jigglypuff Love Boat." said Misty firmly, crossing   
her arms. Under her breath, she added, "With Ash."  
  
"With who?" said Tom wickedly.  
  
"None of your biz, Psyboy." said Misty.  
  
Tom was insulted at being called Psyboy. "Why is it none of my *biz*,  
Miss I'm-Misty-and-I-think-I'm-so-cool-Waterflower?"  
  
"'Coz you're-" began Misty, but Alex got between them before they strangled   
each other.  
  
"We decided to go on the ArbokCoaster first, since we hadn't eaten lunch   
yet. Brock said that if we ate, we'd vomit it out." said Alex.  
  
Ash came up to them, with two Pikachus on his shoulders. "We have to go now,  
or the cue would take forever!" He ran off, with the others behind him.  
  
-=* * *=-  
  
The Arbok Coaster really looked like a huge Arbok. It started with its   
head as the docking area with its tail on its head. Then its body stretched   
out, forming the rest of the rollercoaster.  
  
The line was surprisingly short. The children then went into their carts,   
which was two to a seat. Ash and Misty took the liberty to sit at the front,  
with Lana and Alex behind them. Then came Ian and Tom with Brock sitting at  
the back with no-one.  
  
"All buckled up? Pokemon safely strapped with you or in their Pokeballs?"   
said the attendent.  
  
"Yeah." Ash had two Pikachus on his lap and Misty had her Togepy, which,   
obviously, wasn't safe.  
  
The attendent blew a whistle. The the ride started.  
  
They went slowly up. Up, up, up, it chugged slowly along. They were still   
talking from the long ride up.  
  
"Pika-pika-pi, pika." said PikaRei. (This sure takes long to get up!)  
  
"Pika Pika pikaCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUU!!!" said Pikachu. (Uh-huh, you  
sure are RIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGHHHHHHHTTTTT!!!!!)  
  
The Arbok Coaster was going downhill!  
  
"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed   
everyone, with the loudest being Misty.  
  
They then went uphill again, a little more slowly.  
  
"Oh, man...that was _SO_ cool!" puffed Lana.  
  
They were going down againnnnnnnnnnn!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!!!!!" they yelled.  
  
Then did an upside-down turn, and then...  
  
...everything stopped.  
  
"What the hell-?" said Alex. They were all hanging upside down.  
  
"Oh no! It stopped!" said Ash.  
  
Misty screamed.  
  
"AAAAANNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNEEEEEEEE hear us?!?" she asked. Her   
hair was dangling down. "Oh meegoodness! What happened to Togepi?!?"  
  
"ARGH!! My Pikachus!" said Ash.  
  
Of course, as they were hanging upside down, the three Pokemon dropped onto  
a part of the track that was below them.  
  
-=* * *=-  
  
"Toge-toge-toge-pi!" Togepi was giggling as he walked along the track.  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu took off after Togepi. Togepi continued walking, not  
noticing the a cart coming after them. Pikarei also ran after him.  
  
The cart come barreling along, and Pikachu hugged the still giggling   
Togepi.  
  
-=* * *=-  
  
"Hello? Can anyone hear us?" called Brock.  
  
"We're coming!" someone shouted. They were still hanging upside down and  
worrying to death about their Pokemon.   
  
Then a force hit the back of them. It was another cart.  
  
"Oh, damn." said Alex. Then their cart started moving from the impact.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
-=* * *=-  
  
Pikachu, Pikarei and Togepi had climbed down from the long railings of the   
ArbokCoaster, and were walking down the busy streets of the Pokemon Fun Park.   
Of course, there were many sights for a Pokemon to see. As it will be hard for  
me to write translations behind every one of their speeches, I will   
turn on the Poketranslator.  
  
[Poketranslator ON]  
  
"WOW! So many human sights!" said Pikarei.  
  
"Cool! A ketchup machine!" said Pikachu.  
  
"Fairy floss! I want fairy floss!" squealed Togepi.  
  
The three Pokemon tottered on and sniffed at whatever they could without being  
shooed off.  
  
They walked into a shop. It was a cafe, and was called 'The Pokecafe'. They   
only found it by their sense of smell.  
  
"Mmm...smells yum." said Pikachu.  
  
"You bet. I could do with a bottle of ketchup right now!" said Pikarei.  
  
"I want Fairy-floss." pouted Togepi.  
  
"Hmm...Pikarei, what should we order for lunch, seeing that Ash isn't here?"  
  
"I dunno...have you got any human money?"  
  
While they were discussing what to have for lunch, Togepi saw a...  
  
...fairy floss machine! Inside the kitchen of course.  
  
Togepi set of inside, while the two Pikachus discussed what they would have  
with ketchup.  
  
-=* * *=-  
  
Ash and co. had finally escaped from the clutches of the gigantic Arbok. Ash  
and Misty were briefing them on the situation.  
  
"Ok." said Ash calmly. "Misty and I have lost our Pokemon, three in   
total..."  
  
"...OH MY GOODNESS!!!! YOU HAVE TO FIND TOGEPI FOR ME! HE COULD BE _DEAD_!"  
Misty panicked.  
  
"...if anyone sees two Pikachus or a Togepi, please see us at once!" said Ash.  
  
"BUT...BUT...MY POOR, POOR TOGEPI!!!" Misty wailed, clutching onto Ash and  
brawling away.  
  
"Misty, Misty, Misty, stop crying. Let's go to the House of Horrors. You know  
how Togepi likes ghosts...they could be in there." said Ash, prying Misty  
off.  
  
"Uh...Togepi never liked it..." said Misty.  
  
-=* * *=-  
  
"PIKA!!!" yelled Pikachu. He rushed to where Togepi was standing over the   
twirling fairy floss machine. Pikarei was running after him.  
  
"Toge-toge!" said Togepi. He was about to fall in but Pikachu caught him in  
time. Unfortunately, Pikachu himself fell in.  
  
"P-ppppiiiikkkkaaaa!!!" yelled Pikachu, as he twirled aropund inside the   
machine.  
  
"Was ist das?" said the German chef, as he rushed over to the machine to find a   
Pikachu spinning around inside it. "Mein Gott! Das ist ein Pikachu!!!"  
  
"What?" said another chef. "Oh no! We better pull him out!" He dunked his hand   
in, pulled out a flossed Pikachu and set him down.   
  
"Naughty, naughty Pokemon. What are you doing without your owners?" he said,   
dangling Pikachu.  
  
"Pika pika, pika pi!" Pikarei offered lamely. (They're stuck, in a   
rollercoaster!)  
  
"Is that so? Well, under Line 5 of Regulation 25, in Act 3 of the Pokemon Theme  
Park rules, it states that you are to be handed in to the Pokemon Playground!"  
said the Chef.  
  
That was how they ended up in the dreaded Playground.  
  
-=* * *=-  
  
"I'm scared..." moaned Misty, clutching onto Ash. They were inside the House of  
Horrors.  
  
"Then don't come." Ash offered helpfully. Misty rolled her eyes. Can't he be a   
little more sensitive? She was expecting something like, "Misty, don't worry,  
I'll be there to save you if something comes to take you away from me." Then he   
would hold her close, lean forward, and their lips would almost be...  
  
"MISTY!!!!!!!!! ERK! You're drooling all over me! My Pokeballs! They'll rust!"  
Ash began frantically brushing away Misty saliva and wiping it back on her.  
  
"Yeah, Misty, what were you doing to drool all over Ash like that? Were you  
dreaming of Ash as your *Prince Charming*?" Tom snickered from behind her. He  
was sitting next to Alex, and in the next cart was Lana and Brock, with Ian as   
a nigel at the back.  
  
"Oh, then why are you asking that? Being nosy? Oh, yeah, I forgot, you are   
brainless so you won't know what this means!" Misty retorted.  
  
"For your information, I have more IQ than your drool!" said Tom.  
  
"Then it must be -9999999999999999999999 -"  
  
"Stop it! It's beginning!" said Ash. Alex slapped Tom to revive him from his  
argument.  
  
A skeleton popped out. Misty took the oppurtunity to clutch Ash.  
  
"Boring." said Tom. Seeing Misty huggin Ash tightly, he added, "Hey, Misty,  
we're here to look for your beloved Togepi, not to watch you make your moves  
on Ash."  
  
Misty took her mallet out of thin air and slapped Tom.  
  
A ghost jumped up out of nowhere. "ACCkkk!!!" yelled Alex.  
  
-=* * *=-  
  
The PLayground caretaker was a huge, overweight and fat woman. She was slapping  
her cane on her hand. She had double chins and fat arms. And she had an army  
uniform. (CLUE: She looks exactly like that Principal in 'Matilda.')  
  
Pikachu, Pikarei, Togepi and the other Pokemon there were all clinging onto  
each other in fright as the woman advanced towards them.  
  
"Alright, you little, bloody Pokemon. I never wanted to take care of all you  
l'il twerps. Stupid, whoever made this stupid creatures. I'll wipe out every  
one of youse...especially all those electric rats." said Ms. O'Bese, because  
that was her name.  
  
"Toge-" said Togepi, as the huge looming shadow advanceed towards them.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?" yelled the fatty.  
  
"Pika! Pika-pika-pi!!" yelled Pikachu frantically, shutting Togepi up.  
  
Ms O'Bese eyed them. She glared at them through her tiny eyes and said, "I'm  
going to the toilet for one minute. If I come back to find any of you talking,  
it'll be the end of your puny little lives."  
  
With that, she stalked off.  
  
All the Pokemon started murmering to each other. Pikachu got their attention.   
He stood on a crate, waved his arms and said, "PIKA! Pika pika pikachu pika-  
pika-pi! Pika!"  
  
Translated, it meant: "LISTEN! We have to defend ourselves, by destroying that  
fat sausage/woman. We must unite and defeat her, escape and find our owners!"  
  
All the Pokemon started murmuring at once again. Then they all shouted in their  
own language, "RIGHT!"  
  
[Poketranslater ON]  
  
"Let's go!!!!" yelled Pikachu.  
  
He marched towards the door of the Ladie's Restrooms. He and a Blastoise pushed  
open the door. It was easy. She didn't lock it. They stared in horror.  
  
There sat Ms. O'Bese, her pants and belt around her ankles, and reading a   
newspaper called the "Fatty Daily."  
  
"What the-" she had open her mouth in shock. "GET OUT! TO THE COUNT OF THREE!   
THREE!"  
  
Pikachu and Blastiose had closed the door behind them and were sweating and   
panting. The other Pokemon were behind them and were circling them.  
  
Pikarei and Togepi rushed towards Pikachu.  
  
"Oh, Pikachu, are you alright?" asked Pikarei.  
  
"I'm-I'm alright..." said Pikachu weezily. Regaining his breath, he said,   
"Guys! Do not fear! She is merely a fat bull! Let's kick some butt now that  
we're aware of the situation!"  
  
"What's the plan?" asked a nearby Caterpie.  
  
"Well..." Pikachu began telling them his plan. They nodded and disagreed and   
finally it was under way.  
  
Blastoise and a Geodude began stacking chairs, books, toys and anything that   
was heavy against the door outside the toilets, to buy time by locking   
Ms. O'bese in.   
  
Then they began setting up hiding places and traps all around the room. Then   
Pikachu heard the toilet flush.  
  
"Take your places!" said Pikachu. The Pokemon rushed to their designated  
places.  
  
PIkachu took his place with the Blastiose and stood at the doorway of the   
toilet.  
  
"Ready?" he asked Blastiose.  
  
"Ready as ever. I hope she'll learn a lesson." said Blastiose. "She's my owner.  
I wanted to escape because she's cruel to me."  
  
Then they heard the door open.  
  
[Poketranslator OFF.]  
  
-=* * *=-  
  
The cart continued chugging around the House of Horrors, with Misty still  
clinging onto Ash. In the cart behind them, Lana, Brock and Ian sat there  
talking calmly, nothing like the cart ahead.  
  
They were laughing, ignoring the ever-so-fake ghosts, eating Popcorn, when they  
heard it. They had bumped onto Ash's cart, because it was held up.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!!!" said an evil feminine voice.  
  
"Make it double!!!!!" said a definite male voice.  
  
"To protect the world from devestation!"  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation!!"   
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!!"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!!"  
  
"Jesse!!!"  
  
"James!!!"  
  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!!!!!"  
  
"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!!!"  
  
"Meowth!!! That's right!!!!"  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but is that Jesse and James?" asked Lana.  
  
"I'm afraid you're right." said Brock grimly.  
  
"Hey, we're not here to fight, we're here to search for our Pokemon," called  
Misty to Lana. "On the count of three, let's bail!"   
  
"Oh no you're not! We blocked your ways again! HAHA!" laughed Jesse evilly.  
  
"Did they said that their precious Pokemon are on the loose?" asked James  
  
"Meowth! That's right!" said Meowth.  
  
"Well, what are we doing here?" said Jesse.  
  
"Let's go get 'em!" said Meowth.  
  
"Wait...can't let these twerps escape while we're out Pokemon hunting. Let's   
tie them up." Jesse pulled a coil of rope from out of nowhere. She and James   
began tying the children to their carts.  
  
Laughing, they walked off, in search for Pokemon while Ash and co. were left  
behind yelling and screaming, or in Misty's case, still clinging onto Ash.  
  
-=* * *=-  
  
Miss O'Bese stalked out, face pulled into a glare. Her mouth in a pout, she was  
huffing and puffing. Her face resembled a giant tomatoe. Then she noticed  
Pikachu and Blastoise, crouching adn clutching onto each other.  
  
"Why you little [censored] I'll get you!!!!" she yelled and luged towards them.  
  
Pikachu and Blastiose were frozen in place. They knew what would happen next.  
  
Suddenly, a Mankey holding onto a rope tied to the ceiling swung out and   
knocked her down. Pikachu and Blastiose both blew a sigh of relief. The timing  
was perfect.  
  
"ARGGHHH!!!!!!!!" she yelped, both hands trying to pry Mankey off. When she  
regained her eyesight, the three Pokemon had disappeared.  
  
She walked around cautiously in the playroom. "WHERE ARE YOU?!? I'LL GET MY  
HANDS ON YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COME OUT NOW AND YOUR LIVES MAY BE SPARED!"  
  
Suddenly, Geodude dropped down and bonked her on the head.  
  
"ARGG! MY HEAD!" she yelled.  
  
Then the attacks all began at once.   
  
"PIDGEOTTTTTT!" A Pidgeotto swung out from mid-air and raked her claws at   
Miss O'Bese.  
  
"My Bee-ootiful face!" she cried.  
  
A Rattata dug his fangs into her ankle.   
  
A Beedrill stung her butt.  
  
Togepi even did his bit by tickling her stinky foot. (Togepi fainted after  
that.)  
  
Then Blastoise shot two blasts of water at her, sending her to the back of the  
room where Pikachu and Pikarei were waiting. They jumped on top of her mountain  
sized stomach and did their famous combo attack.  
  
"PPPPIIIKKKKKKAAAA-CCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!" They sent their  
thunderbolts at her and then she fainted.  
  
"PIKA!" Pikachu and Pikarei gave each other high fives. Togepi was revived  
by Blastiose's gentle spray of water.  
  
-=* * *=-  
  
Jesse and James were strolling through the park pretending to be tourists. Then   
they heard it.  
  
"PPPPIIIKKKKKKAAAA-CCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!"  
  
It came from the Pokemon Playground.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jesse raised an eyebrow meaningfully to  
James.  
  
"No. What _are_ you thinking?" asked James dopely.  
  
"YOU KNOW IT, YOU DOOFUS!" She bonked him on the head. "The Pikachus! They're  
in the Pokemon Playground!"  
  
They ran inside to find the Pokemon Playground empty. The Pokemon had run away.  
  
"Hmm...They _have got to be in here somewhere!" said Jesse, looking up and   
down.  
  
"Jesse! Come! Look! I think I found an elephant Pokemon!" James called.  
  
Jesse ran over to see a humongous woman lying on her stomach, groaning. "Oh! A  
new type of Pokemon! We might get on the PokeShow!" Jesse drooled at that   
thought. She suddenly had a daydream...  
  
...  
  
Her favourite TV presenter, Sam Sulkee, would go onstage, and say to the crowd,  
"Good evening, folks, tonight we have a special guest of honour who discovered  
a new species of Pokemon! Ladies and gentlemen, please make a big welcome for   
Dr. Jesse!"  
  
She would strut onstage with the most beautiful clothes she can only dream of,  
and smile and wave at the cheering crowd. Then Sam would shake her hand,  
give her a kiss and say, "Welcome, Jesse, _sweetheart_. So, I hear you   
discovered a new Pokemon. What's it called?"  
  
"Oh," Jesse would say. "It's just called Gluteus Maximus. It weighs 5 tonnes.  
The most powerful attack it has is leer. Oh, and yes, it enjoys yelling at  
other poor Pokemon."  
  
"Oh! Wonderful! But what I really called you in for the show was...was...  
well...it's, um, ah, will you, ah, marry-"  
  
...  
  
"Jesse! Jesse! Oi! Are you alive?!" James waved a hand up and down in front of   
her face.  
  
"James! You stupid idiot! Sam Sulkee, that hunk on TV was about to propose to   
me!" Jesse growled.  
  
"No! The new Pokemon is stirring!" said James, pointing. Miss O'Bese groaned,   
and rolled over.  
  
"You-! You pests let the Pokemon escape!" she spluttered. She grabbed them   
both, and as though they were shot-puts, she swung them round and round and  
they flew off.  
  
"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"  
  
-=* * *=-  
  
Back in the House of Horrors, Misty was bawling. "Oh, Ash!! We'll never get   
back out!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"Huh! Misty I-think-I'm-the-best is crying for her sweetheart Ash!" snickered  
Tom, who was tied to Alex.   
  
"Oh, I know why you said that. You don't want to go back out, because you   
don't have a life!" Misty shot back.  
  
"Tom, you know you can use your Psy-" Alex began, but Tom kicked her to shut   
her up.   
  
"She means my Psychic Pokemon." Tom said when everyone was staring at him.   
  
"What's psychic gonna do when we're stuck here?" Misty said.  
  
"I know! My Pidgeot!" said Ash. "She can claw away the strings and fly two  
of us out!"  
  
Ash bent down and tried to use his teeth to take his Pokeballs out.   
  
"Ouch!" Ash bit his own stomach.  
  
"I'll help!" Misty bit down on the Pokeball and took it out easily. She also   
caught some Ash B.O. Under her breath she sighed with pleasure. She dropped   
the Pokeball in his lap. Ash wiped the saliva off and used his lap to toss  
the ball in the air.  
  
"Go, Pidgeot!" he said.  
  
Pidgeot flapped around.  
  
"PIDGEOT!!!!!!!" she screeched. (I hate the House of Horrors!)  
  
"Pidgeot! Please untie me and let us escape!"  
  
"PIDGEOT!" she screeched again. (I'll do anything to get out!)  
  
Pidgeot began pecking and clawing at his strings. Finally, Ash was free.   
  
Ash took out his pocket knife and untied everyone. They were all free.  
  
"Ok...here's the plan. Me and someone will go out and look for the Pokemon. The  
rest of you will stay in here and hide. When Team Rocket comes back, you'll  
attack them. Got that?" said Ash.  
  
"I never knew Ash could be such a battle commando." Brock commented.  
  
"Me neither." said Lana.  
  
"Who's going with you?" asked Misty. She batted her eyelashes. She knew it has  
got to be her.  
  
"Ian is. He has the most strongest Pokemon." said Ash.  
  
"WHAT?!?! But it's _ME_ who lost Togepi!!! NOT HIM!!!!!" spluttered Misty. "_I_  
should go!!!!! It's MY TOGEPI!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ooh. So Misty is angry because Ash chose someone else over her for the magic  
carpet ride." smirked Tom.  
  
"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, PSYBOY! GET LOST!" yelled Misty.  
  
She and Tom were still arguing as Ash and Ian boarded on top of Pidgeot.  
  
"Let's go find Pikachu and Pikarei and Togepi! Up and at them!" Ash yelled.  
  
Pidgeot sped through the tunnel, past the ghosts and other very fake   
skeletons, and stopped at the blocked tunnel.   
  
"Pidgeot! Try to blow it down!" Pidgeot began flapping her wings. It was no  
use. The tunnel was made of solid mud.  
  
"It's mud. I believe mud can be deteriorated by water." said Ian quietly.  
  
"Oh yeah! Go Squirtle!" Squirtle popped out of the Pokeball.   
  
"Squirtle! Blow that wall down!" Squirtle sent a blast of water towards the   
wall.  
  
Squirtle sent a blast of water towards the wall. Since Team Rocket was not that   
rich, they obviously couldn't afford a better wall, so this one collapsed   
easily.  
  
Squirtle returned to his Pokeball and Pidgeot took of again. Then Ian spotted  
a hell of a woman lunging at Ash's Pikachu.  
  
"Down there! Ash!" said Ian, pointing.   
  
Pidegot scooped them up just as the woman lunged at them. She fell flat on her   
chest.  
  
"ARGGHHH!!!! You little beasts!! I'll get you one day!!! Just you wait!!!"  
she screamed.  
  
"Phew...what a day..." muttered Ash.  
  
-=* * *=-  
  
Meanwhile, Team Rocket had blasted off to the House of Horrors.   
  
Where our gang was waiting to them with their Pokemon.   
  
"CHARGE!!!" yelled Lana. The Pokemon leapt on top of Team Rocket   
and attacked.  
  
"EEKK!!! GET OFf, YOU HORRIBLE BEASTS!!!!!" screeched Jesse.  
  
Finally Team Rocket was tied and gagged, with our group laughing  
and walked away from the House of Horrors.  
  
-=* * *=-  
  
The rest of the day was spent on the Ponyta Go-Around and other  
rides. Finally, it was sunset and Misty dragged Ash to the  
ride she wanted to go on the whole day.  
  
"ASH! Let's go to the Jigglypuff Love Boat!!!" Misty dragged  
Ash to the end of the line before he could protest.  
  
"Ooohh...Misty finally gets a chance to make her move on Ash!"  
Tom said in a mushy voice.  
  
Misty, for once, ignored him and took her mallet out of thin   
air.  
  
*** WHAP!! ***  
  
"OUCH!!! THAT HURT!!!!!" Tom kneeled over in pain.  
  
Finally, Ash and Misty got a boat.  
  
"Let's go in." Misty pushed Ash gently in.  
  
Once they were inside the Tunnel of Love, Misty snuggled closer to  
Ash.  
  
Ash gulped nervously, and started sweating a lot.  
  
A heart dangled in front of them, and illuminated them with a soft pink.  
  
"Oh, Ash, isn't this so bee-ooo-tee-fal????" Misty smiled sweely, leaning  
even closer to him.  
  
"Er...yeah...sure..." Ash was soaked thoroughly with sweat.  
  
Cupid flew by singing some sweet melody.  
  
"I wonder what it will be like to live in the same room as you..."  
Misty mumbled sweetly.  
  
"ARRGGHHHH!!!!!!!" Ash finally couldn't stand it, and jumped overboard.  
  
He swam all the way back to the entrance of the tunnel.  
  
"Ash!!! Come back!!! You'll get the flu!!!" shouted Misty.  
  
-=* * *=-  
  
Meanwhile, Angela was tapping her foot impaitently and was looking at the   
watch.  
  
"It's already 20 seconds past our actual leaving time!! Where the hell is  
Ash and Misty?!?"  
  
"Um...they went to a ride. the Jigglypuff Love Boat." said Tom. As an   
afterthought, he added, "Together."  
  
Suddenly. they heard a scream.  
  
"ARRGGHHHH!!!!!!!" It was Ash.  
  
Then a splash.   
  
"Hmm...I see Misty had just made her moves on Ash." Lana said.  
  
Brock and Ian nodded in agreement.  
  
Then they saw someone swim back out at faster than light speed. It was  
Ash. He jumped back out, pushed through the crowd, and ran up to the group  
with amazing speed even though he was soaking wet.  
  
"What the hell happened to you, Ash?" said Alex.  
  
"Mis-Misty...she...tried...tried...to, to-" spluttered Ash, shivering from  
the cold. Ian wrapped his jacket around him.  
  
"To what? _DO IT_ with you?" said Tom, interested.  
  
"SHE TRIED TO KISS ME!!!!!" Ash yelled, waving his arms up and down.  
  
"Uh oh." Ian suddenly noticed something. A very wet, very mad, very angry Misty  
was pushing through the crowd (though she didn't need to, they backed off  
willingly) and her eyes were shooting electric sparks. She was really mad.  
  
She was puffing out steam from her nose and she walked towards Ash. Ash  
clung onto Ian for dear life. Like everyone new, when Misty was angry,  
no one can put out that fire.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Misty. She picked Ash up  
by the collar of his T-shirt and lifted him up with inhuman strength.  
  
Ian and the rest of the people, including Angela, ran off, and didn't   
stopped until they got to the bus, leaving Ash to valiantly face off  
against Misty alone.  
  
Ash is left to face an angry Misty! Oh no! Will Ash survive? Will  
he be alive in Chapter 8, The Safari Zone?  
  
========================================================================  
  
Ahh... finished. The author sighed in happiness. She lay down on her beach   
chair as the waiter put another cup of fruit punch next to her. This  
is the life...with no worries....a beach full of guys...  
  
THe phone next to her rang.  
  
"When the hell will Chapter 8 be out? I waited a million years!!!"   
  
========================================================================  
  
Good news, everyone! Soon the official P.A.T website will be up!!!!  
It will be at anfa.8m.com (Not up yet) and it'll have an intro,  
character bios (with pictures) and possibly, just possibly, their  
voices! (I'll have to get my friends to help me...)  
  
And guess what? P.W.T will be their too!! (In case you don't know,  
P.W.T stands for Pokemon World Tour, the sequel of P.A.T!!! Thank you  
to DigiKD [DigiKD@aol.com] who gave me that idea!!!) Sorry I can't  
reply to you, if you're reading this, but your account has some sort  
of problem.   
  
========================================================================  
  
Pokemon Adventurers' Tour  
by Articuno (tm) 2000  
www.pokemonisland.com.bi  
guardian_angel_annie@chickmail.com  
  
Send all fanmail and hatemail, death threats, pictures, ads, and anything  
Pokemon related (or any anime, actually) to my email address, as listed  
above. Please don't steal any ideas unless you ask me!! Especially the   
McPokemon one. I love that one, it's my best idea so far.  
  
======================================================================== 


End file.
